Life of a psychoctic redhead
by TheFallenangel927
Summary: When Tala's life seems to become to much for him to control and he has people helping him to do ordinary everyday things it is Rei Kon to the rescue but will Rei be able to help Tala or will Rei be drowned in the depths of Tala's past? Chapters 21 up!
1. Welcome to my life

**Me: Yes I know that I haven't completed one story yet. But I have to do this one because it keeps nagging at me.**

**Tala: You could just ignore it like you ignore us half them time.**

**Me:(Ignores Tala) So anyways. Without further delay. Here's 'Life of a psychotic red-head'**

**Tala: (sigh) The Fallen Angel does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. She only owns any unrecognizable characters and the plot.**

* * *

"Tala. Wake up"

"Ungh?" was the first word out of my mouth. Not a very intelligent word but human language none the less, hopefully.

"No, not ungh, get up now" said Yang roughly shaking me.

This is Yang. My best friend since the age of two and basically the person who takes care of me. She's here because, and I quote, she "wants to make sure that the great and almighty Tala Ivanov does not drown in a puddle of his own drool". She decided to appoint herself this task when I ran into a couple of ...problems a few years back. Like wandering into malls so I can buy more shirts and getting chased by a mob of fan girls, setting the living room on fire when I decided to get cozy by the fire with Demon, my dog. I even forgot how to feed myself. Yes, the great and almighty Tala Ivanov, forgot how to feed himself. Sigh if it wasn't for her I'd probably wind up like the Dodo bird (1)

"Oh my gods Tala. Is that cracker crumbs in your bed?!" she shrieked.

I would smirk at her for the fact that yes I eat crackers in my bed and don't clean them up, but it's too early in the morning.

"And do not forget to brush your teeth when you go in the bathroom." she said her red eyes narrowing in a mother like fashion before she strutted to the other side of my room to open the curtains.

"ARG!" I yell covering my eyes, "Are you crazy woman?!"

She smirked and just proceeded to sweep crumbs of my bed and into a waste basket that she produced from nowhere.

Oh hi there. Welcome to the story of my life. I'm Tala Ivanov, as you may as well know, and we are currently in my house.

The penthouse that I live in consisted of three apartments. The large one which is mine. A smaller one for Yang and a studio for Ten, my bodyguard/driver. Yes, I've been instructed by to get a bodyguard after the fan girl incident. Please do not ask me why his name is Ten. Considering that he's one of Ian's little gun buddies...well. you get the point.

I lean over on my side so I won't face the window only coming face to face with Demon, my dog, faithfully sitting on the floor on the right side of my bed and wagging his tail and barking. I guess he already has been fed. The fact the his breath smells like kibble kind of gives it away. Sitting up I look over to my left and see Yang fussing with the stuff on my dresser. I think that she has slight OCD or something like that. She's always making sure that everyone else stuff is in order but her stuff is somewhat messy. Her light curses confirm that she's annoyed with the state of how I keep things. Hm...I've always wondered how she can be so loud yet not be yelling at the same time. I guess her voice is just the kinda that carries well in the air. Oh well.

I step out of the bed completely naked as the day I was born. Just not as wet and with cracker crumbs in my hair. Yang just rolls her eyes and flicks her excessively long hair over her shoulder. I've done this enough for her not to even care that I sleep with nothing on. In fact it wouldn't really matter to her considering that I'm gay and she's engaged to...someone. Wait! Where does she find time to date let alone get engaged? I mean she's here all the time. Is it Ten? I hope it's not Ten. Maybe I should ask her. Just walk up and say Yang are you living a secret life?

"No Tala. I do not live a secret life." she said opening my dresser draws and making sure everything is in order there.

...Did I mention that I'm in need of a proper working inner monologue?

With Demon at my heels I walk to the bathroom and jump in the shower while Demon stands guard at the door. I'm still paranoid that a fan girl might pop into my house. I remember when I went to go take a shower while we were in Spain and there was a fan girl hiding behind the door of our bathroom and as soon as I closed the door, she popped out from behind it and scared the living shit out of me. The rest of the team still won't let me live down my girly scream from that day.

Washing quickly I step out of the shower and head for my room, still naked and now wet. I'm kind of reverting backwards in time. Now all I need is to shriek loudly and my mother to be there for the full effect. I open a dresser draw and look for something to wear. I realize that Yang has my colors in order from lightest to darkest...everything is all white. It's moments like this where I feel that I have to much white and I need to shop, sigh. Closing that one and opening the next one I spy a red shirt? Yay! It's a deep red button up shirt. Hm...I need something else besides white to go with this. I go to the other side of the dresser and open the first draw. Sigh, I'm starting to get that feeling again. Closing the draw I open the bottom one and surprise! Black! I put on a pair of black skinny pants and some dress shoes. Hm. I think I should where a silver necklace with it. Looking at the top of my dresser I give a low whistle. Damn. Even the jewelry is sectioned off. Gold in one spot. Silver in the next and then even that is sectioned off. The earrings in one spot, necklaces in another, etc, etc. Grabbing a silver necklace with a cross on it, I place it around my neck and leave the top two buttons of my shirt open because one, I look damn sexy and two, well there isn't a two unless you count even more of the sexiness that is Tala.

Walking downstairs I see Yang expertly making bacon, eggs, pancakes and oatmeal at the same time. How does she do that? I swear it's like she's in multiple places at once. Maybe I should hire someone to help with the load. I mean this is a big place for one person to clean. I walked forward and blinked. Somehow there was fruit on the table along with, ugh, my medicine. Not making a sound I slowly back up to leave the kitchen.

"Sit down Tala"

Shit. How the hell does she do that?! I swear she must have eyes in the back of her head.

"I said sit!" she said using the surround sound I swear is installed in her voice box. I mean how else do you explain her being able to echo her voice around and not be yelling? Sitting down I glare at the medicine on the table.

"Glaring at it won't make it magically go into your system. Now take them or else." she said her voice echoing around the slightly cluttered kitchen.

Reluctantly I obey. I mean have you ever seen Yang slap someone? She slapped Bryan last week and his face is still swollen. In fact I think she's the only one who's gotten away with slapping Bryan. The last person who even thought about it wound up in the ICU at the nearest hospital for a month.

Hm. Where did this plate of food come from? It wasn't here five minutes ago. Did Yang put it in front of me? Ah who cares? It's time to eat and I'm hungry. Taking a bite out of it I realize that the food is actually good. Now if I wasn't gay I'd marry Yang just for her cooking. Speaking of Yang getting married.

"Yang. You're engaged right?" I asked

"Yes. Why?" she replied

Always testing for some odd reason. I think she lied to me earlier about that secret life thing.

"Because I was wondering well...is it Ten?" I say rather rushed but Yang evidently understood it. Considering that she's laughing her ass off at me. Well she's not marrying Ten. Good but then...who the fuck is it?! Is it someone we know. Is it Bryan?! I mean she's the only one who's ever hit Bryan and lived to tell the tale. Except Rei that is. Rei the adorable little kitten. I don't know why but at times I just feel the urge to pet him and no it's not because I'm gay he's just...Rei. And that reason is enough for me to pet him anytime. Rei and his long black hair and citrine eyes. Those full lips and muscled chest and his big...toe. You thought I was going to say...never mind.

Hm. Yang's staring at me. Oh great. Am I drooling again? See? This is why she say she's here "to make sure that the great and almighty Tala Ivanov does not drown in a puddle of his own drool". Sigh, I finish eating my food and leave the table.

"Tala. Just to remind you has invited all the team captains to a meeting discussing the new tournament and will not allow you to miss this one." said Yang

"Um...Sure I'll get my coat" I say turning around to see Ten smiling at me coat and keys in hand. Great no escape now. Did I mention that Ten makes Spencer seem small? Nope didn't think so. But right now I'm about to piss in my pants with the grin that he's giving me. Save me.

* * *

"...and after that would be the round where we..." s eying the most bold team leaders who are obviously bored. Michael goes so far as to yawn and lay his head down on the table. But I really don't pay attention to this for one main reason. Rei, who's here filling in for Kai because Kai supposedly has a cold. That liar. He's never sick. Oh well, it's not like I care. As long as I get to sit across from Rei and have the option of saying I'm not staring at him he's just across from me. Then I'm happy.

"Tala! It's your turn to say something!" said someone poking me on my left.

Huh? Oh great. Um.

"Whatever, I have no objections." I said

Nice now time to glare at whoever poked me. Glaring at the person to my left, it turns out to be Garland. Who just glares back at me. Sigh. I swear I need to take lessons from Kai. I mean all he has to do is glare and everyone, and I mean everyone (well not Yang but she's his cousin so yeah...oh did I forget to mention that?) , obeys what he says. Well either that or they run in fear of their life. I'm losing my edge to someone with blue hair. I don't think you realize how depressing that is. I'm going to cry.

"Well since we have no objections we can adjourn this meeting." says Mr. Dickerson.

Oh it's over. Great mow I can leave and-

"Thanks Tala. I seriously thought that you out of all people would object to a random choice of members." says Rei smiling and extending his hand for me to shake.

Okay! Don't ruin this Tala. Don't giggle like a school girl! Do not even-

"That's a nice smile Tala. You should smile more often." says Rei.

-smile...Why me? I mean first my team gets split up and placed randomly with other bladers and-

HOLD ON! Did I agree to splitting up the team? Oh no. Spencer is going to kill me! I'm too young to die! Nooooooooooooo! Okay breathe Tala! Breathe! How much is a ticket to China? Wait! I don't speak Chinese! But then again Rei does and he can let me stay at his home while we have casual sex and- hey! How did that slip in there?

"Um. Tala? Are you okay?"says Rei.

"No" I honestly answer.

I mean come on if you were about to get your face pounded in by a 350 pound guy, which by the way is all muscle, would you be all right? I don't think so. Sigh. I'll think I'll sign the apartment over to Yang and leave Wolborg to her as well. Hm. Who would get my car? Probably Kai. Everyone knows this guy is obsessed with them. Why else would he have 5 of them and a motorcycle. I never thought that I'd be writing my will this young in life.

"Well what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing really."

"So then you're okay?"

"No"

"Then something has to be wrong."

"There's nothing wrong." I say in a way that leaves no arguments for Rei.

I glare at him but once again it has no affect. I really am going to take those lessons from Kai. Softening my look I notice that he's deep in thought. Hm. What's he planing?

"What?" I say

"I'm moving in with you."

WHAT?!

* * *

**(1)- The Dodo bird became extinct from forgetting how to eat. Yes that's how stupid the bird was. You should be extremely insulted if anyone ever called you a dodo bird.**

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter down. I actually think this story is going to be better than the others! Yay me! Well as you know review. Not that it really matters. I'm going by the hits a story gets but I would like to know how I'm doing. Well Ja Ne! Until next chapter!**


	2. We did not!

**Me: Well onwards chapter number 2!**

* * *

"...This is just priceless"

Those are the first words I hear this morning. No not the usual 'get up' or 'get the fuck out the bed Tala before I kick your ass'. Sometimes I wonder what ever happened to a simple good morning. Opening my eyes I'm greeting with the sight of Yang standing on my right side. Her red eyes dancing with laughter and a small smile. Glaring I threw a pillow at her only for her to catch it and smile even more.

"Now, now Tala. It's not nice to throw things." she said as if she were scolding a two year old.

...Okay was oddly creepy. Um. I'll think I'll just throw another pillow in hopes she'll go away. Grabbing the pillow behind me I try to throw it but it gets stuck.

Question: Do pillows normally get stuck? No? Didn't think so.

I turned around to see...a black long thing.

Okay Tala. Let's try this again. Blinking I try again. Okay this time a face and it's...

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" was my 'manly' scream. Okay even I admit it. I have a girly scream.

I jump out of the bed and point an accusing finger at Yang.

"You're behind this" I say pointing at Rei.

"No. You came here yesterday with him." she said, "It's not my fault that you're horny."

Flashback time

_"I'm moving in with you" he said_

_WHAT?!_

_"I, Rei Kon, am moving in with you until I figure out what is wrong with you." he said_

_Obviously I haven't mastered the art of inner monologue._

_"But what about..." I say_

_"But nothing. There is nothing holding me back. According to the new rules that you agreed to all members of a team will be split up and will form new teams through the process of a random selection. This means I have no obligations to any team and neither do you therefore I do not have to stay at Tyson's dojo." he said._

_Damn. But what if Bryan comes over. Lord knows that he will kill Rei. Also the fact that I have no room...Okay that was the lie of the century. I live in a fucking penthouse._

_"Great then room should be no problem." he said_

_I seriously need to work on my inner monologue._

End Flash back

"Oh yeah. I remember what happened at the meeting and then he followed me here." I said

"Yup and don't look now but your companion is awake" Yang said still smiling.

Um. Okay and that is important because? I like that way he looks sleeping actually. His hair spread along him like a second blanket.

"Um Tala." said Rei but I barely noticed.

His golden eyes closed...

"Tala"

...and his lips partially spread apart in such a kissable way...

Tala!"

...All in all he looks like an adorable sleeping kitten.

"TALA!" yelled Rei

"What?!" I yelled glaring at the snickering Yang. She just merely continued messing with the stuff on my dresser still snickering. Sigh. What's Kai's phone number again?

"Your naked..." he said

Oh. Damn I forgot that I slept naked. Why is Yang snickering harder? Is it because...oh shit. I did not sleep with him! Well I did but we didn't have sex...yet. Wow. My perverted mind likes to kick in randomly. But still! I did not!

"Stop laughing!" I yell at Yang who just laughs her ass off at my predicament.

Gee. Some type of friend you are. Sigh. Let me just get out of here and take a shower.

Opening the door I encounter Ten. Looking as if he were about to open the door. Did I mention that Ten scares the piss out of me at times. Well lets just say that this is one of those moments. Hearing a thud I look back to see Yang on the floor rolling with laughter and Rei barely holding on to what little bit of composure he has left.

Why me? Glaring at the two, I turn back around to try to leave the room with what little bit of dignity I have left.

Keyword there people: Try.

Somehow I manage to slip in ,well you know, and hit the floor. Ow. What's worse is that both Yang and Rei are laughing at my expense. Hell even Ten is chuckling and Ten doesn't even smile. He makes Spencer seem like the kool-aid man with his non-smiling ness. Sigh. I wish I didn't get out of bed this morning. Looking up to glare at the ceiling (because I think that this is all fates fault and fate lives in heaven...or something like that) I notice a little black thing with a flashing red light.

Damn.

* * *

1 hour later

Yang is expertly cooking breakfast again. (eggs, waffles, fruit and some weird meat thing but it tastes good) With all these good smells around me I can only think of one thing.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn and Damn. Why did that have to happen? More important. Why did it have to be caught on camera and most importantly why did Rei have to see?! Yes people the great and almighty Tala Ivanov is on the verge on crying in shame. Well at least I still can eat breakfast in dignity. Hopefully. Though with today's pace however I feel that somehow I'm going to wind up eating dog kibble from Demon's bowl though a straw.

"Here you go Rei." says Yang sliding him a plate.

Sitting down at the table with a second plate she stares at me expectantly.

What?! I didn't do anything besides make a complete ass of myself in front of my secret love. What else do you want?

"For you to take your medicine."she says

Damn it! I wonder who I can call for inner monologue help? Maybe Spencer...no, He's going to kill me for splitting the team up (unconsciously might I add). I'm already going to call Kai for help on my glares. Though I doubt that he will. He'll probably just glare at me. Damn. I'm losing all my help. Which wasn't much to begin with. Oh wait I can ask Yang for help with the glare. The way she's glaring at me I'm almost compelled to actually take my medicine.

Keyword there people: Almost.

I am not taking that medicine. I refuse to willingly admit that the great Tala Ivanov needs pills to get through his day and besides I don't need food today. I can survive one day without food. But I'd rather eat then that I don't have the will power too and...forget it you guys probably won't believe me anyways. Hm. Maybe I can get help from Rei. Oh Rei. Hey (That rhymed! Yay!) why aren't you eating?

"Because I find it rude to eat in the presence of others who aren't eating" Rei replies.

One. I'm starting to think that Rei is psychic (or my inner monologue failed again, though I'm not going to even acknowledge that possibility) and, Two Isn't he just sweet! Okay Tala. Now's your chance to redeem yourself. Just tell him that it's okay for him to eat and do not-

"Are you okay? You looked kind of flushed." he said

-blush. Damn it Ivanov! What happened to all your training! You are emotionless! Emotions just makes life more complicated and hard...The word hard turns me on. Three guesses as to why. Okay Ivanov just nod yes.

"Are you sure you're alright?!" he said leaning across the table and feeling more forehead, "I think you need to go back to bed."

OH MY GOD! DO NOT FAINT! I can see right under Rei's shirt and his well toned chest is a major turn on. Plus he has no chest hair. AIIEEEEEEE! DO NOT FAINT! I REPEAT! DO NOT FAINT TALA JERMEI IVANOV! (1)

"He's fine. He just needs to take his medicine." Says Yang

...Way to ruin a guys boner Yang.I despise no, loathe, those goddamn pills.I'd rather swallow- Oh hey! There's my constant boner! Nice to have you back buddy. Thought Yang got rid of you forever.

"Take the pills"

...Aaaaand goodbye again. Why does she always have to mention those damn pills?! I know you're all thinking that pills are that bad. But when you have to take 12 of them let me know and besides I think one of them is shrinking my little buddy down. No way in hell am I taking those pills even if there's a suggestion of that happening.

"If you don't take them I will take Wolborg and smash him into tiny pieces." she said a little calmly.

"Sure you will and I'm Santa." I retort. This causes Rei to chuckle. Hey! I didn't think that I was that funny. Good job Ivanov. He probably like funny guys.

"Well then I guess you are and I guess it's Christmas." she said holding Wolborg in her right hand, " Because if you don't take take those pills I will make it true and get you a job in the mall playing the part of Santa.

One, Ewww. All the kids pee on his lap. Two, Where the hell did she get Wolborg from?!...Okay I got my priorities a little mixed up there but who cares?! All I know is that Wolborg is in serious danger. I swallow (he he) the pills as quickly as possible. See? Look I took them now can I have Wolborg? Please!? She tosses me my blade and slides me the plate of food.

"Good boy." she says getting up and leaving the room.

Somehow I feel like I've been played...Hold the phone! This isn't Wolborg! It's just a cheap imitation for a thrift store! Damn you Yang!

* * *

Well now I'm utterly bored. There's nothing to do today. No beyblade meetings. (though I hate those too. I starting to think I hate too many things) No randomly planned parties from the blade breakers. No nothing. Great. This is the epitome of my life...Hey! I realized I learned a new word! Epitome!

"So what do you want to do today?" says Rei sitting down in the love seat across from me knocking me out of my train of words.

Why hello there. I think staring at you is a fine option for today. I mean who would give this up? Not me.

"Tala. Please don't give me the silent treatment. I'm bored and I know that you're bored so let's find something to do." he says

Oh I can think of plenty of things to do involving me, you and no clothes what so ever. Okay so I'm a pervert. Sue me. On second thought don't.

"Um. We can go to the park, I guess?" I said

What? I'm not allowed out at times. Yes this is why everyone thinks that I despise outdoors and social meetings but you try escaping Yang when she says no and means it. I'm kinda of glad I'm not her child.

"You guess?" he says

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing it's just the way you said it was as if your mother or someone doesn't let you outside" he says

Psychic I tell you. He's psychic.

"Well actually..."

"Wait. Don't tell me that I'm right!"

I slowly nod.

"So that's why you don't go to outside or anywhere?" he asks

"Well...yeah but for good reason!" I say

"And what reason is that?"

Very good question...Sigh. I think I said that one aloud...again. Great.

"Come on!" he says grabbing my arm

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Anywhere." he says dragging me out the house.

* * *

**(1) That is not Tala's real middle name. I just made it up off the top of my head but if you want to use it please ask me for permission first.**

**A/N: Lookie here! You readers got a special treat today! The rare 2 in 1 update day! I even had to take off my engagement ring to do this! That's how much I love you readers! Yay! I think I shall do my happy dance now (does happy dance) Well as said in last chapter review if you feel like it. I'm going by hits this time so...I dunno. I'm just so proud of my self! Yay! Ja Ne and Domo Arigato to all those who reviewed last chapter!**


	3. Of heights and flying mail

**Me: Sorry for the late update. I got dragged away to California to visit my (shudder) "aunt". Why the quotation marks. Easy. I refused to admit that I am related to Satan.**

**Rei: The Fallen Angel does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. She only owns any unfamiliar characters, such as Yang and Ten, and the plot.**

**Me: Well chapter 3 is off and on a roll!**

* * *

I'm freezing my balls off out here! Why am I out here again?!...Oh yeah. Rei dragged me outside. I glare at Rei from behind. 

"Hm? Is there something wrong Tala?" he says

...I don't even know why I bother.

"Not really." I say knowing that I should've told him off for dragging me out in a blizzard

I think that my brain and my mouth need to sit down and have a little talk.

"Well. We should find someplace to go. Afterall it is quite cold."

What was the hint? Maybe the snow or was it the sudden ability to see your breath infront of you. Now all of you think that I'm being a cold inconsiderate bitch but despite the fact that I'm from Russia, I hate the winter.Yes the great and almighty Tala Ivanov, (now adding) king of ice, hates winter. Ironic isn't it?

"What's ironic?"

"..."

I am not trusting my mouth on this one. My mouth has done no good for me so far. All it's done is get me futher from my goal of having Rei as mine and blurt out whatever I am thinking. (like it did just five seconds ago.) Sigh. I really need-- No! I refuse to admit it! I do not need help! I am the great and alminghty Tala Ivanov! The King of Ice!...Rei's laughing. What did I do now?

"Tala.." says Rei in between laughs, " Is there a reason for posing like superman?"

Of course. It figures that I'd be the only one here with my fist on my hips and my chest pushed forward more than Shakira's in that music video. Sigh. Why me?

"..."

Very articulate Tala. Hey another word! I'm getting better at this! Maybe that dictionary and thersarus that Ten got me is coming in handy. I should thank him. But with what? Hmm. A new gun? No he has alot of those already. Hmm. So far all I can think of is gun. Maybe I should get him something in his favorite color...which is black, right? Or maybe it's red? No. Ten doesn't seem like a red person.

"Hey! Superman!" yelled Rei from somehwere to my left

"What?" I yelled back.

Yes. I have a superiority complex to the point I think I'm superman. Hell. I'm better I am the great and...screw it. You already know.

"There's a training facitlity over here!" he yelled pointing behind him.

Oh is that what that big builiding with the words 'BBA Training Facility' on it is for. Walking as slow as I pleased, because the great and almighty Tala Ivanov does not rush for anyone. I finally make it inside the training facility, which is thankfully empty. Hmmm. Maybe its the blizzard outside.

Question: Why did Rei drag me out during a blizzard?

Another Question: Why is this open during a blizzard?

Last Question: Were they expecting us?

"Wow." said Rei in awe looking at all the different types of stadiums.

I would say that to but I am the great and almighty Tala Ivanov. The King of Ice...I get tired of saying that. Hopefully I won't get anymore titles or else I'm going to need a cue card.

"Look at all of these. Some with lava and some with snow."

Question: Since when did beyblading become even remotely about the stadiums?

"These are better than the ones at home!"

I would hope so. If a place with the highest technology probably is the beyblade and they have elders who tell the weather by throwing a bunch of leaves into the wind has better stadiums then us. Then we should be ashamed. I mean they don't even have a daily mail service!

"Let's use that one!!" says Rei pointing to the one five hundred feet in the air.

Oh my god Tala. You beloved Rei is going to drag you into an early grave. Do not scream like a little girl Tala!

Did you know that I am somwhat afraid of heights.

"Tala why are you breathing so hard?"

Okay screw somewhat I am terrified of heights. The thing with the jumping of the builiding with Ian. Here's what happened. Boris told us to survey the intruders and Ian had the bright idea of going on the roof. Now Boris over heard and thought that it was a good idea. Afterall it's always hilarious to see Tala shit in his pants. Now we necessarily didn't have to jump off the roof but Spencer and his gigantic boats he calls feet came by and knocked over the ladder. Plus he didn't put it back up. So the only way to get off was to jump. Well Ian jumped. I just fell.

"Are you sure that you're okay Tala?" he asked

Define okay. Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit! Get me the fuck out of this elevator now! No! What are you doing?! Don't press-- Oh god! We're rising! No! I'm going to die!

"Tala! Are you okay?!" he said, "Tala!"

Goodnight people.

* * *

"Ungh?" I say opening my eyes 

"That's what you get for going out without permission."

Where am I?

"I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen."said Rei

What? I'm confused here.

"It's not you're fault entirely. Tala is just hmm...weak willed." said Yang

Hold on! I am not weak willed!...Why are they staring at me...again. Sigh I swear I must be the most entertaining thing around here.

"Nice to see your awake though it could've been less startling." said Yang

"Screw you." I said

Ow. She hit me in my arm.

"Watch it. I don't take lightly to insults Tala. Remember the one guy who--"

"Who called you a bitch and was in the hospital for a month because you wouldn't stop punching him. Yeah I remember. It took both Spencer and Kai to get you off of him" I said

"Damn." said Rei, "I seriously wouldn't want to piss you off."

No you wouldn't. You'd probably be dead. Hmm. Did you know that a dead man's penis is erected for 4- 5 hours right afterwards? (1) Once again my perverted mind has decided to kick in.

"Now can you do me a favor and go talk with Ten in the living room Rei." said Yang

"Huh? Why?"

"Because it's Ten's job. Now go!" she said using her surround sound and efficiently scaring Rei out of the room.

Nooo! Don't leave me! She's gonna eat me!!! Okay Tala. No more Lion King for you.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way Tala."

I stick my tongue out at her.

"The hard way it is then" she said pulling a needle out of nowhere.

Oh hell no!...I can't move I'm tied up? How in the world did she manage to handcuff me and can I borrow them?

"I handcuffed you while you were unconscious and no you may not borrow or steal these handcuffs." she said

Am I the only on not psychic around here? I'm starting to think so.

"Now stay still."

Hell no! I am not letting you stick that needle in me.

"Stop moving!"

"Why should I?"

"So I can stick the stupid needle in your arm and then go on my merry way!" she said aggrivated

"And you want to stick that needle in my arm because"

"Because you're system crashed you idiot or did you not realize that?!" she harshly whispered

"My system is impossible of crashing unlees I lose control of--"

"of your emotions which is what you did today when you let Rei drag you onto that elevator. You got scared and lost control. Hence why you passed out. Now stop moving!" she said grabbing my arm with enough force to crush it and stick the needle in my arm.

"OW!"

That was me taking it like a man.

"There now was the so bad" she said undoing to handcuffs.

Define bad.

* * *

I stepped out of my room only to encounter Demon sitting in front of my door waiting for me. Getting up, Demon licks my hand and I rub behind his ears affectionately. I walk down the stairs that seperates the bedrooms from the rest of the house. I see Rei sitting there on the couch. 

"Hey." he says

"Hey."

"About earlier--"

"Forget about it. You didn't know. Hell I didn't think that would happen." I said

Point for me! I managed thirteen words without stuttering or it being unintentional!

Silence drifts over us as Demon comes a collapses on to the ground infront of me.

"Lazy dog."

I wish I could be a dog sometimes. Think about it. All you really have to do is eat, breathe, sleep and (depending on your owner) do a couple of parlor tricks. That's it. Hell you even have someone to clean your shit up for you. Then again you can get them spayed or neutered. Which would really suck. Also all of those shots you have to get and a theremometer is shoved your ass so they could take your temperature. On second thought. I think I'll stay a human.

Oh look! Flying mail!

Question: Does mail normally fly?

"No." says Ten who has the rest of the mail in his hand.

Damn these people and their psychicness. Is that even a word? Hm. I should look that up in that dictionary. Huh? More flying mail? I got it! I got it I got-- Ow. That was my eye! Stupid evil flying mail. I think I like non-flying mail better now.

"Open it" says Rei excitedly as if it were an invitation for Hogwarts and I was Harry Potter. It's cute.

(Note: All of the letter is in _italics_)

_Dear Tala,_

_Enclosed in this envelope is the list of members that has been randomly chosen to form your new team. The captains have been chosen already and there are no arguments if you are not selected as the captain of whatever you shall call your team. In one weeks time there shall be a manditory meeting of all teams and it's members. I shall expect you there no matter the circumstances Tala._

"Hm. Never said that in any of my letters" said Rei

"Said what?" I asked brillantly as if I didn't know.

"That I should be there no matter the circumstances."

Well you don't skip out on half of the meetings

"So is that why your team never knows half the things it should?"

Damn inner monlogue problem.

_During the meeting you shall be introduced by whoever your speaker is and you shall be informed when your first battle is for the tournament. Good Luck._

_Sincerly,  
Stanley Dickerson_

I hope I'm captain. Please let me be captain! Please let me be captain! Please let me fuck Rei! Hey! Where'd that come from?

"Um. Tala I think you want to look at this." said Rei reading my team list and chuckling.

"Huh?" I brillantly say

_Note: The list you see here is final. There shall be no arguments._

_Captain: Mariah Wong_

Hell no! Not her! I will not little my Rei be stolen by some little pink haired bitch from an isolated village. No arguments my ass.

_Co-Captain: Rei Kon_

Damn. Not even Co-captain. I am so going to complain. Tala Ivanov does not answer to anyone! Even if it's someone who is as sexy as Rei.

_First Blader: Brooklyn Kingston  
Second Blader: Tala Ivanov  
Third Blader: Julia Fernandez_

_Once again, no arguments shall be accepted and any arguments submitted can result in removal from the tournament._

Damn. So I'm stuck with one psycho nature boy, two bitchies and my one and only adoration. Kill me now.

* * *

**(1) - Yes that is a true fact. My cousin who works for forensics at a police station decided to tell me that randomly one day. The thought still slightly disgusts me.**

**A/N: Well chapter 3 is done and on a roll. Once again sorry about the long time to update but hey, life got in the way, (Mutters about evil satanic aunts) Anyways! Ja Ne and Domo Arigato for whoever reviewed!**


	4. Meeting and a spatula

**Me: Chapter 4 is on its way! Everyone scream yay!**

**(silence)**

**Me:Come on now. Please**

**(silence)**

**Kai: You should know the disclaimer by now**

* * *

"Get the fuck up." 

Good morning to you to Yang. Did you have a good sleep last night? No? Okay then..yawn Nighty night.

"I said get the fuck up!" yelled Yang effectively scaring me out of bed.

"Was that necessary?!" I yelled at her.

"Considering that today your captain called--"

Since when did Mariah have my number?

"--and you have a meeting to decide on a whatever you have to decide on--"

Very elaborate Yang. Very elaborate

"--Yes it is necessary." she said while glaring away any retort that I had.

Damn her and her uncanny sense of time. Seriously she has no alarm clock and yet she can wake me up at the same time every fucking day. How does she do it? I have no clue...Hm Maybe she is a clock?...And this is what you get when Tala gets no sleep. Yang a clock? Gods I need to go back to sleep.

"Tala stop staring into space and get dressed" she says organizing the stuff on my dresser.

Once again she is upset at the way that I keep things. Seriously I don't know why it bothers her so much. That and kids who eat alot of candy. Those things just bothers her she says but if you ask the kids downstairs why he's terriffied of eating a candy bar. He can assure you that Yang is the cause of it. She tramatized that poor kid. I feel sorry for him.

"Stupid Tala and his mess...who keeps their stuff in this chaos?!" she says harshly under her breath.

Yeah Yang talk about me like I'm not here. Like that solves the problem.

"It doesn't solve the problem but if you open your mouth again I can solve another problem." she said angrily.

PMS much? Hm. Doesn't PMS stand for Post Menstrual Symptoms. Why is it called post when it actually occurs during a womans menstrual cycle and not after it? Shouldn't it be Current Menstrual Symptom? Hm. Maybe it's because PMS is more catchy than CMS. I don't know. I'll look it up later.

Hey look! A flying shirt!

Question: Why is everything in this house starting to fly

Another Question: Is the penthouse haunted?

Oh my god! The pants fly too! Noooo! Ruuuuun! Yang let go! Why are you holding me hostage? The place is haunted! Oh my god! You're a part of it! You were in on the plan and now your going to eat me! Just like the mail and the pants will!

"No they are not! I threw the clothes at you!" she harshly said pushing me to the ground, "Now get dressed!"

Ow! That hurt! She almost pulled my arm out of it socket and she dug her claws into me. I'm filing her nails down in her sleep!

"Do it and die" she said menacingly.

Pyschic people are creepy.

* * *

Breakfast time! Yay! Yang is...not making breakfast? And she doesn't look to happy about it...Not that she's happy about much...hm...What does make her happy?...Hm maybe cooking? Anyways! I've never seen her this...annoyed...no...irked. That's the word. Thank you encyclopedia! 

"So what would you like Yang?" said Rei.

Holy shit! Rei can cook?! I love a man who is good with a frying pan.

" I would like to cook but since I am denied that. I want nothing." she said bitterly.

Ouch. That was harsh

"I'll make you some egg foo--"

"Don't want it. I want to cook."

"How about--"

"Give me the spatula."

"Try saying it nicely"

"Give me the fucking spatula please" she said already using her surround sound

"I don't see a fucking spatula. Only a regular spatula." said Rei who obviously wasn't intimidated

That's right Rei don't back down! You get her! Show her who's boss!

"GOD DAMMIT! REI! LET ME COOK!" yelled Yang who effectively scared me to the point where I'm under the table with a bowl over my head.

...Oh shit. I guess she's the boss.

"...No?" said Rei who is now scared shitless but will not back down.

Rei. Give her the spatula. You do not know the territory that you have just stepped into. If you wish to live give her the spatula.

**_Crunch. Clang._**

If you're wondering that was the sound of Yang's fist connecting with Rei's face and then the Spatula hitting the floor.

**_Thud._**

And that was Rei hitting the floor...OH MY GOD! Rei! Please be alive! Please be alive! Good he's breathing! He's alive! He's alive! Thank god almighty he's alive!

"...What happened?" said Ten walking in at that moment.

"He wouldn't let me cook." said Yang calmly flipping over the eggs and brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear like nothing happened

Word of advice: Never anger Yang...unless you are suicidal.

Think about it. She just knocked out Rei with one hit. Okay that may not seem that special but think about it. This is the guy who, when fighting Bryan, would not go down and stay down. Despite the heavy blood loss and broken bones he still got up! On top of that he's twice the size of Yang. So for her to knock him out...Ouch. That must've been one hard punch.

* * *

"REI-REI" yelled Mariah through the hallways. 

Gods I hate this girl. Why must she be associated with Rei? Why can she just not exsist?! Okay I know that wasn't nice but who cares?! I. Hate. Mariah.With.A.Passion.

"Um..hi"said Rei nervously.

You stood up to Yang but you're afraid of...that?! Did all your confidence suddenly leave you when Yang decked you?!

"HIYA! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE REI?!" yelled Mariah

Does she have to yell? Come on I live with Yang and Ten. Neither of them are that loud. She's worse than...I'll let you know when I think of a person I know who isn't quiet.

"I fell" Rei says

Liar. Yang decked you...Oops.

"WHO IS THIS YANG! WHERE IS HE?!"

Yang is a...man? Where'd whe get that idea from?

"Yang is a female,Mariah, and it was my fault she hit me."

"But Yang is a man's name?" said a confused Mariah.

Oh! That's right in China Yang is a man's name! Haha! Wait till I tell Yang this!...On second thought I'll keep it to myself. No need for me to get punched.

"Yang is female and my...house keeper."

I was going to say ' person who makes sure that Tala doesn't die an early death' but that's just to long

"Oh...Um...hi Tala" said Mariah as if wh'es just notcing me...finally she's quiet!

Hm. Maybe my glare will work this time.

"Eep!" said Mariah hiding behind Rei.

I did it! I scared someone but...HOLD ON! NO SHE IS NOT CLING TO MY REI. TO** MY** REI! HE'S **MINE! BACK OFF!**

"WEll what's going on here?" says Brooklyn pooping out of nowhere. Julia at his side.

"Nothing" I say with a growl

I am SO going to KILL the pink freak

"Now now Tala. It's not nice to be so hostile. Nature's laws--"

"Nature's laws my ass." I said effectively cutting off Brooklyn," Now shut up, mind your buisness and go hug a tree."

"Geez someone's more of a whiner than my brother. What's got your panties in a bunch?" said Julia.

The fact that that thing is clinging on to my Rei.

"As captain I order--"

"You do not order me!" I say with a hiss," Noone orders me around!"

I AM THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH! NO EVEN BETTER! I AM THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY TALA IVANOV! THE KING OF ICE! CAPTAIN OF THE (once) MOST FEARED BEYBLADING TEAM! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!

"Eep!" said Mariah unlatching herself from Rei and hiding behind the physically bigger Brooklyn.

With a smirk I turn and walk into the room where we are supposed to dicuss...whatever. I am the SHIT! Oh my god! Did you see me?! I was awesome! And I got my glare back. I had that pink thing cowering in fear!

"Tala..." said Rei dissappointingly as he entered the room.

Oh my god Rei! Did you see?! I kicked ass!

"That wasn't right." he said

What? Oh you mean Mariah. I know she wasn't right. Infact what were her parents thinking about reproducing it.

"I don't know what you have aganst Mariah--"

Oh you mean what I did.

"--but she is your captain and while she may be a bit bossy she's still a good person and--

"A good person?" I say

Since when do you look up good person in the dictionary and see Mariah's picture underneath it?

"Yes and she deserves some respect. Afterall she has done nothing to you. Hell you two haven't even battled eachother in an official match."

"..."

Brilliant Tala. Just bloody brilliant. Say nothing and the problen will go away

"There was no need for such blantant disrespect"

...okay maybe not

"What do you have aganst her?"

She's my rival for your love. Nothing more. Also she wears to much pink. Did you notice that as well. I mean even her hair is dyed pink for fuck's sake and where'd she get the pink dye anyways?! Doesn't she live in a rural village? I highly doubt they had hair dye during China's fedueral era. What? Don't you see the connection with the fedueral era and their village? Their village seems like a movie set. They don't even have running water! They bathe in a waterfall for fucks sake! You can't get no more rural than that unless you are a caveman!...Hm. Maybe Rei is a caveman. Another thing to think about.

Beyblading so easy a caveman can do it.

I don't know why that popped into my head.

"Well?" he said expecting an answer.

"...pink." I manage to mumble out

...No comment.

"Pink?" he says confused. Hand on his chin, legs crossed and concentration etched in his face he reminds me of that statue.Um...What was it called...Oh yeah. The thinker! Hah! Two points for remembering that!

"So it's all the pink she wears?"

That and more but lets not elaborate on that. Lets just stare at you. I'm perfectly content with that...for now.

"Well?"

Oh I need a response.

"Yes." I say and he sighs. Obviously that was the wrong answer.

"Tala. The way that someone dresses shouldn't bother you."

But it does oh so much...dammit!

"Why?"

"It just does."

I am not explaing what happened the time I took Ian shopping! I refuse to! Let's just say that Ian had to go a shop on the upper levels of the mall. And the elevator was mostly, if not all glass. That is all I am saying! The great and almighty...I need a shorter nickname.

"I'm getting not getting anywhere with you. Am I"

"No."

That's the gods honest truth...unless it's to a bed.

"Then I'll have to just call in the heavy artillery."

What? Heavy artillery? Who is he calling...on a cellphone. Since when do people from rural villages have cellphones as well? And why is he speaking in Chinese? Is he calling Lee? Psh Like he can hold me.

"Thank you Yang."

Oh hell no.

* * *

**A/N: Me well now I'm done Chapter 4! And yes I know I said the 20th but the chapter seemed a little too short so I edited it! Please don't be upset with the delay! I did it for you! (Bows head deeply and hits forehead on the floor) Ow...Well that's all for now! See you at Chapter 5! Ja Ne and Domo ARigato to those who reviewed (Walks away rubbing her forehead)**


	5. Two girls, one guy and a shared love

**Me: Ta da! Chapter 5!**

**Tyson: The fallen angel 927 does not own beyblade.**

**Me: If I did then there'd be a season 4.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Tala, the team and Rei. Oh my!  


Oh hell no.

"Yang will be here in 15 minutes." said Rei calmly flipping close his cell phone

Noooo! Why have you betrayed me so! I thought you loved me! How could you call in Yang out all people...Hey! Since when did Yang learn Chinese...Since when does she have so much free time? I mean first she's engaged and now she knows Chinese?! Is Yang leading a secret life behind my back?

"...Is it safe to come in yet?" said Mariah timidly.

"Yes...unless you want to wait 15 minutes." said Rei.

NO! Start this meeting now god dammit...Why is everyone looking at me...again. Sigh I swear that one day I'm going to duck tape my mouth shut.

"Um...I'll think I'll wait outside." said Mariah timidly.

"Geez. Some captain you are." said Julia irritated stepping inside the room.

"Now, now Julia. Natures law states—"

"Brooklyn, Face it. No one wants to hear you're nature's laws." She said sitting down on the couch next to me. "So, What do you think of Mariah?"

Huh? Are you talking to me?

"Well. I think that's she wears too much pink." I stated non-Chantilly.

"True." Julia agreed. Thoughtfully she put her finger on her chin she asked, "Where in the world did she get pink dye from? I mean doesn't she live in an ostracized village?"

Ostracized? ...Does that have to do something with a bird? Wait no! Think Tala! Think!...(insert Jeopardy theme song here)

Aha! It means isolate! Yay! Go me! ...I would do a happy dance but I do have a reputation to uphold.

"Well?"

"I don't know." I say

Finally! Someone sees my point of view!

"So….Tala." said Julia as if she were trying to remember my name, " Is it true that Rei is living with you."

"He's currently staying at my penthouse if that is what you mean." I said.

If I know Julia then this is leading somewhere. She's doesn't ask pointless questions too often.

"Then can I stay with you as well?"

Oh joy.

"Yes can she?" said Yang popping out of nowhere and scaring the living shit out of me

WHERE THE HELL DID SHE COME FROM!

"Well when a woman from a rich family got together with a man from a lesser rich family--"

"I know that! I mean how did you get here." I said ignoring my slipping up in between monologues.

"Well after Rei had called me telling me about you...hm...crude behavior towards you're new captain. I had Ten drive me over here immediately." said Yang glaring at me as if I had ruined whatever she had planned.

Oh yeah. She's definitely living a secret life. I'm sure of it.

"So before I was interrupted," said Julia pointedly looking a Yang, who in turn glared at her.

Julia back off if you want to live.

"Can I live with you?"

Oh. We're back to that. Why must we always live with Tala. Why can't they just go live with Robert or Tyson. Why me? It's not like the whole team can stay in my penthouse...ARGGG!

"Well. That settles it our base is now Tala's house!" declared Mariah who magically popped back into the room some time ago.

Oh no! Yang! Save me!

"I think that's a great idea." said Yang looking at me with an evil smile.

...I'm so going to cry now.

* * *

"Welcome. Take any room that doesn't appear to be taken." I say dejectedly. 

I can't believe that Yang actually agreed with Mariah! I mean what did I ever do? I'm not the one who stole the spatula from her this morning. Thank god though I would prefer that it would've been Mariah. In fact if it were I wish that Mariah Took a knife from Mariah and Yang stabbed it in her heart and twisted it and then ate it...Okay. That was usually dark. Hm. Usually one of those goddamn pills prevents my thoughts from getting to dark.

"Wow Tala. I didn't think that you'd be so generous." said Rei smiling.

...I think that I'm going to faint now.

"Trust me. He's not that generous." said Yang appearing out of nowhere with 2 cups of milk.

"Hey! I could be generous when I want to be!" I said

I am the great and almighty Tala Ivanov! The king of ice and the captain of the (once) most feared team! The most generous person on the face of the earth next to Santa Claus!

"Sure superman" said Yang sarcastically while sipping some milk from her cup.

Superman?...Not again. I really need to just sit down in front of a mirror and have a conversation with a myself because this is getting ridiculous. Hey! That wasn't nice! Who said that I didn't want any milk! I actually happen to like milk!

"AIEEEE!" yelled a scared Mariah who ran, or rather flew, past me and hid behind Rei! "Big...dog..."

What the?! How come she's always clinging to my Rei. He's MINE! GET OFF NOW!

"What did Demon scare you?" said Yang smirking.

"Demon? It might as well been!"

Hey! My dog is not a Demon! His name may be Demon but he is a normal (over-sized) husky! Oh look! It's Demon and he seems to like you Mariah. I realized this when he came and licked Mariah's hand...Traitor.

"AIEEEE! He's trying to eat me!" she screeched as she flung herself off of Rei and as far away from Demon as possible.

Has she been watching the Lion King as well? Well she probably got a live version considering her brother.Lee, looks like a lion. No seriously! He even has scratches on his face that look like whiskers! And plus his eyes are yellow! Okay I know the technical term is amber but who cares! All I know is that he looks like a cat and it creeps me out!

Hmm. If Lee looks like a cat and Mariah is his sister...Shouldn't she look like a cat? Think about it. If the parents look like cats and their son looks like a cat. What happened to Mariah? Is she that much of a mistake? That she became a medical mystery? Something that ugly has to be a medical mystery.

"What's a medical mystery?" asked Rei.

Mariah...Oops.

"That wasn't nice."

I'm not a nice person. Didn't you people realize this already? Hmm. I guess that contradicts my Tala is generous theory. Dammit.

"I'm sorry."

But I'm painfully honest. I should've added that on the end of that sentence but I'm trying to actually --ACK! What is that scent?!

"Hiya Rei!" said Julia leaning on Rei's shoulder.

Her perfume...too strong...Can't breathe...Suffocating.

"So what do you think of my new perfume?" she said leaning even more forward and batting her eyes.

OH NO! NOT JULIA AS WELL! OKAY EVERYONE OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!

"Uh...It's...interesting." said Rei

Oh and you want to call me mean. At least I'm honest. You just blatantly lie.

"Really?" she said batting her eyes and leaning forward to the point that if Rei even breathes to hard she'll tip over.

"Um..."

"Oops. I'm sorry." I say as I "accidentally push Julia over the chair. She gets up her red hair disheveled from her fall.

"You did that on purpose!" she half yelled.

And your point is?

"You have no evidence." I say

Two points Tala!

"Hmph!" she says narrowing her eyes into a glare.

Hm. I think I found someone with a worse glare than I do. This day is starting to look better and better.

Oh look! A flying...rolling pin? Oh great. Hmm. If this house is haunted then can it eat Mariah and Julia? Brooklyn I don't care about. He's not crushing on Rei...I hope. If so then he must die!!!!

"Lunch's ready" said Yang who looked ready to throw another kitchen utensil

"What are we having?" said Rei who was too eager to get up.

Should I take that as a sign that he just might be gay as well? I think that I will! Yay!...Oh Yang's galring at me. What? I haven't made that much of an ass of myself...yet.

"I guess your not hungry." she said turning away.

No! I want food! Don't leave me to starve.

* * *

"I still don't know why you had to hit me" said Mariah who was sporting a similar bruise as Rei. 

Haha bitch. You deserved it.

"No one gets in the way of my cooking." said Yang, " Not even your little precious _rei-rei_" said Yang with disdain.

That's twice in one day that someone has tried to cook in Yang's place. First Rei and now Mariah

"I was only trying to help and do you have a problem with my nicknames?" asked Mariah

"Yes."

Yang was never one to lie.

"Well then deal with it."

"Fine." said Yang snatching Mariah's plate and fork from her.

Hahahahahaha! I'm sorry but her face is just priceless! She looks like a fish...which somehow bring me back to how the rest of her family looks like cats...Could she be adopted? Nah. Nobody would adopt that.

"Hey!" she yelled after she stopped her fish impersonation.

"You said deal with the problem and that's what I'm doing." said Yang pulling off a very good innocent look that could give Max a run for his money.

Tala:0 Mariah:0 Yang:1

"Yes solve the problem, not take my food."

"But, dearest Mariah. If you die of starvation my problem will be gone." stated Yang as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

...I like actually like that point. This is why I love you Yang.

"Come on Yang. Be nice" said Brooklyn

You obviously don't know Yang that well. She doesn't do nice that often...Oops.

"Yes Tala. I'm not that nice yet I allow these people in here making my job of taking care of you into taking care of a team. Yet I'm nice enough not to bitch about it." she said

One. It was you who said it was okay and Two. You are bitching about it right now. But I think I won't voice those thoughts in fear of my plate being taken. Hey! I did say I was hungry.

"What no come back from the great and almighty Tala Ivanov." sneered Mariah. 

"No. Considering that I am hungry and do not want to starve like your stupid ass. I think I'll keep my mouth shut." I said.

"Hmph" she said glaring at Yang who is eating Mariah's plate of food and reading a book that she seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

Tala 1. Yang 2 Mariah 0.

Atleast it's second place to Yang and not someone like Kai or Sepncer...

"TALA! YOU ARE DEAD!" yelled an angry Spencer from the other side of my door

...Shit.

* * *

**A/N:YAY! It's Chapter 5! (Does a happy dance) I'm so proud of myself. I never thought that I'd ever type 5 chapters that are over 2000 words ever in my life (Cries tears of joy) Bad part ring finger swelled up slightly but I will not stop writing! Despite the fact that I can't wear my engaement ring at the moment (Points to ring). I will go on why? Because I love you readers that much! So Ja Ne and Domo Arigato to everyone who reviewed **


	6. Spencer and the fangirl

**Me: Oh my god! I never thought it possible but it's Chapter 6! (squeals)**

**Bryan: If Yang owned this story I'd kill her.**

**Me: HEY! That wasn't nice!**

**Bryan: Hn (walks off)  
**

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit and shit. I didn't think that I would die before I even got to kiss Rei but apparently my number is up. 

"Does he have to bang on the door like that. I mean he just got back from St. Petersburg." said Yang getting up.

Noooo! Don't do it! He's going to kill me!

"What the hell is going on?!" said Mariah finally regaining her composure...somewhat.

Hm. Let me think. Spencer is at the door ready to kill me. Rei is staring at me...Don't get sucked into his sexy eyes...which are yellow...and very cat-like...did I mention sexy...oh look it's a hand...huh?

"Um...Tala?" said Rei waving his hand in front of my face," Are you alright?"

Not for long but at least I can die somewhat happy. Now time for the cheesy line.

"Rei, I--oomph!" I manage to say.

Shit! Where the hell did that fist...oh...

"Um..hi Spencer." I manage to say despite the evident swelling of my cheek.

Ha! Me and Rei have matching bruises!

"Hi?" snarled Spencer while thrusting his letter in my face.

Oh! Look! Spencer is on the same team as Bryan!...Uh-oh.

"Is that all you can say?!" yelled out Spencer who swung that tree trunk he calls an arm at me.

Time for me to go! Good bye!

"Ivanov! Do not run from me!" yelled Spencer who chased after me.

Need a place to hide. Ten's room! No! It's locked! Um...Yang's room! Yes! Hallelujah! I'm safe! I run into the room and close the door just as Spencer stampede's by.

Phew. That was a close one.

"CRAWLING IN MY SKIN. THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL!"

Holy shit! That ring tone never ceases to scare the shit out of me! Why the hell doesn't Yang change it?...I'm going to pick it up. Why? Because I can. I am the great and almighty Tala-- screw it. It's time for me to get those cue cards. After all who wants to keep going around saying I am the great and almighty Tala Ivanov. The king of ice and the captain of the (once) most feared team. The most generous person on the face of the earth next to Santa Claus. That's pretty long if you ask me and the great and almighty Tala Ivanov does not waste his breathe on saying extremely long titles...Especially since walking around with a sign and looking like an ass is much easier.

"Hello? Yang?" said a male voice on the other line.

Aha! I bet you five dollars that I have her fiancee on the line...Aren't I supposed to say something?

"Yang if you're still mad at me then I'm sorry" said the voice sarcastically.

Hm. That voice sounds familiar. I just can't place it.

"...Tala. Give Yang her phone."

Holy shit It's my favorite psychopath!

"Bryan! Buddy!" I said into the phone.

Hey I'm desperate to get Spencer out of here. What you thought I forgot about him? Not at all considering that I can hear him thundering around my house.

"sigh. What did you do now?" said Bryan.

"Um.."

Obviously Bryan doesn't know about the team being disbanded.

" I kinda...kicked a dog."

"Bullshit."

Damn.

"Now are you going to tell me why you disbanded the team or do I have to let Spencer kill you."

Yikes! How did he know?

"Well...what had happened was...I wasn't paying attention." I say

Why bother lying when Bryan is the human lie detector...either that or I'm just a bad liar.

"Why?"

"Because Rei was filling in for Kai, who lied and said that he was sick." I said.

I am not going down by myself.

"So basically you let you're silly crush get in the way of your duties?!" said Bryan angrily.

"So are you going to save me?" I said desperately

"..."

He hung up! Noooo! You were my last hope Bryan! I am so going to cry. Time for me to finish my will. What? You thought that I was joking about that?! Now let's see. Kai will get my car as I said before. Hm. Maybe I should leave the penthouse and Demon to Rei. Yeah Demon will keep the pink haired she-devil off of Rei. I would leave Wolborg with Yang but after that one incident with the fake Wolborg I think that Yang will sell him. So I'll give him to...Hm. I'll just take him to the grave with me.

Bang! Bang!

"I know you're in there!" yelled Spencer banging on Yang's door.

Holy shit. I'm going to die.

* * *

"Tala!" yelled Yang from the first floor," It's safe to come out!" 

I'm not trusting you. You're the one who let him in here.

"Tala!" yelled Bryan.

He came? My knight in shining armor! I rushed down the stairs to thank Bryan.

"What was that?!" said Mariah blocking my way down at the base of the stairs.

Oh I forgot that you were here.

"Well?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"That was Spencer trying to kill me" I said, "Now can you move?"

"No."

And you wonder why I hate her.

"MOVE!" I yell. Which effectively scares her out of the way.

Oh yeah! I still have it! I shall not lose to a guy with blue hair!

"So now that everyone is here and for the general part everyone is calm." said Yang looking pointedly at Spencer and Bryan," We can now settle whatever the hell is going on."

"No." said Spencer childishly

Why am I scared of him? Oh yeah those giant muscles.

"Spencer..." said Bryan

"What?!" he said glaring at me

That's not nice Spencer...Dammit

"What?!" yelled Spencer flexing his excessive amount of muscle

"Eeks!" I squeak, yes I can squeak, as I duck behind the couch. Of course Spencer is now smirking at me.

He seems to be enjoying this...that bastard.

"Spencer..." said Yang and Bryan in unison," Don't make us kick you out of here."

...I bet you five dollars you they practiced that.

"Do it." said Spencer flexing his muscles and rising to his full height. Bryan and Yang just gave him an exasperated look.

...I have a new respect for them. I mean think about it. I jumped behind the couch and they didn't even flinch at Spencer's sheer size.

"Fine" said Yang who quickly handcuffed Spencer.

I'm starting to think that Yang is a magician or something. I mean there is no other way that she can produce handcuffs out of thin air.

"What? How'd you--"said Bryan

"I live with Tala." said Yang

"Oh."

Oh! What does living with me have to do anything with handcuffs? Though I would like to use a pair on Rei and then lick...his shoe. Thought I was going to say it. Right? You pervert.

Hmm. Maybe if I escort Spencer outside I could get those handcuffs...on second thought no. I'd rather live to have hot sex with Rei then to die in an attempt to have kinky sex with Rei.

"Bryan if you please." said Yang bowing formally.

"Of course." he said and with a smirk Bryan left with a handcuffed, and now yelling, Spencer in tow.

"Well...that went better than expected." I said.

After all I thought that I was going to die. I'm going to to keep that will though. Just in case of an emergency.

"True but now I have to clean up what Spencer had destroyed. No thanks to you." she said glaring at me.

Huh? What...Oh. Somehow Spencer had managed to punch a hole in the telvision, shred part of the couch, make numerous holes in the walls and shatter at least half of the windows. Damn. And this is just the living room. Gods know what he did to the other rooms...HOLY SHIT! I jump up and barely miss knocking down Brooklyn (who decided to assess the damage) and run to my room.

Thank god my room is untouched. Walking forward I trip a wire that causes the mirror off my dresser to fall forward and then have random jewelery and clothes fly all over the place. Some of them getting hooked on the ceiling fan, others flying into my open closet door...Huh? I never open that door. My closet is the place where I throw everything that I won't need anymore or don't want to see in my life ever again. Like that evil clown plushie that Kai got me as a prank on my birthday, knowing that I am terrified of clowns almost as much as I am heights.

"he he he"

Okay what the fuck was that. It sounded like...

"OH MY GOD IT'S TALA IVANOV!!! AIEEEEEEEEE!"

NO!

"Everyone out now! Fangirl alert!" I yell while running through the house and out the door.

"How'd she get inside?" yelled Julia running alongside me which in itself is a feat considering all the training that I was forced to do.

"Why should you worry?" I yelled back.

"She might be lesbian or bi."

HOLD THE PHONE! I hope Julia isn't a homophobe! I will so kill her!

"Ahhh!" I hear from inside the house.

Holy hyperbole Batman! Why is it that some one always get left behind? Okay let's see...Brooklyn. Check. Julia. Obviously check. Yang. Check. Mariah. Unfortunately check. Rei... oh shit.

"I'M COMING REI!" I yelled as I run back into the lion's pit.

I repress the little snicker that tried to force it's way out. Obviously my perverted mind still works even in emergencies.

I rush in there to see Rei hiding behind what's left of the television. Performing a manuver that makes the Navy SEALS seem like pansies I make it over to Rei.

"Do you think you can make it?" I say in all seriousness.

"No. My ankle is shot."

"Hop on." I say as I turn around and kneel.

I know it sounds like some cheesy version on Saving Private Ryan but this is actually what happens whenever there is a fan girl.

"But Tala I'm too--"

"Just shut up and get on"

I didn't go to Biovolt and survive for nothing.

"Whatever you say."

Grunting under the pressure of kneeling and having Rei on my back I look around to make sure the coast is clear...Okay ready and RUN LIKE HELL IVANOV!

"So far so good. Door in sight"

"EEKS! IT'S TALA IVANOV AND REI KON!" yelled the rabid fangirl.

"Holy shit!" I yell as I run like hell out the door.

* * *

(5 hours later)

Damn fangirls and their telepathy. I swear they must have it. Either that or a radar. I mean how could every fangirl manage to find me and Rei no matter where we (or rather I) ran. They were at the park, in the alley, around the corner, on the docks and finally we made it to the bba center. Thankfully they're not allowed here. Now we're sitting here in the medical wing bandaging Rei's ankle and I'm sitting here drinking what has to be at least a gallon of water. Mariah's here with Julia and both of them are envious of me because I had extended time with Rei.

All I have to say: Ha ha! Take that bitches!

I got to have Rei cling to me for 5 hours straight (though I rather it be in different circumstances) and all you can say is that you said hi. What now bitches! What now! I'm so happy that I would kiss myself if it were possible but alas, it is not possible. Just like licking your elbow is impossible.

...You just tried to lick your elbow now. Don't deny it.

"Well Mr. Ivanov you should be alright. Mr. Kon I am prescribing these pain killers and you need these crutches to get around until you come and see me in 1 month."

"...I hate crutches..." mumbled Rei but somehow I had caught that.

I wouldn't mind carrying you all over the place Rei.

"Huh? Did you say something Mr. Kon?" said the nurse smiling gently

"Oh. Nothing!" he said smiling. When the nurse's back was turned." Nothing my ass."

Oh my god! Did Rei just curse? The world is coming to an end!

"REI-REI!" shreiked thing1, also known as Mariah.

"Are you okay?" said thing 2, also kown as Julia, who just 'accidentally' shoved Mariah out of the way.

Sigh. Hopefully my competetion will just eliminate themselves and I have Rei without doing anything.

* * *

**A/N: (squeals again) I did it!Chapter six is done and Chapter seven will be here...eventually. I never thought this possible.Ja Ne and Domo Arigato to those who reviewed. (Faints from excitement)**


	7. Another lover

**Me: Welcome to Chapter 7 of Life of a psychotic red-head! We're glad to see you! Right Yang!!!**

**Yang: (walks off)**

**Me:Great and she leaves me to do the disclaimer...ahem! me me me me me! fa la la la la ! Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do! Do a deer. A female deer. Re. A drop of--**

**Everyone else: JUST DO IT ALREADY!**

**Me: Sheesh! Fine! Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, so you no sue. **

* * *

"Good morning!" said Mariah smiling at me 

Okay...This has got to be some sick joke...very sick.

"She's not here for you" said Yang from my magically fixed dresser.

Then she's here for who?

"Hn." said Rei from behind me.

Ha! He's in bed with me...though we didn't do anything..unfortunately...Hm. I'm starting to feel deja vu. The last time I was naked and Yang was smiling...like she is now. Great. I can already tell that I am going to make a complete ass of myself again. I am so going back to sleep.

"TALA IVANOV DO NOT GO BACK TO SLEEP! WE HAVE A MEETING TODAY!" shrieked Thing one.

"Must you yell?!" I say rising up out of my bed.

"Um..." she said blushing furiously

Yang bursts out laughing. What? Oh... Okay so I sleep naked. Didn't we discover this already?

"Well Tala, I think that most people are naked when they're sleeping with someone." said Yang.

Not again. Sigh. Why me? Why? Does fate have some cruel intention or am I God's little joke.

"YOU WERE SLEE-- Mphm!" said Mariah behind a hand that came out of nowhere.

Oh look it's Brooklyn! And he's saved me...and staring at my nakedness. Is the whole goddamn team going to see me naked before we even have an official name?...You know when I put it like that I feel like a dirty slut. Once again this is one of those days when I should have never gotten out of bed.

"You're--"

"--naked. Yeah we discovered that." I said harshly

"No, well yes but...um...you're..." he said blushing.

What? It's not like I'm aroused or anything. I actually didn't think I did anything besides standing in front of you naked. Which is bad enough as it is.

"Here." said Yang handing me a pair of white boxers she got from my draw.

Oh. Why thank you. At least someone here is not gawking at the hotness that is Tala.

"The hotness that is Tala?" said Rei around a snicker.

"Yes." I said while sliding into the boxers.

Thankfully nature boy and thing one are to busy fighting with each other to hear that. Ha ha! Thing one can't get out of Brooklyn's hold. Ouch. That looked like it hurt. It seems like all the males in this house are going to have matching bruises. Is there a sign on our faces that says 'punch here' or something? I should record it and put it on the BBA website. Brooklyn vs Medusa. Who shall win? My bet is on Brooklyn.

"Okay that's enough!" said Yang getting fed up with the two of them. "I think enough destruction has been done already and everyone here needs to take their shower so hurry up!"

Well some one's angry... well more angrier than usual. I wonder if it has anything to do with that fan girl.

"Well? What are you all standing here for?! Your captain said that you had a meeting so get to it." she 'yelled' at use while glaring at us.

Well that stopped the fight...I should have recorded it and put it on the Internet. This way Mr. Dickerson could see how bad of an idea it is to have Mariah as a team captain and then I can be Captain instead. This way if we go traveling I can share a room with Rei...HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKER BATMAN! POTENTIAL RAPE ALERT! WOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOO (1) CALL THE POLICE! 911! Oh wait! That in America...uh what's the number to Japan's police force? Uh...This is sad. If I'm ever in trouble I can't call for help. How fucked up is that?

"Um Tala..."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need help."

Why not ask...oh wait we're the only ones left in my room. Yes I am that lazy.

"Help with what?" I say just now noticing the blush on Rei's face

"Well...help standing in the shower." he mumbled.

Is that me or have the angels begun to sing? No. He really just asked me to help him in the shower? HALLEUJAH! My prayers have been answered! Thank you rabid fan girl!

"Well if it's too much to ask then I could--"

"No. It's no problem." I said cutting off Rei who took my silence as unease

There's never any problem to me seeing you naked...not that I'm planning anything...what?! Oh come on give me more credit than that. I don't rape the cripple...no matter how sexy they are.

Lifting Rei off the bed I carry him to the bathroom and who do I just happen to encounter. Ten. Great. I bet you five more dollars that Yang sent him so he could help Rei in the shower.

"Give him here."

Yup. Told ya so. Seems like no one can trust me not to rape my kitten.

I reluctantly hand him over to Ten and watch them disappear into one of the bathrooms. Sighing soon after I realize two things.

I still haven't gotten the chance to see Rei naked.

And now all 3 of the bathrooms are in use.

Great.

* * *

"So we have to come up with a name and a plan"said thing one. 

Obviously.

"Obviously" said Julia voicing my thoughts

You know what. I am really getting annoyed with the idea that everyone can read Tala's mind but Tala can't read anyone else's mind thing. I mean how unfair is that. They get to keep all their thoughts private but yet my thought are either accidentally blurted out by me or they just read my mind. Oh my god! Does this mean that they've seen my fantasies about my and Rei! Nooooo! I am going to commit suicide if so.

"Well first off Tala." Mariah said sharply

Thaaaaaat's me!

"You'll be our substitute." said Mariah.

What?! I don't think so. Tala Ivanov does not play substitute!

"Um. Mariah. With all things considering it would make more since that I'd be the substitute." said Rei.

Awww. He's willing to be the substitute for me. Do not cry tears of joy Ivanov.

"I have to agree with that." said Brooklyn pointedly looking at me for some odd reason.

What?! Can he read my mind too! Well sorry. You're not getting the same reaction Captain Planet.

"Me too." said Julia, "I mean considering that Rei's leg won't heal by the time that the tournament starts..."

"...fine." said Mariah

Ha! Take that bitch! I am no substitute!

"Well...we still have to think of a name." she said, "Any ideas?"

Wow. That slipped my mind. Usually Bryan comes up with the team name. Though cool, that German one was odd. I mean blitzkrieg? Wasn't that one of the tactics used _against_ Russians during the World War? Didn't that at least strike him as odd. Considering we were the _Russian_ team and not the German.

"How about A & D?" said Brooklyn

"Attention Deficient?" I guessed.

I feel stupid. I mean everyone is laughing at me. It's not like it was that bad of a guess was it? Sigh. Ivanov, just shut up and look pretty.

"No." said Brooklyn while laughing at me.

"So what's A&D stand for" asked Julia around her laughter.

Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I don't know. To me it sounded cool."

I already know who shouldn't think of the team name.

"...any other suggestions?" said Mariah while looking at Brooklyn oddly, who is staring at me again.

What?! I didn't even really do anything this time! Do you have a problem with staring?!

"No dear Tala, but now you just gave everyone else a reason to stare at you."

Damn. Can I go one day without slipping in monologues?

"Okay. Then since you're so...vocal today any ideas?"

Uh-oh. Um...

"Samurai Pizza Cats?" I whisper out. Thankfully no one heard me.

"Huh?" said Rei.

Aieeeee! He looks so adorable when confused! Oh wait! Aren't I supposed to think of a name...but Rei's staring at me ever so...No! Must concentrate and think of team name!...But he's sitting there...I would take him home if he wasn't already here...Team name...But Rei-- no!...Team name! Team name! Team Rei! Team...I hate myself...Sigh. I don't know.

"I got nothing." I say.

"How about something that's in every country that each of us is from." said Rei.

Brilliant idea! It's why I love you...Well one of the reasons.

"National Wildlife Preserve?" offered Brooklyn.

Strike two for you Brooklyn.

"A red light district?" said Julia

Jeez. Five guesses as to who the pervert of the team will be.

"A zoo?" said Rei.

Hm. That could be our first date.

"No. Those aren't good enough." said Mariah.

Excuse me? Any idea Rei gives is good enough!

"How about you or have you gone silent on us?" said Julia.

"A military"

"A military?!" said everyone.

I hate echoes.

"Yes a military. Think about it. Beyblade and war are similar in some ways." I said.

"How so?" said Brooklyn.

"War is when 2 countries battle each other for victory. Beyblading is when 2 opponents battle each other for victory. Both of them need an equal balance of strategy and strength and both do not end until there is one victor."I said.

Ha! I do have my brilliant moments.

"So what should we name ourselves then. Not Blitzkrieg again. No offence but that name was a little off." said Rei.

"Blame Bryan." I responded.

What? It's not like I thought of naming our team after a tactic that killed thousands possibly millions of my people.

"Hm...that's not a bad idea." said Rei.

Two points for me! Rei thinks I'm smart. He thinks the great and almighty Tala Ivanov. The king of ice and the captain of the (once) most feared team. The most generous person on the face of the earth next to Santa Claus. Who is painfully honest and the only occupant of his house who isn't psychic is now smart...I'm really going to invest in those cue cards right about now.

"How about team Phyrric Militia(2)?" said Julia

"Do you even know what a phyrric militia is?!" I said

"Do you know what Blitzkrieg is?!" she countered

Touche. Now everyone get off the fucking name! I get it already! God dammit! It was stupid to name your team after an enemy country tactic!

"Phyrric Militia it is then!" said Mariah slamming a spoon down on the table as her make believe gavel.

* * *

"Lunch time!" Brooklyn announced from the kitchen.

Huh? Why is Brooklyn...well slap my butt and call me a midget! I think Yang actually let someone help her cook!

"...What up with the silverware?" said Rei looking at the table.

Yeah. Why is there a knife, a spoon the size of my head, a very small empty bowl and one chopstick on the table? And that was at my spot alone. Is this supposed to be some type of cultural diffusion thing? If so it's not very good.

"Brooklyn wanted to set the table." Yang simply said.

And what country sets their table like this. No what psycho (besides Brooklyn) sets their table like this? Not I that's for sure.

"Do you like? I tried to get one item from each of our cultures." he said smiling.

One. What culture does this giant spoon come from?

Two. What planet did the aliens come from that dropped you off here Brooklyn?

"Let's eat!" he said excitedly sitting down and pointedly staring at me

What?! I have done nothing but stand naked in front of you and you said...wait a minute were you staring at my...oh no. Brooklyn I do not like you! I like Rei! Reeeeeiii!

"Yes?" said Rei.

"I was wondering if you would trade your giant...spatula for my chopstick." I said.

Is that a spatula? I'm not sure. I mean how many spatula's do you see that are a hexagon and looks like a bowl with a handle?

"Um...sure...I guess." he said handing me his 'spatula' and taking my chopstick from my outstretched hand.

And thus the trade of silverware (And other utensils that don't belong on a table. Like a electrical plug) begins.

"Will you trade me your knife for my cup?" said Brooklyn.

Are we the last two to make an exchange? Great. Now here comes the moment where everyone stares and I look like either I'm a generous guy ,Thus leading Brooklyn to think that I'm easy, or look like an evil bitch ,thus making Brooklyn think I'm playing hard to get. Help!

"...no." I say

Hey. I rather think that I'm playing hard to get and have him know that I'm ignoring him or lead him on while he knows that I'm gay. He just might try to take advantage of that. Trust me I wouldn't put anything past this guy. He's like a Rubik Cube with an extra color. Really complicated and confusing. Sigh. Now on top of keeping Mariah and Julia off of Rei, I have to keep Brooklyn off of me and get Rei on me. I hate my life.

* * *

**(1) That was my very poor imitation of a siren**

**(2) Phyrric comes from King Phyrrus of Epirus. He led his men into war with the Romans and defeated them in 2 of the battles but the casualties in the end caused them to lose the war. Kinda of like World War I for the Russians.**

**A/N: I did it! Chapter seven...somewhat rushed. I'm going to France from Wednesday till Labor Day and I wanted to give you one more chapter before I go. Ja Ne and Domo Arigato to those who reviewed**


	8. Friendly Altercation Between Colleagues

**Me: Welcome to Chapter 8 of Life of a psychotic red-head! **

**Tyson: Why haven't I been mentioned?!**

**Me: Because I am the authoress and it is in my power not to put you in a story.**

**Tyson: Hmph. Fine.**

**Me: Now do the disclaimer!**

**Tyson: NO!**

**Me: (Dangles cookie in front of Tyson)**

**Tyson:...Yang does not own beyblade! COOKIE! (Eats cookie)**

* * *

"No! I'm not showing it to you!" 

"Why not? I wanna see it!"

"Rei… no."

"_Please?_"

"No."

"Just take it out."

"Alright, fine. Not a word of this to anyone."

"It's huge! And… it's just dangling there… Can I touch it?"

"What? Uh… sure?"

And here I thought my life couldn't get anymore weird. But alas Brooklyn and Rei have proved me wrong. Though I am not blaming Rei. It's not his fault that Brooklyn has a pet Burmese Python. What? Did you think that he was...shame on you. I would never let my Rei even look at another man.

"Wow. Now what was the point of hiding it in a tank?" Rei said admiring the snake on his shoulders.

"Because people tend to try to skin it alive for it's magnificent scales and then boil and eat the rest of it." Brooklyn said offhandedly.

Actually that was more logical than most of the things he's said. Yes people in your absence a week has passed. And in this week I have been:

-Humiliated beyond belief.  
-Stripped of so many of my lovely titles that I am now back to my birth name Tala.  
-Once again lost my glare  
-Moved further away from Rei  
-Chewed out by Mariah to where I was almost made to be the mechanic.  
-Chased, mauled and lost a shoe and earring to those crazed fan girls. No do not ask how they got close enough to get my earring.  
-Terrorized by Spencer and Ian.  
-And somehow I have unintentionally gotten closer to Brooklyn.

No. This has not been a good week.

"Tala. What do you think about it?" said Rei turning towards me with the snake now on his arm.

...I think that's one slow moving snake.

"It's not slow moving and it is a she."

"An how can you tell this?" I asked ignoring my slip in monologue. Hey if it happened to you as often as it did me you would begin to ignore it as well.

I have never seen any of genitals on a snake.

"Her aura is a nice calming blue. She looks at you through gentle eyes and her voice is that of a soothing angel." said Brooklyn as if it were the most obvious thing.

...See what I meant about the 'skinning the snake' comment being logical?

" Sure Brooklyn." said Rei.

"Anyways!" I sharply dismiss Brooklyn's comment with a flick of my hand, " I think that it is time for breakfast."

"Okay." said Brooklyn who took the snake from Rei and put her in the cage and walked out of the door.

"Hm. Do you think that Yang has given any food to Mariah?" asked Rei

"Only the bare essentials." I said

* * *

Upon walking into the kitchen I find out that I am right about the bare essentials. Mariah is sitting there with her head on the table. Barely conscious and drooling...ew. In my opinion She looks more like a dead fish now. Which brings me back to the theory that either Mariah's a medical mystery, adopted or not a human being. Yes I have many theories on what Mariah is. 

"Mariah? Are you alive?" said Brooklyn waving a hand in front of Mariah.

"Uhhhhhnnnggg." she said

...Okay what the fuck was that?! This proves my theory that Mariah isn't human. Ha! I should get a Nobel peace prize for discovering a mutant!

"Good morning people!" said Julia storming in the room all bright and cheery.

Hm. Something's not right here. Julia us happy and Yang is...gone! OH MY GOD! JULIA KILLED YANG! NOOOOOOOO! WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO FEED ME NOW!!!! NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THE DO DO BIRD!

"Tala. Calm down. I just went grocery shopping." said Yang popping up behind me.

ALLELUIA! Thank you who ever is up there. I won't have to starve!...Wait one minute!

"Didn't you go shopping yesterday?" I said

"Yes but it wasn't for food it was supplies for the tournament or did you forget?"

No. I didn't forget about that. I am not that slow, I just forgot what you wen shopping for...shut up. I know your laughing at me.

"Anyways!" Yang said sharply, "Mariah! Stop drooling on my clean table!"

"Guurrgggggghhhnn" she replied.

...That was just disturbing. Well not as disturbing as that two year old that was sitting next to me on a bus. I swear there was something wrong with her! She was sitting there sucking on her fingers and moaning. Don't look at me like that. Yes I know that most two years olds do that but if you would of heard her moaning. She sounded like some whore who was...well let's just say that it was very disturbing. (1)

Okay it was extremely disturbing. And now I have goosebumps.

"You know you could just let me and Tala take her into her room." suggested Brooklyn.

Yup. definitely have goosebumps and now chills.

"That sounds fine. Thank you Brooklyn." she said.

And I'm trembling. Don't believe me look at my hand! It's trembling! Look at it!

"Well ready Tala?" asked Brooklyn grabbing one of Mariah's arms.

No. I'm never going to be ready for anything involving you and that predator.

"Tala. Go or else I'll starve you worse than her" said Yang turning around and turning on the stove.

Ew. I actually like looking normal not like...that. Grabbing her other arm I am seriously praying that whatever she has is not contagious.

"Here. Let me help you cook." said Julia on our way out.

**_Thwack. Thud._**

Ha ha.

* * *

"Well now that's done with." said Brooklyn. 

And thank god it is.

"So. We have a good what hour or so before breakfast." said Brooklyn

Good point Brooklyn. Maybe I should wash my hands before we eat. Scratch that. I'm going to take another shower. Who knows what I could've gotten from touching it.

"Maybe we should...engage in recreational activities."

I have no idea what you mean by that but whatever it is no. I mean that all white suit hides is a body that can give Spencer, Rick and Crusher a run for their money. No I'm not coming on to him but you have never played tennis with him. I had thought that America was attacking again.

"Well how about it?" said Brooklyn putting on his I'm so innocent smile.

"No."

"Wrestling then?"

"Hell no."

"Good" said Brooklyn dragging me off to the gym that everyone trains in.

Help me.

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" 

"Shut up you big baby."

"No. OW!"

Do not cry Ivanov. Do not cry.

"OW! You fucking bitch!" I yelled out in pain.

"Oh really"said Yang who gave my side a rather painful poke (Read: stab) with her finger.

"OW!"

"Shut up and take it like a man"

This is cruel. First Brooklyn beats the shit out of me and now I have to endure Yang's painful bandaging. This is just cruel and wrong.

"What were you thinking? Picking a fight with Brooklyn." said Yang

I didn't pick a fight with Brooklyn. If I remember correctly I said no to Brooklyn's wrestling match but Brooklyn does not take no for an answer. So he escorted (Read: dragged) me to the gym which had a wrestling mat in the middle. Then he beat the shit out of me.

"It wasn't a fight, per se. It was more of an altercation of roughhousing between colleagues." said Brooklyn with his trademark smile.

An altercation of roughhousing between colleagues?! Sure and Bryan was having a tea party with Rei when he battled him.

"Still Brooklyn. You should've went easy on him."said Julia

" I did. I only used one hand."

ONE HAND?! ONLY USED ONE HAND?! IT FELT LIKE THERE WERE ATLEAST 4 PEOPLE FIGHTING ME!

"Regardless. Now we're down two bladers." said Julia.

Well that's okay five is a bit excessive. I mean we have no technician.

"Good point Tala. Maybe you should fill in."

"No."

"Come on Tala you'd be--"

"No."

"But--"

"No! One more word and I'll make what Brooklyn just did to me seem to be a mere hand game. " I said with a glare.

"Uhmmmmghhhnnn."

"Seems like Mariah's awake now. Brooklyn take a plate up to her." said Yang.

Oh my god. Yang's feeding Mariah.

"Yes ma'am" said Brooklyn grabbing the one plate on the table and leaving.

Silence reign over the place when our little psycho left the room. Until

"...OW!"

"You pansy."

* * *

**(1) Yes this happened in real life. You'd get even more weidos than this on a NYC bus.**

**A/N: Well Chapter 8 locked and done. Back from France and better than ever. Though I think that I could've been a bit quicker. Gomen nasai for the slow update! (Bows) Ja Ne and Domo Arigato to those who reviewed.**


	9. Flying, Tyson and Lee! Oh My!

**Me: Wow. Is this really the ninth chapter?!**

**Tala: No.**

**Me: Oh...Wait a minute!**

**Tala: Ha! I win! The Fallen Angel927 does not own beyblade **

* * *

"Attention passengers of flight 1565 to Hong Kong. Please report to gate 15." said the announcement. 

Why do we have to fly? I mean it's not like China is far away. Why can't we take a boat? You know a cruise would be nice. Hell it doesn't have to be a cruise. I just don't want to leave the ground.

"Hurry up Tala! We're going to be late!" yelled Mariah from somewhere ahead of me.

Hey. You can't blame for lagging behind. Remember what happened last time? Yeah I was out of it for about 3 hours. My system crashed. You know what. Now would be a good time to tell you something about that. You know to distract me. See growing up in Bio Volt is never a good thing. Either they twist you around till you don't know what's left from right or you die. Now everyone knows about the beatings, starvation and other methods of torture. (I in particular hated the starvation one. Tala without food is not a pretty sight.) Also they experimented on you. Well mostly on me. There's this chip in the back of my head that's somehow magically connected to my eye and tells me everything physically about a person. Things like height, strength, etc, etc. Well that thing crashed. Hence the blackout. Now why' Yang attack me with the fucking needle I'll never know. I bet you she did it while I was conscious just to torture me. Why? Because everyone love torturing Tala.

"Passengers of flight 1565 to Hong Kong. Please report to gate 15." said the announcement again.

Thank you evil announcement thing for reminding me of what I'm dreading to do. Hm. Maybe if I walk slower they'll go on without me and I can stay home safely on the ground and miss...never mind. I'll go. After all everyone loves to star at the sex god that is Tala Ivanov!

* * *

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I am going to die a virgin! Fuck! This is not how I wanted to die! 

"Tala. Are you okay? you look rather pale." said Brooklyn.

"One. I am naturally pale and two. I AM SUSPENDED IN AIR AT 15000 FEET OF THE GROUND! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!" I yell at Brooklyn.

"What is the great and almighty Tala Ivanov afraid of heights?" said Mariah mockingly as she twisted over her seat in front of me to sneer.

No. I'm petrified of heights.

"Oh well. At least Rei isn't afraid of height. Right Rei?" said Julia leaning over Yang to place a hand on Rei's thigh. Yang pushed (read: shoved) Julia on to the floor. Julia used this excuse to grab on to Rei and pull herself up.

Not only am I going to die a virgin but that whore is going to seduce Rei! FUCK!

"Um. Are you okay Julia."

"She's fine Rei-Rei." said Mariah squishing Julia with her pillow that the stewards so graciously gave her.

"Look. I don't care if you two fucking kill each other over Rei but I swear to god if one of you touched me I'll make it so you wished that you were dead. " said Yang glaring at both Julia and Mariah.

"Now look here I'm the captain of this team and--"

"If you keep it up you won't be able to even look at a beyblade nor hold one." said yang in all seriousness.

"I have to agree with Yang on this one guys. Besides if you notice Tala is turning blue." said Brooklyn ever so calmly.

Thanks a lot everyone for paying attention. Now if you don't mind I would like to get off this plane.

"Move away! Move away!" said Yang as she shooed the crowd that had inevitably grown around us. Turning me around to face Brooklyn, she hit me in the back and the spit (and whatever else is in me. You can't be to sure with Bio Volt) that had blocked my wind pipe cleared and I regained my breathing abilities. Unfortunately I had face first into Brooklyn's crotch. Great. Now I'm going do die a virgin, lose Rei to a whore and unwillingly give head to a guy that I don't even like. Just great.

* * *

Well I'm off that hell hole that everyone calls a plane and my first thought is. Chinese people are short. I mean with the exception of like Rei, Lee and Gary. The rest of the population seems to be under five feet. Now I know how Spencer feels and it's...fucking awesome! I mean I can actually look down on someone other than Ian! Oh yeah! Bow down to the almighty sex god that is Tala Ivanov you midgets! 

"Well it's about time that you arrived!" said a mysterious voice.

Oh! It's the guess that voice game! Okay! It's--

"LEE!" yelled Mariah attacking her brother.

Thanks for ruining the game Mariah.

"I thought that you would send Gary to pick us up" she said excitedly before reverting to Chinese.

Hm. Now that I see both of them next to each other I can't help but wonder.

WHAT FUCKING RACE IS MARIAH?!

I mean looking at everyone else here she has no Chinese features! Her eyes aren't almond and she doesn't have a yellowish complexion. Her hair is naturally pink. Okay I know what you're thinking. Naturally pink hair? Well after making some observations (snooping through her bag with 3 pairs of latex gloves on) I noticed that she is lacking in pink hair dye. So how is she maintaining that hair color? Easy.

SHE'S AN EXTRA TERRSTREIAL OR A DEMON!

Even though the demon one is more likely I'm hoping that the alien one is true. I mean it's cool to discover and alien. You'd be burned at the stake for discovering a demon.

"Well. I heard that you'd been giving my sister a hard time." said Lee who magically popped in front of me.

Hey look I'm taller than Lee too! Oh. He's waiting for a response. Hm. How about I just stay silent and stare at him as if he insignificant.

"Well. I don't take kindly to disrespect." he said cracking his knuckles

"Than tell that to your sister" I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Isn't she the one who came into my house and disturbing my delicate balance of things. Isn't she the one who demanded that I should let he team stay in my house. Not ask but demanded it. Isn't she the one who one numerous occasions upset not only me but Yang my best friend. If there is anyone who you should be talking about disrespect to it's Mariah."

Silence reigned over the whole airport . I swear even the paparazzi and crazed fans stopped in their tracks. Taking this as my cue I turn around on my heel and leave. The only thought crossing my mind.

I AM THE GREATEST PERSON ON THE PLANET!!!!

* * *

Wow. I waited for Yang and the rest to catch up with me at the entrance and for once I didn't get scolded for being rude. In fact I got several thank you and a severely pissed of Mariah. Am I proud of myself? HELL YEAH! I mean I got even an apology from Lee. Can anything go wrong. 

"TALA!"

Apparently so. I don't even have to guess at who this is. It's the guy who tries to befriend me. I think I better start walking faster.

"TALA! WAIT!"

How about no.

Tyson latched on to my arm as I almost started to break into a run...Dammit.

"Did you not hear me?" he said slightly out of breath from chasing after me.

Um...sure. Let's go with that one.

"I just wanted to say hi."

I don't care. Get off of me. If you haven't noticed I'm wearing white and you're touching me.

"Hi." I said gruffly while ever so 'politely' taking his hands off of me. Now obviously that wasn't a big enough clue that I don't want to be his best friend.

"So anyways I told Max that..."

Why is he talking to me? I mean I only smiled because the cameras was there during the first tournament that they competed in. Hasn't he realized that I don't like him or is he going to force himself on me?...Ew. That sounded so wrong. The only person I want to be forced on me is Rei...with some whip cream...and strawberries...and--

"Did you know that I'm on the same team as Ian."

Good bye almost fantasy. I hope you'll visit sometime soon. Wait a minute. On the same team as Ian? Oh my fucking god!!! That midget cannot keep his mouth closed for shit!

"He says that you're gay. Is that true?"

Maybe...dammit!

"Maybe? Oh so then you're bi curious?"

I'm surprised you even know a word as big as curious. It seems that you do know something new everyday.

" No? Arg! Are you deliberately fucking with me?" he yelled pulling his hair.

One. Yes. Two, I'm surprised you know what the word deliberately means. Three, Even more of a surprise. He's used it properly in a sentence! I think Tyson is actually starting to learn!

"You're impossible."

Nothing is impossible for a possible!...Damn that Kim Possible.

"Tyson. Leave him." said Kai solidifying (another big word. Yay!) behind me and glaring Tyson away.

"Thanks" I say.

"Hn." said Kai as he walked off.

Well. That's Kai for you. I guess he's stuck with Tyson...or Lee...or someone else. You know what I'm not even going to think about it. I'm just going to go to the hotel and sleep. Good night folks.

* * *

A/N: Well that's Chapter nine for you (Jumps up estactic!) I can't believe we made it this far! Yay me! Domo Arigato to those who reviewed and who will reviewed (Gives everyone a Tala plushie) Yay! I'm sorry if I seemed more random than the usual but I never thought that I would make it this far with a story that I acutually enjoy writing. And that I would have readers who kept reading even though my writing style has changed somewhat. Even though almost no one read the side fic but I'm still happy none the less. Well Ja Ne! (Runs off happily) 


	10. It's not what you think!

**Me: Okay. Please don't kill me. I know it's been about a month since I updated and I'm sorry! (Bows deeply) It's just that an evil creature known as writers block attacked me and I just now fended it off. So don't kill me. I want to live!**

**Kai: Shut up.**

**Me: No! I have to apologize! (Bows again) Please forgive me.**

**Kai: (rolls eyes)**

**Me: So if you are not mad at me I now present to you Chapter 10 of Life of a Psychoctic Red-head**

* * *

"Tala. Up. Now." 

No. Mommy I don't wanna get out of bed!

"Up!"

"...Why?"

"Because I hate you."

"Okay...Goodnight." I said rolling over.

Obviously this mere little action pissed whoever it was waking me up. How do I know that you ask? Easy. They flipped me off of the bed...that jerk. Sitting up, I glared at my intruder who did nothing but just blankly looked back at me as if I was the one who just threw him off the bed.

"Get dressed and go downstairs." said Bryan walking out of my room.

Question: Why is Bryan waking me up like I'm still on his team?

...Oh my god! Has this all been a dream and I'm just now waking up!? Oh please let it be so. With the exception of Rei coming to live with me this whole week has been a nightmare. Wait a minute! If this was a dream then why am I not in my room...DAMMIT! It's not. I am so going to cry. So if this is not a dream then my question still remains unanswered. Which means I have to ask the jerk what the hell was he doing in my hotel room?

"TALA! ARE YOU UP?" yelled my 'oh so wonderful' team captain.

"NO!" I yelled back.

"OKAY!"

Hm. I think she's avoiding me. Finally! Now time to get dressed. Hm. What to wear? Opening my suitcase I pulled out a sleeveless red top and some black jeans. Hm. I'm starting to think that I only have four colors in my whole entire wardrobe. Oh well. Getting dressed I put my hair in a ponytail because I just don't feel like being bothered with it, I grabbed Wolborg and some black fingerless gloves and walked out the door. Hm. Nobody's here. Oh lookie! A note!

_Tala,_

_We are all downstairs in the dining hall. Your medicine is in my suitcase in the front pocket. If you do not take them I shall forcefully shove them down your throat. Do not ask how I will know if you took them or not. Just know that I will. _

_Love, Yang._

Okay then. I think I'll go take my medicine.

* * *

"Hey! That was mine!" yelled Tyson. 

"Oh yeah ! Let me see you try and take it then!" yelled someone who I obviously can't reconize by voice.

"Arggg!"

"Look at Tyson. How the hell did we all lose to this guy?"

Hm. Very good question. I opened the door to see everyone except Tyson and I think Rick sitting civilly at a table . Rick and Tyson are fighting over a piece of French Toast. Maybe if I come in quietly and just inconspicously sit down right next to Yang Tyson won't get the urge to come and befriend me. Again.

"TALA!" yelled Tyson.

It would seem that luck is not on my side.

"Oh my god Tala! Have you seen all the food." he said excitedly.

No. You ate it all. Damn glutton.

"And they have-- Hey! Where are you going?!"

I'm starting to think that breakfast isn't that important this morning.

"Tala! Wait for me!"

Hell no! I broke out into a brisk 'walk' and lost Tyson. Thankfully. As a bonus point I found Kai who happens to be a living Tyson repellant. Thank you god!

"Hello there Kai." I said as calmly as possibly and by this I mean with out the tinge of panic in my voice which I hid oh so well.

Kai just raised one eyebrow and took a drag of his magically appearing cigarette. He blew the smoke out in a ring ,in my face may I add, before replying, "Hn."

Now you may be thinking. What a bastard. Here I am trying to have a conversation and you go and blow smoke in my face from one of your disgusting cigarettes and then reply with one off your hn's. Now in Kai-bonics that's his special way of saying 'Hello. You had better not drag that idiot Tyson over here.' If I hadn't known him for years I would've punched him in the face...Well probably not. You don't have to know Kai for more than five minutes to know not to touch him, be near him, acknowledge his presence and talk to him. Unless you are special like me.

"TALA!" yelled Tyson from the distance.

Shit! Uh...Hiding spot? Where? I looked around and thought of the only logical conclusion. Hide behind Kai. Yup. Yes I know I'm taller and my hair is a dead giveaway with being shockingly bright red. But considering that this is Tyson this actually might work.

"Tala? Oh there you are!" he said.

...or maybe not.

"Tyson, Leave him alone."

"Why should I? He is my friend."

Who lied to you?

"Because we're having an important conversation." said Kai giving one of his infamous glares.

Tyson 'eeps' and runs off. I wish that I could do that.

"Do what?"

Shit. Uh..

"Lie that blantantly and then just glare someone away."

"It wasn't a complete lie."

"Oh...So what do you want to talk about."

"Rei."

Um? Heke?

"What does he mean to you?"

He's the reason of my exsistance. I mean without him I can not figure out how the hell I was living before. I can't go 5 minutes without thinking about him and I have an automatic sensor to wherever he is. I know when he's too far away because I feel as if I'm drowing and when he's near I feel as if I have risen to the surface and can breathe. Basically he's my everything. But me being me I did not put this all into words and instead just said:

"I think he's hot."

Brillance Tala. Pure Brillance. I think that I'm going to shoot myself now.

"That's all?" he said his voice giving away no hints to his motive.

Where is he going with this? I mean it's not like Kai to-- OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY FIRST KISS IS BEING STOLEN BY KAI!

"Good." said Kai his voice slightly husky, "because you're mine and no one else shall have you."

He grabbed onto me and crushed my body aganst his while simontaneously kissing me. Pushing away I glared at him and he just smirked. This bastard is enjoying this!

"Remember. You're mine" he whispered into my ear as he turned my head to face one shocked Rei who was standing there and staring at us.

...Fuck.

"Rei--"

"I'm sorry!" he said his voice wavering and he lowered his head," I didn't know I was interuptting something.". He ran off down the hallway.

"Rei! Wait! It's not--" I yelled as I tried to follow him but Kai grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Mine." he said.

"NO! I AM NOT YOURS HIWATARI! NOT NOW NOT EVER! YOU JUST RUINED THE ONLY THING THAT I WANTED AND ARG! " I yelled as I punched him in the face and ran off to find Rei.

* * *

Faces passed me in a blur. I ran with only one person in mind. Rei. I needed to explain to him. That I didn't want that. That he forced himself upon me. That I'm sorry and that I love him! Ow! 

"Tala...That hurt" said Brooklyn as I just happened to run full force into him.

"I don't care. I need to find Rei. I--"

"I know. I saw him." said Brooklyn.

"Where?! Tell. Me. Now!" I said grabbing the front of his shirt. Brooklyn merely stared into my eyes, unaffected.

"Why?'" said Brooklyn.

"Because I need to set things straight!" I said.

"Because you need to set things straight or that you need to make things worse." said Brooklyn.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rei doesn't like you."

What? Rei doesn't...like...me? But why would he? I mean if he didn't then why is he crying somewhere?

"I don't understand." I said relasing Brooklyn's shirt.

"Think about it." he said.

He's hurt because he saw Kai kissing me. He's...!

"He likes Kai?" I said

Brooklyn nodded.

"But then why is he upset. I mean Kai kissed me! Not the other way around! I didn't want that! I still--"

"But he doesn't know that now does he?" said Brooklyn," Think about it this way. If you saw Rei kissing me despite the fact that I provoked it, what would you think?"

"I would think that...that...you and him are a couple or something along those lines." I said suddenly getting it.

"So what would be the best thing to do?"

"Explain." I said

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Sigh. I'm getting nowhere with this guy! I understand! Now let me fix this whole thing!

"Goddammit Brooklyn! MOVE!" I said pushing him out of the way and countinuing my hunt for Rei.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 10 for you! Done and ready to go! Domo Arigato to those reviewed and Gomen Nasai for taking so long.**


	11. Finding and Losing Rei

**Me: Oh. My. God.**

**Tala: What?**

**Me: It's chapter 11! **

**Tala: So?**

**Me: I never though that I'd ever get this far with a story. **

**Tala: ??**

**Me: I mean whenever look at this I think of me eating a cheeseburger.**

**Tala: And the cheeseburger has to do with the story..**

**Me: It doesn't. I just had a cheeseburger earlier today.**

**Tala: ..**

**Me: Anyways! I don not own Beyblade any characters that are unfamiliar are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

I feel like shit. Shit that has been stepped on by someone. And then when they noticed it dragged across the sidewalk so they could remove me. Then after all of that some pigeons fly by and add more of their shit to join the collection. And as if that wasn't bad enough. A dog came and pissed on where I have been dragged and abused. This day couldn't get any worse.

"TALA!" yelled Mariah

I stand corrected.

"TALA!" she yells barging into my hotel room in which I have taken arms against Kai. I mean After you've been molested in front of the person you love and they ran away. Wouldn't you be hiding from the one who molested you as well?

"Tala what are you talking about?" she asked.

Damn.

"A book I was reading before you rudely infected my breathing space." I said

"Sheesh." she said while shaking her ugly head. Flinging her hair (and probably dirt) around her(and my things which I now have to wash.). "Anyways.There will be practice tomorrow. You will show up."

"And what makes you think that?"I said.

"Easy. I told Yang before I told you." she said smiling evilly.

Damn.

* * *

"I don't want to go to practice."

"Eat your food Tala." said Yang, ignoring my plea.

"But I'll have to leave this room!"

"And?"

"And I refuse to leave it!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes." I said crossing my arm like a child.

Okay. I do not care if I look like a five year old at the moment. I do not care that Yang is just humoring me by keeping this conversation. I really don't care that I'm being rude to the person who brought food up here for me. And I especially do not care that I am acting like a coward...Shut up! I know you're laughing at me...like that cow. Seriously! I was walking somewhere in Russia and there was a farm and I had tripped. The cow there was staring at me and went mooooooooo. I swear it sounded like it was laughing at me...STOP LAUGHING AT ME!! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE!!

"I'm not laughing Tala." said Yang smiling at me

"Oh." I said sitting down in my seat in which I had unconsciously jumped out of.

Sigh. This is what my life has been reduced to. Sitting here in a hotel room. Eating my meal out of take out boxes while hiding from the world with my ever so faithful friend. This is depressing.

"Tala," said Yang after a minute of silence has passed between us, "Why are you refusing to leave this room?"

Because Kai is out there and he's going to rape me...Oops.

Yang's eyes narrowed at my comment. Oh, Did I forget to mention that Yang is Kai's highly over protective cousin? Welll, she is and right now she's torn between killing me or just ignoring what I've said. Hopefully she won't kill me. It sucks to be dead.

Yang takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Why did you say that?"

Is that trick question? Yang looks at me with actual curiosity in her eyes. Aw what the heck. I have nothing to lose but my life and now that I think about it. That's basically nothing without Rei. I take a deep breath and tell her everything that's been happening to me from Brooklyn's crush on me to Kai kissing me. Hell, I even tell her about the little nicknames that I made for myself. When I'm done I can tell that Yang is between laughing her ass off at me or trying to comfort me in the way that all girls tend to do.

"Well," she said after a moment of thought," Staying in this room isn't going to help you." shesaid

"Huh?"

"Go out there and find him." she said," And don't worry about Kai. I'll take care of him."

What?

"Go and find Rei." she said smiling, "Tell him what really happened. How you really feel."

"But what about Kai?" I said.

"I told you not to worry about him." Yang said, "If anyone can deal with Kai. It's me."

* * *

I wandered the halls wondering where Rei could possibly be. I looked in the arena, dining room, his hotel room and even the stalls in the boys and girls bathroom. (Which made several girls angry. I still don't know why Mariah was in there. Mariah is not a girl...I think.)Running a hand through my already tossled red hair I hear voices coming from my left. Okay not voices in my head. I'm not that crazy. Looking around for the source I come face to face with the second to last person's hotel room that I want to face. Brooklyn's. Taking a great deep breath I raise my hand to knock on the door.

"I don't know what to do." came Rei's voice from inside Brooklyn's room.

I promptly put my hand down and pressed my ear against the door. What is he doind in there with Brooklyn? Oh my god! Don't tell me that Brooklyn is trying to take my place in Rei's heart by comforting him and than raping him when his guard is down. Run Rei! Run Away!

"I mean I thought that he liked me at the very least."

Who? Me? Of course I like him.

"Rei..." said Brooklyn, " He probably does."

I do! I love you Rei!

"Then why did he kiss Tala! What is it that Tala has that I don't! WHAT?"

I flinch at the sound of Rei yelling. I gues it wasn't me he was talking about since he obviously hates me. I mean never have I heard him even raise his voice to even Mariah when it was clear that she was angering him with her obsessiveness over him. Damn. People I have hit an all time low.

"Rei. He likes you as a friend." he said.

"Yeah. I get that but"

"Rei. I know it's not what you want but it is what is."

"Can you stop telling me that?!"

"Not until you get it." he said

Silence reigned in the room and I pressed myself closer to the door trying to hear if they were saying anything. Hm. I hear birds and footsteps and the door handle being touched..oh shit. I jumped back and ran down the hall when the door was pulled open. Rei stepped out looking more angry than I've ever seen him._ 'Go and find him. Tell him how you feel.'_ Yang's words echoed in my head. But what about-- no. Forget Kai.

"Rei!" I yelled as I jogged up to catch him.

Hearing me he started to try and run but his just recently healed ankle wasn't up to it and he fell down clutching it.

"Rei! Are you okay?" I said when I caught up.

"Leave me!" he said.

"No. Your ankle is--"

"Why would you care?"

"Because..." I start but the Rei's not paying attention, "Look, I don't know how to fix things between me and you but you can't do anything on that ankle."

"Hmph."

"Stop acting like a child and let's get you to a medic at least. Then you can go back to hating me for something that isn't even my fault." I said picking him up.

"Not your fault? Not your fault?!" he said forcing himself out of my arms, "Do you even know how long I've tried to get him to just even smile with me. To acknowledge that I'm even there and you just waltz in and take him from me! Three years! Three long fucking years and now I can't even sleep properly because every time I close my eyes I see you and him kissing! It's not fair!"

"No it's not fair but life's not fair. I get it you like him, you want him, you need him but you can't have him.You pray everyday that he returns your stares or your smiles. That he comes up to you one day and says I love you and actually mean it. But life said no. You can't have that. So now you're angry and you don't know who to blame it on." I said harshly.

I took a deep breath and looked at Rei. His golden eyes were wide with shock. Oh how I just wanted to hold him and make all his fears and insecurities disappear. I would never do this intentionally to him. Never.

"Was it you or him? Or maybe it's the guy he was kissing? You don't know. So you take it out on whoever is easiest. You can't take it out on him because you love him and you already feel like shit so that only leaves one person. In this case it's me. I understand Rei. But there are things you need to know. Things that you assumed where true aren't." I lowered my voice to a more gentle tone

"I'm not in love with Kai. I used to like him as a friend but now he ruined it. I'm in love with... someone else." I say

After all of that I still can't tell him how I feel. I can't and it's because I love him that I can't. I know that he'll never return my feelings. All I want for him for him is to be happy and I realize that his happiness is not with me. It's with Kai. Picking him up I start to walk to the medics.

"Tala" he says quietly.

"Yes?"

"...Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 11! Everyone say YAY! Now I've been gone for about 3 months and that you've all started to probably wonder if I was going to be like some of those authors who start a great story and then somehow just vanish into thin air, leaving their readers with an unfinished story. Well hopefully not. But I shouldn't be unless my hand just spontaneously falls off my wrist or something. (Hopefully not. Life's hard with just one hand.) I think that this story has about 5 to 6 more chapters left to it so let start on Chapter 12. Gomen nasai to all my faithful readers and Domo arigato! Ja Ne! (waves frantically)**


	12. WHAT!

* * *

**Me: Hello there neighbor. It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood. A --**

**Eveeryone else: SHUT UP!!**

**Me: Come on. Don't hate on the dead guy. Mr. Rogers was awesome.**

**Bryan: (Starts loading bullets into his gun)**

**Me: Okay! I get it! Sigh. I do not own Beyblade or Mr. Rogers but if I did I would not be writing this.**

* * *

Sigh. Good morning there people. Yesterday was not a good day at all and I am currently trying to ignore the world and be emo for the day.

"TALA! WE HAVE PRACTICE! GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" yelled the thing a.k.a Mariah

Unfortunately the world is not ignoring me.

"Mariah. Leave him alone. He's had a tough week." said Brooklyn.

Brooklyn, you are a saint for trying.

"NO! HE HAS TO COME OUT FOR PRACTICE!"she yelled back.

I growled you know what I am really getting tired of her. I stuffed my head underneath my pillow and tried my best to block out the sound that is called Mariah's voice.

"Mariah..." said Brooklyn.

"NO! I --OW!"

"Leave him alone Mariah." said Yang.

"But I thought that you were on my side."

"You're funny." said Yang in a monotone voice, "But what isn't funny is how you are bothering Tala when he is sick."

Bless your heart Yang. The thing mumbles something before I hear her elephant steps travel down the hall. Silence echoes all around before it is interuptted by a solitary knock.

"Who?" I managed to grumble.

Gods, my voice sounds horrible. Well, it should I was crying all night.

"Brooklyn and Yang." came the reply.

Slowly I got up and opened the door and walked away. Leaving them to close the door behind themselves.

"So...What's wrong?" asked Brooklyn sitting down on a chair backwards.

What are you? A psychairtrist or something? Do you want me to spill my guts like they do on Dr. Phil's and just start crying again?!

"...You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No." I reply.

"Even though it's obvious that something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Sure and the sound we heard last night was not you crying" said Yang.

"Nope." I childishly deny.

Yang sighs before looking at Brooklyn.

"I think you need to go to practice. It's bad enough that Tala is missing it." she says.

Brooklyn nodded and quietly left the room but not before giving one last sympathetic look at me.

"So..." she says sitting down on the bed.

"Yang, no. I was not crying and if I was I don't want to talk about it. Not now at least"

Yang glared at me.

"I wasn't going to mention anything about you crying."

Oh.

"I was going to ask you how would you like being a godfather but since you already answered." she said as she started to get up.

Wait a minute!

"Godfather?!" I yelled.

Please don't tell me that Mariah is pregnant and she thought it would be hilarious to see me cringe at her child when it's born.

"Yes godfather." she said slowly sitting back down.

"But who?" I said.

"Me." she said, "I'm the one who's pregnant."

I sat there in shock for a moment. Yang...pregnant? Yes I know that females can get pregnant but I never thought that Yang would. Why? I don't know it's just one of those things that never really crossed your mind and if it did you just went nahhhh...Ironically it's those things that happen the most. But still there's on question left.

"Who's the father?" I said.

Yang actually flushed red and avoided my eyes while looking at random objects in a very un-yang like fashion.

"Um..."

"You don't know?!" I screeched

"No! I do!" she said.

Oh god. Don't tell me she's going to be on Maury.

"Honestly! Tala do you take me from some tired whore on the Maury show!" she yelled at me.

"Well then who is it!"

"Bryan!" she yelled then gasped and covered her mouth.

Oh. God.

* * *

Good evening people. It is twelve o' clock. Do you know where your children are? Well currently there's one residing in the next room over in Yang's stomach but let's not dwell on that. Let's not dwell on the fact that the child in Yang's stomach is Bryan and that I have not even moved from the spot that Yang has left me in about two hours ago. In fact my mind has been blank until about now. Why did my mind just decide to randomly come back to life now I don't know. All I know is that I need to get out of here for a minute. Don't worry, I am not leaving the premises and I'm avoiding looking out of all the windows.

Walking the halls I encounter many of the workers who nod in greeting and some even smile. Nice people here but none of them can help me out at the very moment. Sighing I run and hand through my hair messing it up slightly.

"What's bothering you?" said someone from behind me.

I do the first thing that comes to mind. Stop, drop and roll. Okay so maybe that wasn't the brightest thing that I've done recently. Laughter ensues from around me and I see that the person who has startled me was none other than Rei.

"Are you okay?" he said around his laughter.

"Well, no but I'll be fine." I said.

Why bother hiding it. I can't really lie.

"Why are you awake?" I asked

"I sleep in between Tyson and Spencer." he said.

Damn. I feel sorry for him.

"You?" he said.

"Huh?"

"Why are you awake?"

"Oh. Couldn't sleep." I said.

It's true. It was five in the afternoon when Yang told me she was pregnant and I still can't digest it. I wonder who Bryan handled the news.

"Handled what news?"

"It's a long story." I said.

And all I want to do is find a piano and relax. What, you didn't know that I could play piano? Well, I can and no I can play more than Mary had a Little Lamb. Have a little faith in me people. Remember I am The great and Almighty Tala Jeremei Ivanov. King of Ice, former captain of the most feared beyblade team, and a person who should have bought cue cards a long time ago.

"Can you keep it down out here! Some people are trying to get their beauty sleep!" said Julia as she practically barged out of her room.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but only because you desperately need it." I said.

Rei snickered behind me.

"Rei!" she said before turning to glare at me, " Look. Frankly, I don't like you so why don't you do us a favor and like commit suicide or something."

"Ladies first." I said bowing at her.

"Excuse me but I'm not the one who's been moping."

"Really? So there's no excuse for the way you look? Wow. I didn't think anything outside of Mariah could be born this ugly." I said feigning shock.

"What was that Ivanov?!" said Mariah coming down the hall.

Speak of the devil.

"Nothing much. Especially when it comes to you."

"Tala!" said Rei.

I looked at him to see him holding back laughter.

"What? I'm just being honest." I said

"There is a limit and you have exceeded it." said Brooklyn.

Hey look. It's the whole team here. Wow. I think that this is the first time we all have been together since the plane ride...which means that I have missed way to many practices.

"Yes you have and you are not getting out of the next one no more how 'sick' you are." said Mariah.

Wasn't planning on it anyways. There's only so much staying in one's room a person can get.

"Well, since we're all awake now. What are we going to do?" said Julia.

"I don't know. It wasn't exactly in my plans to go and wake up the whole team." I said.

"I heard that there's a nice garden here. I was going to check it out before I bumped into Tala. How about we all go?" said Rei.

"...Whatever." said Julia.

"Okay." said Mairah.

"I love looking at nature." said Brooklyn.

I nodded and we all just made our way down the hall. Avoiding what probably would've been us disturbing the whole hotel.

* * *

Walking down the hall soaking wet, courtesy of Brooklyn accidentally, I cringed at how each of my footsteps sounded as if I was consistently walking through mud. Gods, how I hate that sound. But all in all it was worth it. I actually had fun with my team. Let me explain.

When we got to the garden we discovered that it had a lake. Now me being me I had to be the one standing closest to the lake trying to find a stupid fish. Brooklyn enjoying nature in his weird way was walking by and had pushed me into the lake. I instinctively grabbed on to him, which probably made him think that I liked him even further, and pulled him down with me. Everyone else laughed at us. Brooklyn all not one for being laughed at and me, who was tired of being laughed at, chased them all down and threw them one by one into the lake. Which ended in us having a big water fight. Some one from a window had obviously seen us and called security on us. We all ran and are now hiding from security. But it was worth it. Seeing Rei wet just makes a guy wanna jump his bones.

"Hey! There's footprints over here!"

Shit! I ran down the hall at top speed. I could hear their footsteps behind me and I knew that they knew this hotel better than me and probably new some sort of secret passage way like in Hogwarts.

"Psst. Over here!" said a voice.

Now normally I wouldn't listen to strange voices but in this case it's important. I spot a door cracked and someone's hand, which just happens to be as wet as mine, motioning for me to hurry. I dive in and they close the door quickly.

"Won't they--"

"Take off your shoes and follow me." says Julia.

I listen to her and whe goes and knocks on what I think is a closet door. She opens it and inside is another room?

"The rooms are attached we can go through this room and then sneak across the hall to Brooklyn's room. It's where everyone else is." she said

See? Told you this place had secret passageways...well doors in this case.

"Wait! Why are you doing this?" I said, " I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't" she said sticking her head outside the dorr and looking if the coast is clear.

She signaled for me to go. I dived and rolled as well as a NAVY Seal and opened Brooklyn's door. I cleared the way for Julia.

"We made it!" she said smiling.

Damn. We really should have been in the militia. I mean look at all the stunts that we have to pull off just to avoid people. I really miss the days where people avoided me because I was the scary leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys. I remember complaining how bored I was, now I wish it was so. I mean look at all the problems I've managed to get into because of people. Hm. This thought has gone on way to long. Usually I would've blurted it out accidentally or someone would've interrupted me by now.

"Hey, guys--"

Or rather lack of guys. Where is everyone?

"It's just me and you Tala." said Julia.

"But you said--"

"I lied." she said advancing on me slowly.

Oh. My. God. I. Am. Going. To. Die. A. Virgin. Save. Me.

"Why?"

"I wanted to be alone with you."

What?!

"Don't you hate me?!"

ALERT! ALERT! DANGER AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

"No. I said I didn't like you." she said coming closer.

I moved further and further back until I hit the wall.

"Which is the truth." she said before she proceeded to straddle my waist.

OH. MY. GOD. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!

"I don't like you." she said before kissing me.

AIEEEEEEEEE!

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I yelled throwing her off.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she yelled obviously mad that I just threw her.

"I don't like you like that and I never will!"

"Stop lying. I know it was my room you were heading to tonight." she said

"Honestly, no it wasn't." I said.

"Sure. And Mariah is the tooth fairy."

"I guess she is."

Which is a pretty disturbing thought to add to this situation. Mariah being the tooth fairy? COme on don't tell me you didn't shudder from that as well. I know I did.

"What's the matter, babe. Are you cold?" Julia said resuming her attempt at raping me.

Time for extreme measures.

"No. I'm not."

"Then What's the matter?" she said.

"Nothing. It's just really uncomfortable for me to be here with you."

"Relax. I can help."

"No you can't."

"And why is that?" she said smiling

"I'm gay."

And Hiroshima couldn't have been more effective than that.

"You- you're _gay?_"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No. It was just that I was coming on to another gay man?" she said

Hey! I just happen to be pretty hot! Wait a minute did she say another gay man?

"What's wrong with me?!" she said horrified.

"Wait a minute. Did you find out that Rei was gay too?"

She nodded in response.

"Damn. Well here's a heads up. Don't try Brooklyn either." I said standing

"Obviously." she said, "The whole team is full of gay men."

Pretty much. Which leaves just you and Mariah , well in reality just you, as the only straight people here.

"Yeah about that."

"What Mariah's a lez?! Has she been mistaking Rei for a woman all of these years?!" I yelled in shock.

"No! I'm bi." she said laughing

"Oh." I said, "Maybe you and whatever she is can hook up or something."

She laughed even harder.

"Tala." she said around giggles, "I don't even know if she's human either!"

Damn. Nobody believes that she's a human.

"Well then. Even though I'm gay I still hate to see a lady in distress so," and I can't believe that I'm saying this, "Friends?"

I held out my hand to her in a very Tyson-like fashion...and I'm hating myself for every moment of it. Come on! Take my hand so I can stop standing like the ass that I am.

"Sure." she said smiling and taking my hand to stand.

We both left the room and went to our respective rooms. All I can say is today was one hell of a crazy day.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Tala's made a new friend! And Yang's pregnant...With Bryan's child! Who knew that evil ol' Bry-Bry was capable of loving someone and have a child with them! Awwww. (cuddles Bryan) Tres adorable! (Bryan shoves me off and walks away) Ouch. That wasn't nice! (Bryan flips me off) Great. You see how they treat me! (Pouts) Anyways! (Gets up and just herself off.) Domo Arigato for reading and Ja Ne. Until we meet again (Pulls out a stick and waves it around) Disappearo! (Nothing happens) Damn it! I need to find a better wand (Walks off)  
**


	13. The corruption of Kai Hiwatari

**Me: Well, it has been about about two months that I have updated and I deeply apologize for it. (Bows deeply)**

**Kai: Shut up, Stop apologizing and say the disclaimer!**

**Me: You meanie! (Kicks Kai in the shins) Now you say the disclaimer before I aim higher.**

**Kai:...The Fallen angel 927 does not own Beyblade.**

* * *

Good morning or rather good afternoon people. So far two whole weeks have passed since your leave. So far I have:

- Avoided Kai like the plague.  
- Gotten closer to my team. (Except Mariah because she's just plain ugly.)  
- Watch Yang's walk become more like a waddle. (She gets mad if you call her Happy Feet.)  
- Discovered the anime Gravitation and simply cannot figure out how I lived without it before  
-Trained...seriously I did.  
- Finally bought those damn cue cards...only to find out that I didn't buy enough.  
- And I am now standing in the hall waiting for DJ Jazzman to announce us so we could come out and battle.

Seriously this guy has no life. I mean he's at just about every tournament and he gets here a day earlier than us, the actual bladers. How he does it is beyond me.

"Okay people. Remember our strategy." said Mariah

We had a strategy? Obviously from the looks that my team mates are giving one another their thoughts aren't too far from mine.

"Get out there and win?" offered Brooklyn

Well, duh. I didn't think that we wanted to intentionally lose. If that was the case then I would've stayed in bed Brook.

"Well, besides that Brooklyn." said Mariah.

"Uh...oh! Is it plan X?" Julia said excitedly.

Plan X? Like Chemical X? I thought we were beyond the age to still be watching Powerpuff girls, Julia.

"Yes. Thank you Julia."

...Okay raise your hand if you are officially confused about what Plan X is? Yeah. So am I.

"So that means Brooklyn you're first. Then Tala and me." she said.

Damn psychic people. Hmm...Did you notice that Psychic has an h in it but when you say it you don't hear it? I mean what's the point of have a letter there that you don't pronounce? It's just taking up valuable space on pieces of papers and giving people who type carpal tunnel. Same thing goes for the letter p in the word phone.

"Alright people! We have a special treat for you! The first battle of the China leg of the Beyblade Tournament! To our left is team Ephesian Elite!" yelled Jazzman, "On this team we have Ian Papov!"

Go Midget! Hey, he is short.

"Tyson Kinomiya!" he yelled

"Tyson you da man!" yelled someone from the crowd.

No he isn't! I'm The man! I am (Holds up cue cards) The great and Almighty Tala Jeremei Ivanov. The King of Ice and leader of the once most feared team in Beyblade. I like long walks on the beach and...oops. Wrong cue cards.

"Lee Wong!"

Yay!...What he's a cool guy. His sister on the other hand...

"Ming-Ming!"

"Ming-Ming! I love you!" yelled Kenny from the audience.

Got to give credit to that guy for dedication. I mean I can't stand Ming-Ming at all. I'd rather be stuck in a room with Thing 1 (a.k.a Mariah) than with that pop tart diva.

"Aaaaaand Kai Hiwatari!"

Oh. My. God. I think Kai's fan's have broke the sound barrier. Either that or they broke my ear that Tyson and Max didn't break on Christmas. (1)

"And to our right is team Phyrric Militia." said DJ Jazzman.

And the sound you are hearing is the sound of Ian's laughter at our team name. See. This is why I don't say things to my old team. They'd just laugh at me.

"On this team we have Mariah Wong!" yelled Jazzman

"Oh my! Brad we have a battle of the siblings!" yelled A.J Topper.

"Woah and they both look like their ready for a major battle!" Brad replied.

Question: If I have been beyblading, professionally, for close to about five years. HOW COME I HAVE NEVER SEEN A.J OR BRAD?! WHAT THE HELL DO THEY LOOK LIKE?! ARE THEY EVEN REAL PEOPLE?! Seriously they could be some machine programmed to say certain phrases or something like that.

"Tala Ivanov!"

Do you hear that? I do! It's the sound of my awesome-ness. Oh yeah bow down to me!...or at least cheer whatever floats your boat. Just don't fling your bra's at me like some of my over zealous fans.

"Brooklyn Kingston!"

"Brooklyn! I love you!"

Funny how all the gay guys get all the female attention. I guess the saying is true. The thing you always want the most is the one thing that you can't have.

"Julia Fernandez!"

Wow. I'm surprised. She's only been here for about a year and already the lesbians are calling out her name and shouting out their numbers. Seriously she should become one. I mean the odds of one of these guys liking her is slim to none.

"And here we go with up first to battle for team Phyrric Militia is Brooklyn Kingston!" yelled Jazzman.

Question: Is Jazzman on drygs or something? I mean does he really have to yell out everything.

"And from team Ephesian Elite is Kai Hiwatari!"

I bet you five dollars that someone is going to the hospital.

"Go Brooklyn! You can do it!" yelled Mariah.

Brooklyn smiled gently and walked out to the dish. His smile didn't fade from his face when he looked at Kai but instead it changed into a mocking one.

"Hopefully we can stay out of the hospital this time" Brooklyn said

Kai glared at him and raised his launcher. Brooklyn just shrugged and raised his launcher. Is it me or is something off about Kai's blade? I mean I thought that Dranzer's blade was blue not black.

"ARE YOU READY?! 3" yelled Jazzman.

Both of them tensed preparing to launch.

"2!" the fans yelled out

It was then I realized that it wasn't Dranzer that he was using. It was Black Dranzer.

"1! LET IT RIP!" everyone yelled except me.

"No!" I yelled turning toward Mariah, "You have to stop this match now!"

"Why?" she said.

Whatever she saw in my eyes scared her or something.

"Don't you realize what he's using?! It's sure as hell ain't Dranzer!" I yelled in her face.

"Tala! Stop this you're over reacting!" Julia said grabbing on my arm.

"No! You don't understand! That's Black Dranzer he's using!" I yelled snatching my arm away.

"No..." Rei whispered, "Why would he...he said that he..."

I looked at Rei and he looked like someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

"Rei...I--"

"ZEUS!" yelled Brooklyn sharply bringing my attention back to the bey battle.

Kai chuckled. Looking at Brooklyn we could see a hint of insanity in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Brooklyn yelled.

"You." Kai said his chuckle turning into a laugh that would make Voltaire's blood go cold, "You think that you can win."

"I am winning!" Brooklyn said.

And it did look like he was. Brooklyn's Zeus had Kai's blade almost to the edge of the dish.

"Not for long!" Kai said as his eyes flashed red (2), "BLACK DRANZER!"

"NO! DON'T DO IT KAI!" I yelled taking a step forward.

With a cry that made Kai's laughter seem like a babies giggles the black Phoenix emerged.

"Do you see? I'm the best one! I have the strongest bitbeast in the world! No one can stop me from getting what I want!" he yelled looking at me.

I froze. Actually scared for once in my life. His eyes were no longer the bright crimson that the Hiwatari's were famous for but a flat black that showed only hunger. A hunger for more power and me. He smirked.

"BLACK DRANZER! BRIMSTONE SPIRAL!!" he yelled.

"ZEUS! FINAL ATTACK!" yelled Brooklyn.

The resonding crash shook the whole standium. A bright light came and engulfed laughter. The only sound was those of Kai's laughter and Brooklyn's screams. When the light died down The whole stadium was melted and Kai's blade was the only thing moving. The sound of Brooklyn's painful breath became painfully loud.

"Kai is the winner." Jazzman whispered as he dropped his mic.

It quickly was engulfed inflames.

Brooklyn staggered towards us, his blade nothing but a shapeless mass in his hand.

"Brooklyn!" we all yelled as we ran forward.

Brooklyn smiled as he fell forward into my arms. He coughed up blood. I resisted the urge to cry.

"You should've left the battle. It would've been okay." Julia said.

Brooklyn chuckled. "He wouldn't have let me."

"Yeah but--" Julia started but was cut off by Brooklyn coughing up more blood.

My vision swirled from the sight and smell of it and I looked away. Kai was staring at us no remorse shown anywhere on his face or in his stance. When our eyes met I knew exactly what he was thinking.

'You will be mine.'

It was then that I blacked out.

* * *

**1- Read Life of a psychoctic red-head Christmas side-fic to understand.**

**2- Like how his eyes flashed in his battle with Tyson during G-Rev. I think it's episode 50 or somewhere around there.**

**A/N: I know it's kind of shorter than I usually do but I was stuck for a while how to get this part done. (Bows deeply) I apologize for the shorter chapter. Thank you for all who decided to stick with me for this story so far. Domo Arigato! **


	14. Dreams and Blood

**Me: Welcome to chapter 14! Thank you all of those who stuck with me through out all of this time. **

**Tala: It's the end?!**

**Me: No!**

**Tala: It sounds like it.**

**Me: No. It's not the end you still have much more torture to go through and besides this is only the beginning.**

**Tala: Damn.**

**Me: Now. Do the disclaimer**

**Tala: (runs)**

**Me: ...I do not own Beyblade. TALA JEREMEI IVANOV YOU GET BACK OVER HERE!! (chases Tala)**

**Note: In this chapter the POV changes. POV changes shall be noted properly and if there is any confusion about this chapter I will be happy to answer it.**

* * *

(Tala's POV)

I stood in a ragged living room. To my left was a window that did nothing to keep the cold from coming inside. To the right of me was a doorway. It led outside to the cold streets of Moscow. Next to it was a staircase that led to the upper bedrooms. In front of me was a television that was tuned to some mindless Russian sitcom and behind me, I knew, was a old, red and slightly burned couch. I knew this place. It was my home before the abbey. If home was an adequate term for it. I knew that in the kitchen there was no food. That the bathroom toilet doesn't work. That with the exception of my mother all of my siblings slept on the floor. Some of us without blankets. Some of us with a towel as a sad excuse for a blanket. That in this house there was no such thing as love. Closing my eyes I slowly turned around.

On the couch was a woman. Her brown hair was matted with dirt and looks like it hasn't been combed in about a month. Her green eyes were dull. Especially her left eye because she was blind in it. Her skin was a sickly shade of yellow from never leaving the house. She was thin ,almost breakable. I walked up and stood in front of her. Her eyes didn't flicker from the television, though I doubt that she could even see it. It was like she couldn't see me. As if I wasn't actually there. I reached out to her to touch her hand. I jumped back as my hand went straight through hers.

"What the?" I said as I stared at my hand.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. It was the same shade as it always been. I flipped it over. Still nothing different. I looked back up to see that the living room was gone and instead I was on a bridge. It was snowing outside and my breath froze in front of me. I looked at my reflection. Instead of me it was...well. It was me but only younger. I was dirty but cleaner than I usually was at this age and my hair hung limply to my shoulders.

"No!" someone, a female, yelled from behind me.

I turned around to try and see who it was but I was roughly grabbed by my wrist.

"Hurry up!" said the woman from the couch, "You are wasting time."

It was then that I realized that this was my mother. Maybe because that this might be the last time that I would see her alive that it came to me suddenly.

"No!" the same voice yelled again, "You can't take him away!"

I turned to see a girl with golden blond hair running to me. Tears streaking down her face. I wondered for a minute at who this girl could've been. Was it someone that I knew or was it something from my imagination? A hallucination caused by my loneliness and the snow.

"Tala!" she yelled her red eyes staring directly into me, "Promise me you'll come back!"

I stared at Yang as she fell. She was falling endlessly.

I blinked and we were in the office of Boris Balcov. My mother was whispering quickly to Boris who looked as if he was just humoring the lady.

"Take him! I don't want him anymore!" she said

"Then leave him in the woods." Boris said annoyed.

"But look at him. If he can't be a fighter he has_ other_ potential." she said smirking.

Boris' eyes trailed over my body. It made me feel as if I was naked. If his eyes alone could violate me like this then... I shuddered at the thought of his hands on me. He smiled as if he saw something that was very enticing.

"Very well. I'll take him." Boris said leaning looking back at my mother.

"Good. What do I get for him?"

"I don't quite follow you." said Boris

"What? Did you think that I'd give him away for free?!" my mother said appalled.

Boris leaned back in his chair a crossed his fingers.

"And if I don't?" he said his eyes calculating.

"I'll tell exactly what this place is." she said smirking.

"...I see." he said as he snapped one of his fingers.

A guard with black eyes came in from behind my mother.

"What?" she said scared, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Since I have no need for a woman making things rather...difficult around here." he said his voice holding no emotion.

My mother took a step away from the guard.

"So I guess that this is goodbye." he said as he snapped his fingers again.

The guard moved with unimaginable speed and placed a gun to her head and fired. He promptly pointed his gun to me. My blood froze and I stood shocked. His soulless black eyes bore into mine. The only thing he wanted more was to kill.

"No. The boy shall live." Boris said

My eyes didn't leave the guards face. Not even as it started to shape itself into a new one. Suddenly I was staring into the face of Kai Hiwatari his unspoken words echoing in my head.

' You will be mine.'

* * *

(Yang's POV)

I walked down the halls of the hotel. Anger forcing me to move faster than I should in my condition. I was a risk that I was going to have to take. I was determined to tell Kai off. Well that and something else.

"Whoa Yang! Slow down!" said Ian

I glared at him and continued my way down the hall. Right, Left, another left and I was there. Without any knocking or form of announcing myself, I let myself into Kai's room. It was dark and the only thing that I heard was his breathing and barely that. I flicked the light switch on to see him sitting in the middle of the floor with Black Dranzer in his hand. The smile on his face was one that I couldn't quite understand. His eyes, a dull mahogany, were fixated on his blade. As if there was nothing else in the world but that damned thing.

"Kai!" I barked out.

He didn't even flinch at the tone of my voice. I growled at being ignored. Walking forward I knelt in front of him. Behind me I could hear the whispers of a few of the bladers that had congregated outside the room.

"I thinks she's crazy."

"Didn't she see what he did to Brooklyn?"

"Not only Brooklyn. People are starting to think that Tala's gone into another coma."

"Yeah and Kai didn't even touch him. He just looked at him."

I put their little annoying comments out of my mind.

"Kai!" I said again.

Still no response. In fact he didn't even blink. He just stared at that beyblade with that...sickening smile on his face. I snarled and snatched it from his hands. The sound emitted from his mouth sounded like a wounded animal. I jumped up and quickly moved to the opposite side of the room. His eyes, now a dull ruby, followed my every move.

"Give. It. Back. Now." he said lacing each word with as much venom as possible.

"Not until you answer my questions." I said my voice giving no betrayal of my fear.

Inside I was terrified of what he would do to get this thing back. I know Kai and when it comes to beyblade he will put his life down on the line. So what will he do to me? Worse, what will he do to my child? It was then at these thoughts that common sense started to kick in and I actually started to back down a little bit. Kai seeing this ,though to outside viewers not much has changed in the past five minutes to them, smirked.

"Aw, what's the matter? Scared?" he said.

My brain worked on overdrive as my heart stopped beating. How was I going to get out of this? I can't just hand him the blade back now without any consequences. He took a step towards me and I unconsciously took a step back. I did the only thing that seemed reasonable.

"One more step Hiwatari," I said, "And I smash it."

He stopped mid step and glared, if you could call it that, with such intensity that it felt as if I was burning.

"Black Dranzer..." he said his eyes turning coal black, "Dark Arrows."

I screamed as I felt white hot pain slice through my arm. Throwing the blade at him I stared at my arm. My blood came out at an alarming rate and my head swam with the slight and smell of it. Kai quickly closed the gap between him and Black Dranzer. Picking it up he focused his attention on me.

"Never. Touch. Black Dranzer. Again" he said as he stepped forward and promptly punched me in the stomach. I threw up blood as I slipped into unconsciousness, my thoughts on saving my unborn child and the sound of people calling for help.

* * *

(Tala's POV)

I awoke with a start.

"Tala!" said Julia from a chair beside my bed, "You're awake!"

I looked at her blankly. Was I out for that long?

"You've been out for a week." she said answering my, hopefully, unspoken question.

She reached over and wiped my forehead.

"You're sweating. Are you okay?"

It was then that the reason for my sweating came back at me full force. My dream with my mother, Boris and...Yang!

"Where's Yang?" I asked

"Lay back down Tala you need--"

"No! Where is Yang?!"

"Tala--"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BEST FRIEND?!" I yelled, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

I grabbed Julia by the collar of her shirt and shook her.

"No! Tala stop!" yelled Raul coming in the room.

He forced himself in between us but found his efforts to be wasted. My grip didn't slacken at all.

"NOT UNTIL SHE TELLS ME WHERE YANG IS!"

"SHE'S AT THE HOSPITAL!" he yelled.

I froze and Raul used the opportunity to free his sister. Julia, now un paralyzed with fear, fell to the floor and started to whimper like a wounded dog. Raul was there in a heart beat comforting her.

"In...the hospital?" I said.

I couldn't wrap my head around it. Yang was a strong person. I have never even seen her sick. Why was she in the hospital? Unless...Oh god...

"The baby..." I whispered.

"What?" said Julia.

"I have to go." I said.

I quickly got dressed and made my way out of the hotel. Hopefully it wasn't anything to serious.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 14 for you! I know this update was quick but I felt as if I had to make it up to you readers somehow. And besides I had this in my head immediately after I finished chapter 13. So why wait? Domo Arigato for those who reviewed and JaNe (Bows deeply and just barely misses the floor) HA! (Stands up to quickly and falls down backwards) .**


	15. Hospitals and Angels

**Me: It has come to my attention by your wonderful reviews that people are looking at this story and seeing a love triangle and not well, it's not exactly an exact shape. So thus to my lack of notice we shall have most, if not all, of this chapter dedicated to the one who is obsessed with Tala outside of Kai. So this chapter is dedicated mostly to Brooklyn and it shall be in his POV unless stated otherwise. I sincerely apologize about this and if there is any confusion I would be more than happy to clear things up. Just leave it in a review or PM me. I'll get back to you. Now time for the disclaimer. BRYAN!**

**Bryan: Fuck off.**

**Me: That's not nice.**

**Bryan: (raises an eyebrow)**

**Me: Sigh. Can you read this at least?**

**Bryan: (Reads paper and then hands it back)**

**Me: Sigh. Forget it. I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

Brooklyn's POV

_Beep….Beep…Beep….Beep_

"…never again…" an unfamiliar voice sounded.

It sounded muffled to me. Like I was underwater or something. I strained to hear what they were talking about.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

"But can't…..I mean we…..tournament…three down." Said Mariah

The tournament? Three down? What the hell was she babbling about? I tried to move my hand but I found that I couldn't feel it.

_Beep… Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Ms. Wong….amputate…couldn't save…" said the unfamiliar voice again

A collective gasp was heard and I felt as if there was some vital piece of information that I was missing.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

I struggled to open my eyes but found my eyelids to heavy to move. Was I being held down by chains?

_Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep_

And what was all of this. Where was I? An unfamiliar voice, this annoying beep that sounded too familiar. What the hell is going on here?

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"The monitor!... get me a…..we're losing him!"

Losing him? Losing who?

"Brooklyn…fight it…come on."

Fight? Am I…?

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

That's when it dawned on me. I was dying in a hospital with only some strange doctor and Mariah as my witness.

No! I refuse to go out like this! I will not die! Not here and not now!

I struggled focusing on the one thing that seemed to be there no matter what.

_Beep! Beep! Beep…..beeeeeeeeep_

"…..God….why?"

I the chains on me finally released me and it felt as if I was drifting to a warm comforting place. I guess people know what they're talking about when they say don't go towards the light.

" _Brooklyn. You're not supposed to be here."_ Said a warm comforting voice.

What?

"_Go back. He needs you. Now more than ever."_

I looked toward the light to see a woman there with green eyes and brown hair.

"_Don't make the mistake I made. Go back to him. Don't abandon him."_ She said smiling.

But how? Last time I checked people don't come back from the dead. Not without…

It was then that I looked in her arms. A small baby was there with red eyes as vivid as her mother's.

"_The sacrifice was already made. Go."_ She said.

"Hold on. I just want to know one thing." I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"_Alright but only if you deliver a message to my son, Tala."_

I smiled, it was a simple task.

"Okay. Just what is your name?"

She smiled

"_Natasha Ivanov."_

I smiled as I turned back around. I ran to the sounds of the hospital. There was that of a doctor marking down the time of death and noting the cause. Mariah's crying and the silence of my heart monitor. I grasped on to them vigorously.

"I'm not dead!" I yelled but my throat seemed not to work.

I felt them as they started to cover me with the sheet on the bed.

"I'm not dead!" I yelled louder.

The sound of the door being open and then the collective gasps of those in the hallway echoed.

"I'm not dead!" I yelled finally reaching the point of exhaustion.

I fell to the ground tears streaming down my face.

"I'm alive!" I yelled out one last time collapsing on the ground.

…_beep…beep…beep_

I groaned as I felt my soul return to my body. I was alive.

* * *

(Tala's POV)

I ran throughout the hospital like a madman. Where is she? I had forgotten the room number in my haste. Oh well, no time for that now. Everything went by me in flashes. White walls, the scent of rubbing alcohol and the eerie silence. These things only made my growing fear worse. I looked frantically from side to side, my blue eyes wide and my hair unkempt. To anyone else they'd start to think that this isn't a hospital where people don't exactly get better but I didn't care. My breath came out in shallow gasps and eventually I had to stop to catch my breath.

"…Tala?" said a voice from behind me.

Great, just what I need now. I turned around to glare at Kai and his ruby eyes widened in shock. Good, He deserves some sort of fear in his life. I turned back around prepared to continue my frantic search for my best friend when Kai's hand stopped me. I snarled and slapped his hand away.

"Do not touch me Hiwatari!" my anger and worry making my voice sound lethal.

Kai looked at me through confused eyes.

"Stop playing Tala." He said

"You think that I'm playing games?!"

He glared at me.

"Look I don't know what everyone's problem is but-"

"Everyone's problem?!" I snarled and lunged at him, "You almost killed Brooklyn and my best friend! Not to mention that she was very much pregnant Kai!"

I pulled my fist back ready to punch him.

"Killed? I did no such thing!" he snarled back at me, "and what do you mean by pregnant?! Is this some sort of sick joke!"

He grabbed my arm and used it as a leverage to flip us over so that he was on top of me. His red eyes blazing—wait! Red? In my pause somehow Kai's fist managed to make contact with my face and instinct drove my knee right into his groin. With a grunt he went down.

"No this isn't some joke. This is life and you're screwing it up for everyone." I said my anger returning to me

"As if I haven't heard that one before." He growled out his eyes now a dull burgundy?

What the hell is up with this guy? You know what, screw it. I don't care.

"Fuck you Hiwatari." I said as I got up and left him there laying there on the ground.

"Tala!" he yelled as he got up to follow me.

"One word of advice Kai. Leave now for the fear of Bryan finding you." I said as I sprinted off.

I could still see Kai staring at me through confused eyes.

* * *

(Brooklyn's POV)

I sighed as the doctor's poked and prodded at me again and again. Honestly, they bring people back to life all the time. Is it so amazing that someone did it by themselves?

"So, Mr. Kingston." The doctor started nervously.

"Brooklyn." I said

"Right. So Brooklyn," he started, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm afraid that you will not be able to beyblade ever again."

In that moment everything went still.

"Ha ha. Now where's the hidden camera?" I said.

"Excuse me?"

Never….beyblade? I tried to search in my mind for things outside of beyblade. My mind came up blank. What point was there to life? Why didn't she just let me die? I was nothing without beyblade. It was the only thing that I could do!

The doctor stared at me, concerned etched on his features. I sighed and tried to run my hand through my hair.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled.

My left hand was no longer there.

* * *

(Tala's POV)

I sighed as I leaned against a wall. I still haven't found Yang's room. Sliding down the wall I hugged my knees to my chest. With my leaning forward I stared hopelessly across the hall. Even if I found her it wouldn't change anything. Besides, I was starting to feel the effects from being unconscious for a week. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Green eyes stared back at me hauntingly.

"Tala."

I opened my eyes and came face to face with my mother. Her green eyes, now sharp and clear, stared at me. She smiled as she gently caressed my face.

"Tala." She said again.

I stared at her confused. My mother never really cared for me.

"Tala. Tala!"

Suddenly the image of my mother left me and in front of me and in its place was Ming-Ming. Joy.

"What do you want?" I said even though in my head it sounded more like shut up and die.

I really can't stand her. It's no wonder why when she was on team BEGA everyone tended to stray away from her.

"Well, I saw you running earlier…"

No is that what I was doing? I swear to god I thought I was frolicking through the halls.

"And when I tried to stop you..."

Did I run you over? I hope so. Hm, I wonder if Julia made up the bed that I was lying in when I left or does the hotel staff take care of that? Possibly but I hope that Julia did. I wouldn't want to cause them any trouble. Well, anymore since they had to cover up my windows due to my fear of heights. Maria, that's one of the maids, is a sweet lady. I wonder why she's stuck working in some hotel.

"You're ignoring me!"

"Did you say something?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

Her amber eyes narrowed in a glare. She sighed loudly and placed her hands on her hips.

"You know what? I'm not telling you. I don't care if Bryan kills me." She said turning around with all her ribbons and frills swirling dramatically.

Bryan sent her? Then that means…!

"Wait!" I said grabbing her small shoulder.

"You want to know where Yang's room is?" she said smirking.

"Yes!" I said turning her around.

"Then you'll have to do something for me."

Oh god. Yang you are lucky I love you.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 15! Special birthday edition! Yes today is my birthday. Yay! (Dances) So I thought that I decided to post this because one thing I love to do is give you a decent chapter. Though I hope that it wasn't to confusing. If you have any question I'd be glad to answer them. Ja Ne and Domo Arigato to all of those who reviewed! **


	16. No running in hospitals

**Me: Okay so once again, I have returned to torture these characters further.**

**Tala: Torture?!**

**Me: Me did I say torture? I meant...to...well there isn't a nice synonym to the word torture.**

**Tala:...(slowly edges away)**

**Me: (Ties Tala up and thrust the disclaimer in his face.) READ IT OR DIE!**

**Tala: (Reads the disclaimer and then looks at me)**

**Me: You know I'm getting tired of everyone doing this. First Bryan and now you. Sigh. Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own. So you no sue.**

**Tala:...can you untie me now?**

**Me: And anything in bold and italics (_like this)_ is Russian. This only applies for this chapter unless stated in future chapters before hand.**

* * *

(Tala's POV)

I ran through the halls (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) to room 1703. Skidding to a sharp stop so I could turn the corner I came face to face with my old team and the Blade Breakers.

"How is she?!" I yelled as I neared them.

Max looked at me blankly.

"Well?" I asked crossing my arms

"Dude, you do realize that-"

"Yes I do. Now answer my question." I demanded.

There is no need to mention the blue dress that I am currently wearing with matching hair accessories. Apparently some one had leaked it out to Ming-Ming that I was gay and thought that it would be fun to dress the gay guy up in a dress and then sends him running through the halls of a hospital. I almost got kicked out by security and i was mistaken for one of the patients who was there for an abortion. Do I really look that much like a girl? Sigh Luckily she let me keep my pants on. Though I did have to roll them up. I thought that she was going to wax my legs the way she was staring at them.

"We don't know. Bryan went in there a minute ago and he hasn't come out yet." said Tyson coming in to place his hand on my shoulder.

"Touch me and die." I said menacingly.

Instantly his hand that was slowly creeping towards me flew back.

"I thought that-"

"Tyson. I don't have the patience to deal with you today. I already was cornered by Ming-Ming and I don't need your little idea of friendship." I snarled out

Harsh, yes. But do I care? Fuck no. Sighing I pulled Ming-Ming's dress over my head. I growled when it snagged on one of the hair clips. Damn Ming-Ming and her hair clips. Damn her and her dress. Damn Kai and all his psycho-ness. Damn everything. Ouch! This really hurts! It's pulling on my hair! My precious hair! Why and-- oh! Someones helping me. My hair, now free from the evil monstrosity called a dress.

"You know I remember when I had to help my younger sister do this."

I turned around to come face to face with Rei.

"You have a younger sister?" I asked

I stood there shocked. I never knew that.

"Yeah though she doesn't like me much." he said.

"Why?"

Rei blushed a brilliant shade of red and I had to suppress my fan girl squeal.

"She never forgave me for accidentally squishing her pet centipede." he said.

Okay. So you killed her pet bug. Nothing to blush over. Unless...

"...You're scared of bugs?" I asked.

Rei blushed an even brighter shade of red that made my inner fan girl go crazy.

"No!" he said, "Just centipedes."

Don't worry Rei. I'll protect you from the hundred leg monster...Okay when you put it like that a centipede does sound kinda creepy.

"I'm hungry!" Tyson wailed loudly in my ear.

One. This is a hospital, why the hell is he yelling?

Two. Who gives a damn if he's hungry. He has enough fat in his body to last a month with out food.

"Tyson!" said Max, "Not now!"

"But Maxie!" he whined.

"If you don't shut up I will skin you alive. Use your fat to stop world hunger and then what ever is left over is being turned into coats for rich old women who do nothing all day but sit around and nag people." I snarled out.

Silence reigned over our little group. Tyson's eyes went wide when his stomach gave a loud growl. He backed up behind Spencer who merely stepped aside so if I should happen to attack he wouldn't be in the crossfire. Not that he's scared of me. He'd just prefers not to be touched by anyone. Except Yang. Those to were siblings sperated at birth or something.

I sighed. I already miss her. It's not like she's dead or anything...Okay Tala. Reign in your thoughts before you lose it.

* * *

(Yang's POV)

It felt as if I was floating. As if I was disconnected from everything. Vaguely did I notice when Bryan entered the room and took my hand. I just stared forward not believing what I heard just a half hour ago. Was it really a half hour ago? I couldn't grasp it. It felt as if I'd been laying here with this news for hours. What am I going to do? How am I supposed to tell him?

"**_Do you know what it's like to be dead?To float in a land of nothing?"_** Bryan whispered.

Those lines were from somewhere familiar. Somewhere that I couldn't remember but the lines came automatically out of my mouth.

**_"Only the foolish think of it as paradise. I've been there and it's not paradise. It's hell"_**

**_"But I'm willing to take that over seeing you here. Trying to hide yourself from the world because you're scared and hurt."_** he placed his hand on my face, **_"Tell me everything that's wrong."_**

It was only then that the words I realized were from my mother. A poem she wrote for me when Tala was taken away. A poem that was never finished until now. Hearing those words a tear escaped. I opened my mouth to tell him everything but nothing came out. Instead I shut my eyes and let the overwhelming pain of loss settle over me. In my head the laughter of a little girl came and died. Bryan ran his hand through my hair trying to comfort me. It was then that I told him.

**_"Bryan...she's gone...our Anastasiya is gone."_** I whispered around tears.(1)

For the very first time in my life I actually saw Bryan cry.

* * *

(Tala's POV)

It's been four hours since I got here. Three hours ago the blade breakers, minus Rei, apologetically left. Two hours ago, Ian fell asleep while leaning on Spencer. Spencer promptly moved causing Ian to fall on the floor and to stomp off angrily through the halls. One hour ago, Spencer went to go get drinks and find Ian. Leaving only me and Rei here. Normally I'd be ecstatic but not today. In four hours, Bryan has still not left Yang's hospital room. Hanging my head into my hands I did the one thing that I knew to do in this situation. I prayed. (2) I could feel Rei's hand on my back comfortingly. I looked up when I was done and stared at the hospital door. I must of looked like a lost puppy or something because next thing I knew I was somehow in Rei's arms. He was whispering comforting words in Chinese to me and in that one moment I felt as if I was a child again and I was regaining something that I lost. This was it. The moment that I would confess to him.

"Rei. I--" I said but I got cut off by the twisting of the doorknob.

Bryan, who was always considered to be a very proud person, came out. His head hanging low and his bangs hiding his eyes. I stood up and took two strides towards him. Rei had stood up behind me and was watching from his spot.

**_"How is she?" _**I asked.

He stood there silently before he leaned forward into my chest. If it weren't for the fact that my shirt was getting wet I would have never known that he was crying. His tears made my mind jump to all different conclusions. Was she paralyzed? In a coma? Or...

**_"She's gone...my little girl."_**he said as he collapsed in my arms.

In that instant the sounds of everything rushed in my ears. Everything was to loud. I could hear Rei yelling out our names. Not understanding what happened. Him fearing the what could cause this to happen. Ian and Spencer running down the hall towards us, the drinks they were carrying hitting the floor. Each drop splashing on the hard white tile. The sounds of doctors scurrying to and fro to their various patients. It made it feel as if my head was going to explode. But even though everything was loud in my ears everything was moving as if in slow motion. It took Rei an hour to reach me and Bryan though he was only two steps behind me and Spencer and Ian were a mile away with how long it was taking them to get here. My breathing came out in gasps as I looked around for some sort of comfort. Anything!

The sounds of my own tears coming out broke the time sound difference, in fact they shattered it. I saw that everything that was slow move quickly again. But they blurred with something that I remembered but couldn't recognize. In front of my would flash between the hospital and and a black room with a leaking pipe. The sounds would switch from Rei yelling my name to the sound of water dripping. From Spencer and Ian trying to get Bryan to stop crying to a sunset that was reflected perfectly in a lake. The speed in between them flashes increased until I could separate them anymore. Was Rei giggling like a 7 year old girl or my mother yelling out my name as if I was going crazy? Or maybe that was it. I was losing i or do people who go crazy realize it? Does that make me still sane? I don't know anymore. I just want everything to go away. Leave. Leave me!

I stood up and ran away. I probably looked even crazier on this run than my last one through this hospital. Bare chested, tears streaming down my face. Though I wouldn't blame them. Right now I'm not to sure of my sanity. In fact I'm scared. Terrified. I don't know what's happening or what's going to happen. I stumbled as I made my way out of the back doors out the hospital and was greeted by the cold night air. In my mind everything suddenly became quiet but I continued to run. I ran until I was in the middle of a forest. Tripping I laid there on the ground. My mind registering that I had just scraped my arm, was cold, lost and alone. Sitting up I looked around to bear my surroundings but I was in a foreign land and there was no way for me to find out. But maybe this was better. To not be found. To sit here alone, cold and unfeeling. Maybe Boris did have something with the idea that all emotions are useless. I mean who needs hurt, fear, confusion, and sadness? Not me. I don't want them.

I looked up to the sky and watch as the stars looked down upon me. I reached up to them but as always they're to far to reach. Only to be admired from a distance. I put my hand down and let the silence enfold me. I curled up and put my head in between my legs and silently wished that I could become a star. (3)

* * *

**1- Anastasiya was the name that Bryan and Yang was going to give their daughter.**

**2- Before you ask, Tala has no religious affiliation. But being Russian he's most likely going to have some knowledge of Catholicism or at least acknowledge it.**

**3- Yes we know Tala is a star in the sense that he is famous. But what he wants is to be so distant from the world that he's not even part of it just like a star.**

**A/N: And it's done! Everyone say Yay! (silence) Okay. Be that way. See if I ever update again! (two people clap) ...okay that's not cool but at least it's something so maybe I'll update. Anyways! I have a challenge for everyone! Whoever can figure out the connection between Kai and Black Dranzer gets a cookie! So get out there and figure it out! Domo Arigato to those who reviewed and JaNe.**

**Oh! The thought just struck me! If you want to see the poem justclick on my profile. It's an old poem but I still use pieces of it here and there in my wirtings.**


	17. Rain

**

* * *

**

Me: Well hello there! Missed me? (Dodges objects thrown at my head) I know it's been a while. More than my usual week update. (Okay so sometimes it's a bit longer) But hey! I'm here with a new chapter!

**Tala…Yay…..**

**Me: Way to be enthusiastic, Tal.**

**Tala: Tal?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Tala: What's up with the nickname? My name is short enough without people taking letters off.**

**Me: I like it and that's that! Now before Tal—**

**Tala: (Adds an A at the end)**

**Me: (rips the A off) rudely interrupted me I would like to congratulate StZen who got it right in a PM that she or he (I'm unsure I didn't ask their gender) sent me. She got the cookies! So if you want them I don't have them anymore! But I will make more later for those who try later on.**

**Tala: I want a cookie!**

**Me: Than let me call you Tal.**

**Tala:...no.**

**Me: Okay. Then just read ****aloud****the disclaimer and you can get a cookie.**

**Tala: Thefallenangel927 doesn't own Beyblade! She only owns characters that are unrecognizable and the plot. COOKIE!**

**Me: Oh and to Organic Voodoo sorry about the confusing reply. My enter button is broken so I currently have it taped down and sometimes if I press the buttons next to it, it sometime goes down as well.**

* * *

(Tala's POV)

I awoke to rain falling down on my face. How long have I been out here? Usually Yang would… oh yeah she can't. She's in the hospital. Recovering from a miscarriage that Kai caused. I sat up and stared blankly at the scenery. These thoughts should make me sad. Angry. Something! But I couldn't even work up the frustration to be mad at myself for feeling nothing. Once again everything was clear. I could see the raindrops falling on the leaves of the plants in front of me. To my left was a stream that was probably overflowing with rain. I could hear cars to my left which probably means that I'm near a highway. The animals were silent and hidden. Waiting for the storm to blow over. Maybe that's what I was doing sitting here. Waiting for everything to end.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but I was there long enough for the rain to stop. The sky was still clouded over though showing that this was only a lapse in the storm. I heard footsteps behind me and then I felt the grass near me sink as someone sat next to me.

"You know everyone is looking for you."

I said nothing. Just listened to the voice that frequently visited me in my dreams. How long have I been wanting for a moment like this? A moment to be alone with the one that I love. I can't even remember a moment that I didn't want him. Not as just someone there to sleep with but someone who'd do something that no one has ever done before. To love me. But instead he has to be in love with the murderer or my best friends' unborn child. Knowing him, he probably still loves Kai. It's now in this time that I realize that I never had a chance at all.

"Rei." I said.

He looked at me from his position. He was leaning back on his arms. His head tilted towards me and his eyes focused solely on me. In that moment I couldn't resist any more. I went on the first thing that I felt. I leaned over and kissed him. I could feel him freeze but I couldn't help myself. Pulling away I forced myself to look away from him. I didn't want to see his reaction. I knew that he'd feel violated by me.

"I'm sorry." I said as I stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" he said

Reluctantly I stopped but I didn't look back. I dropped my shoulders and hung my head.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I loved you ever since I first saw you." I said before walking away.

I had barely noticed that the rain had started up again.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I gripped the bathroom sink as if it were my life line. I tried to stop my hands from shaking but I failed miserably. Was I weak just like my grandfather accused of me? I took a shaky breath and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was ashen, my cheeks sunken in and there were bags under my eyes. Now wonder why I scared people. It wasn't my strength. It was the fact that looking at me was like looking at a dead person. I turned on the cold water and proceeded to rinse my mouth out. I could still taste the bile that was forced out of me. I jumped when I heard Tyson bang loudly on the door.

"Come on Kai!" he yelled, "I gotta pee!"

How crude. Here I am dying and he has to pee.

"That won't work Tyson," Lee said "He's been in there all day."

"I know! I needed to do my make-up and I had to walk all the way across the hall to do it!" Ming-Ming said appalled.

"You know I could just blow the door up." Said Ian

"Must that be your solution to everything?" Lee said.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, resting my head against the mirror. I would go out there and say something to them but I'm afraid I probably wouldn't even make it to the door.

'_I can help you with that.'_

No. I won't let you.

'_Come on Kai. You know you love the power. Think about it.'_

I said no!

'_Won't you at least consider? I mean look at the way you beat that Kingston. You could never do that before.'_

What I did?! I did nothing!

'_Wrong. I gave you the power. The rest of it was you.'_

I did nothing!

'_No you did something. You became stronger. You gained unimaginable power. You are the strongest beyblader in the world.'_

……

'_But without me you'd be back to street blading. You don't want that. To be the leader of the loser Blade Sharks again.'_

No. I don't but

'_Then accept!'_

But what about—

'_You foul. You're letting you're emotions in the way. Remember emotions are weak. Emotions can and will get you killed! Look at where it lead your parents too , where it's leading your friends'_

Images of my parents dead bodies' flashes before my eyes. Of Tala running through hospital halls searching for a friend that had just lost a child. Of Rei's hurt expression when he saw me and Tala kiss. Emotions just brought pain and hurt.

'_Exactly.'_

I smirked as I looked in the mirror. My eyes as black as night stared back at me. Standing up straight I walked proudly out of the bathroom to the sounds of Tyson's happy cry of bathroom and Ian's disappointed look at having missed an opportunity at blowing up something.

* * *

(Brooklyn's POV)

I walked through the halls with my IV still attached to me. Technically I'm not supposed to be out of my bed but I couldn't sit there and not know what's going on. I know for a fact that in this sport when the shit hits the fan, it hits it hard. Besides I have a promise to upkeep.

"Excuse me but this is an alert for a wandering patient. If anyone sees a Brooklyn Kingston wandering the halls please alert the nearest security guard. Thank you."

I cursed as I quickly, well as quick as I can with this thing, ducked into a bathroom. I personally could care less about being in a hospital. It's just the fact that I can't sit still unless I'm watching nature and since my windows are gated off. (Apparently they think I may be a bit suicidal after losing my hand) I'm not going to stay in that room. I help my breath as I heard what I thought was fan girls passing by the door.

"Did you hear? Brooklyn's escaped from his room!"

"Maybe we can get an autograph."

And now I see why some of us are the way we are. I mean I don't mind singing autographs, even though I can't now, but it's a hospital! For the love of all things natural why harass us when in the hospital. Do you want to see us never leave this place?

"There you are Mr. Kingston." said a nurse who had checked in the bathroom for me.

Great um distraction time please. Um.

"Oh my god it's Bryan Kuznetsov!" yelled a fan girl.

The nurse quickly turned and promptly ran out the bathroom. Okay that works. Thank you whoever the being is up there helping me out right now.

"And Tala Ivanov!"

On second thought I take back my thankfulness.

* * *

(Rei's POV)

I watched Tala from under a tree while it was raining. Even though I didn't have even the smallest romantic feelings towards him. I knew something beautiful when I saw it. The rain bounced off his chest as if he was water repellant and his shocking red hair, which was free from any hair gel, clung to his face. His cheekbones were sharp and his jaw strong. His clear blue eyes fluttering open as if he was confused that he was out here and not inside his room back in Japan. I waited until the rain stopped to approach him. After all I hate to get wet in the rain so I avoid it whenever I can.

I stood there as he seemed to become as still as a rock. Was he not going to cry? Yell? Do something? What's wrong with him? Is he in that much shock? I reached out an arm to him before dropping it. There was nothing I could say. 'Hey I'm sorry about your best friends losing their child. Do you want ice cream?' was too harsh. I almost sighed aloud when I remembered the fact that Tala has very good hearing. I remember all the times that Brooklyn tried to sneak behind him to give him a hug but Tala hearing him come up behind him would move at the last moment. Honestly, when are those two going to get together. They're simply adorable.

Oops. Kind of got distracted there. I saw him sit up and it was then that I noticed it stopped raining. For now at least. I walked over and sat down next to him as if I hadn't been looking for him two hours ago and then watched him for about a half hour.

"You know everyone is looking for you" I said nonchalantly.

The silence that came after that was deafening. I mean not even the animals stirred and it was oddly relaxing yet frightful. Wasn't anything alive?

"Rei?" he said.

I looked at him. His hair clung to his face and his neck as if it were a second skin. Why couldn't I fall in love with Tala? Why Kai? I mean Tala would be devoted and not insane and – OH MY GOD! I froze as I felt Tala lean over and kiss me. My mind couldn't function at all. It was as if his lips stole every thought away. He suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said as he quickly stood and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled.

I don't know why I yelled that but it got him to stop. He didn't look back at me but he stood there without turning around.

"Why?" I asked.

His words would echo in my head.

"Because I loved you ever since I first saw you." He said as he walked away.

* * *

**Me: Well that's chapter 17. We have their first kiss! Woooo! So let's party! (Plays music)…Okay so really not the time to party but I wanted to anyways. Oh and if anyone's confused. Brooklyn's scene takes place right before Tala run's off. I just forgot to add it in last chapter. (Slaps herself in the head) You know you'd think my fiancée who constantly reads over my shoulder would tell me when I do things like that. (Sighs) Oh well. Anyways Ja Ne and Domo Arigato to those who review.**


	18. The Different Kinds of Fears

**Me: Well I know I'm supposed to be revising the beginning of this story. But I also decided to give you a new chapter as well. You can say that this scene...violently...came along.**

**Tala: You should've seen what happened! Her sister--**

**Me: (ties Tala up and duct tapes his mouth) They don't need to know that!**

**Tala: (glares)**

**Me: Anyways! Tyson get your fat behind out here and do this disclaimer.**

**Tyson: The Fallen Angel 927 does not own BeyBlade. If she did then I would be dead by now.**

**Me: Good boy Tyson. (Tosses cookie)

* * *

  
**

I sighed as my vision slowly came into focus.

"I see you're awake." Yang said quietly.

I groaned and sat up, slowly stretching every muscle in my back.

"Good Morning Yang" I said

Yang nodded and slowly wheeled herself over to a window and opening up the curtains. Oh, did I forget to mention that Yang is in a wheelchair ? Well ever since..you know..she's been stuck in that chair. Apparently the trauma caused her to lose the ability to move her legs.

She sat there for a moment and stared out the window for a moment. A lost look in her eyes. I have never in all my life never seen Yang so...so..I can't even describe it. Lifeless? Empty? I don't know anymore. And it's not just her either. This whole thing has gotten us depressed.

Yang placed her hand on the glass and sighed before wheeling herself over to my open door. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at me before leaving. Probably off to see Bryan. Honestly, I don't know how she can do it. To get up everyday knowing that her own family.... I just wish that I had that strength. I mean I can't even work up the courage to leave this room. It's not that I haven't tried it's just that whenever I deicide that I will get up and leave this room. I can't. I always avoid it and find something else to do. Whether it's as mindless as watching television or re-arranging the clothes in my suitcase. I've even made it to touching the door knob yesterday but it was as if someone had shot currents of electricity up my arm. I sighed. I am truly pathetic.

"So, is the mighty Tala Ivanov going to leave his room today?"

"Go. Away. Garland." I said menacingly.

"Make me." he said from my doorway

I got up quickly and marched until I was in his face.

"Go. Away." I said as I grabbed the door knob and slammed the door closed in his face. Growling I turned around and marched off to my dresser and slammed my hands down on the top off it. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked. Was that really me? I gripped the side of the mirror as I glared at the stranger. This wasn't me. Since when has my skin been this pale? And since when did I develop these dark rings around my eyes? When was the last time I brushed my hair or even bathed for a matter of fact? Ugh and my teeth! No wonder why Garland hasn't come back in here to bother me! My breath must be horrible.

A knock at my door interrupted my train of thought.

"What?!" I snarled without taking my eyes off the mirror.

The door opened to reveal Julia standing there with one hand behind her back and her eyes shifting nervously from side to side.

"Um." she said, "So Mariah wanted--"

"If it's another command" I snarled, "to leave this room then tell her to go to hell."

"...she wanted to wish you a happy birthday." she said pulling a bag out from behind her, "We all did."

...Well, I feel like an ass now. Julia placed the bag on the floor next to the door before slowly backing out.

"Julia. I'm--"

"No. It's okay. I understand." she said before turning around and leaving quickly.

I eyed the bag carefully before picking it up and dumping it out on the bed. Inside were a bunch of cards and beyblade accessories. I barely noted the box that fell off the edge. It was probably a launcher or something. Picking up the first card I smiled.

* * *

I rolled down the halls trying to get rod of the feeling of being empty. Normally I would stay with Bryan unless I was going to check up on Tala. But I can't help but get the feeling like somewhere in the back of his mind he blames me. Though I can't blame him. It is my fault after all. Putting my hand on my now flat stomach I pushed back the tears.

"Yang?" said Rei from behind me and grasping the handlebars, "Do you need any help?"

"Rei, I'm handicapped. Not helpless."

"Oh." he said blushing faintly, "I just wanted to talk actually."

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "About what?"

"Well it's about Kai"

"I'm leaving" I said as I started to roll away.

"And Tala."

I stopped in my tracks.

"I think that Kai is after him."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" I said

"It was three times that I got that feeling." he started off, "The first time was the second day that we were here. And well..."

"Well?"

"He kissed Tala."

Well, that's one way of telling that he wants Tala.

"And then there was also..."

"Yes?" I said prompting him on.

"Well the look in his eyes. I mean his eyes were always that odd shade of red." he said distantly.

"Really?" I said slowly my voice holding no emotion.

"Yeah." he said, "It's strange. His eyes seemed to be the opposite of what they are now. Like they were glowing."

"Eyes glowing? Are you sure you're the one with the mental issues and not Tala?" I said scathingly.

"Huh?" he said confused, "What do you mean?"

"His eyes glowed? And was the opposite of what they are now? I believe in a lot of things Reimond," I said, "But if you think that I'm going to believe that someone can physically change major aspects of their features like that. Then you must be either mentally challenged or stupid."

"But it's--"

"And also why are you talking to me. You know how Tala feels and yet you ignore him day by day."

"I would see him if he left his room." Rei said as he crossed his arms.

"He can't."

"He has to arms doesn't he?" he said annoyed

"That's besides the point."

I began to get angry.

"He's being a coward."

Hold on! Just who the hell does he think he is?

"And so are you!" I yelled, "You think that he's the one being a coward but at least he's showing it! It's better than you traipsing around here acting as if you're the only one who's been hurt here!"

"Excuse me?" he said as he glared at me.

I glared right back at him.

"If you're so brave then why don't you go and see him?! Answer that oh mighty and wise Kon."

He opened his mouth but I continued on as if he weren't about to say something.

"Don't give me that bullshit that you don't have to see him. That's just an excuse to cover the fact that you're afraid to go in that room as much as he is to leave it!"

His mouth shut with an audible click as his glare intensified but I was not going to back down. He growled animalistic like and lowered his face down to mine.

"Is that your final answer?" I said.

He glared at me.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said, "When this leg of the tournament is over and we get back to Japan you're to leave the house. I don't care where you stay or how much you get Tala to scream and yell. You will be gone or so help me god."

"And if I don't?" he said challenging me.

"Kon, just because I'm in a wheelchair does not mean that I am not nor will not kick your ass. I am first and foremost a Hiwatari and I'll make what Kai did to Brooklyn look like child's play."

At that I saw fear flit across his face for a quick second. I smirked as he just turned around and proceeded to storm down the hallway. The smirk died as he turned the corner. Sighing I shook my head. Hopefully he'll go and finally see Tala.

* * *

I watched as Bryan sat there on the floor leaning against the wall with his head lowered and his arms laying limp at his sides. Somewhere during the day he had managed to get himself a bottle of alcohol. Though I did not see him get up at any time to do so. I got up and took the bottle away from him with little resistance. It was empty. Figures.

"You know Yang would hate to see you like this." I said

He didn't acknowledge me. I don't even think that he heard me. I slid down the wall and sat next to him. Still he didn't acknowledge me. I wasn't even sure if he was breathing anymore but I wasn't willing to check. If anything this Bryan was more deadlier than the previous Bryan, the happier Bryan. I didn't realize that Bryan could do happy until today. No today he is the bi-polar opposite of happy. I would try and comfort him but I can't even imagine what he's going through. To lose ones child before it even has a chance to live and for it's murderer to be one of your best friends and it's family member.

"Come on Bryan." I said, "Do you want Yang to see you like this?"

I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. He raised his head and looked at me through dead eyes. Eyes that always used to glint with anger or a sure fire cockiness.

"No." he said, "I want to die."

Reaching for the bottle in my hand I subconsciously gave it too him. My couldn't register the words that just came from his mouth. Bryan Kuznetsov wanted to...die? Surely I must've heard wrong.

"What?" I whispered a nervous smile playing across my face, "You're joking right?"

He glared at me as he got up to go to the probably empty mini bar.

"Do you think that this is some joke?" he snarled. He the empty bottle that remained in the mini-bar. He turned around to glare at me. "That someone with a camera is going to pop up and tell you it's not real?"

"N-no" I said moving away quickly ," I just thought--"

But the words died as soon as I really got a look at Bryan. I mean really looked. His face was unshaven and it looked like he hasn't slept since the incident. But it was the look in his eyes that scared me more than anything. It spelled out death. A slow and painful one for whoever crossed his path. Taking a deep breath I tried to scurry away but Bryan, being the one standing, advanced on me quickly and pulled me up to his height by the collar of my shirt.

"My child. My only one is now dead before she even got here!" he said dangerously low. His breath reeked of alcohol. "And you have the gall to ask me am I joking?! I have every right in my mind to grab you by the balls, rip them off and feed it to you in pieces before I even consider killing you."

I swallowed painfully as I struggled to get him to release me. I faintly noted that I had pissed on myself in fear. Though I did note how much stronger he was than me in that moment. Being in a male dominated sport I always knew that I was in danger of being serious hurt but I ignored it....until now.

"Oh wait. You don't have any. Shall I proceed to put you through the same thing that my girlfriend went through?"

"Please..." I begged.

"Beggin is such an unflattering trait." he sneered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Please...don't do this" I cried.

"Why? Why should I?" he yelled, "Don't you think that I begged for my child to be here. That I screamed and cried like you're doing right now? Why should I listen to your pleas?"

"Because..." I said gasping for breath to way and watching him raise the knife. It was like he was waiting for to say something he didn't agree with. "You'd hate yourself even more than you do know."

He froze in his actions.

"What?" he said

"You'd hate yourself even more," I said, " You think that if you were there. That you could've--"

"SHUT UP!" he roared throwing me across the room like I was a rag doll.

I hit the floor on my side hard. I felt my arm dislocate from my shoulder.

"Get out." he said quietly.

"Bryan..." I said

"LEAVE!" he roared.

Not being told a third time I got up and ran from the room hoping to gods that he wouldn't decide to follow me.  


* * *

**Me: And so I have Chapter 18! (Wipes hand across forehead) Oh and brownie points to whoever figures out who the last POV belonged to. Brownie points and maybe a part in the story later on? I do have a scene in mind where I can fit a random OC in for like a quick second (or maybe my next holiday fic which should be here about Valentines Day). And no if both of you guess the same person you do not get a part though all who do guess correctly get brownie points. I just can't fit all that many OC's in the story. I already have Yang as a constant OC (and OC's are hard for me because I tend to write the dreaded Mary-Sue but I'm getting better!) So yeah. Chapter 19 will be up eventually and a big Domo Arigatou to everyone who reviewed because without you I seriously would've gave this up at Chapter 6. And Thank you Sholay for the criticism. (Bows deeply just barely swing her head on the floor) Ha! . Yeah so...Ja Ne! (Turns to walk away and walks into a wall) X.X**


	19. And the fault lies with?

**Me: Okay people. I am alive. I am updating and I really think I have no life outside of this computer screen.**

**Tala: You haven't updated in roughly January**

**Me: You don't count January since the month was pratically over!**

**Tala: Fine. February, March, April....3 months you have been neglecting me and your readers.**

**Me: Aww. Did you miss me?**

**Tala: No. It's just that I've been bored and...well...**

**Me: Jealous of my own characters.**

**Tala: No! Just slightly upset that you spent more time with them.**

**Me: ....That's jealousy. Anyways! I'll give you a cookie if you read aloud the disclaimer!**

**Tala: TheFallenAngel927 does not own beyblade. For if she did then Rei and Tala would....oh....that's possible?!......I am so going to try that!**

**Me: Ahem! Onwards Chapter 19! Oh and before I forget anything in bold and italics. (_like this_) is Russian.  


* * *

**

(Tala and Rei)

Rei stood in front of Tala's room door with his hand raised as if he were about to he ran his raised hand through his hair and looked down at his wristwatch on his other hand.

_'Four-Thirty. I've been standing here about to knock for the past ten minutes.'_ he thought.

He closed his eyes as he practiced his speech that he was going to say to Tala.

"Look, Tala. I'm sorry that Kai...No. That's not right." He inhaled deeply through his nose, " Tala. I am sorry for the way I've been acting recently. It was very cowardly of me. I should been there showing my face atleast like Julia instead of being basically an ass."

He nodded to himself in satisfaction.

"You forgot being the equivalent of a medievel Chinese peasant who is worthy of the world's largest idiot title." said Tala leaning in his very much open doorway.

"...How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Tala said as he turned around and walked back into his room, "You coming in or are you just going to stand there?"

Rei shook his head and followed behind Tala and closed the door. Hopefully Yang would stop trying to threaten him with her wheelchair. He already had just gotten over his injury. Tala sat down on the bed where all the gifts from his birthday that he opened still lie.

"I thought Yang would've like saw that and threw a fit or something." Rei said lifting a box that had a set of attack rings inside and sitting down beside Tala.

"Yeah you should wee my suitcase. I used to mess it up on purpose but she just ignored it."

"I guess this really hit her hard."

"She just lost her child, Rei. Of course it hit her hard."

"You should see Bryan. I have never seen someone so..."

"...Dead?" Tala supplied.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it." Rei said sighing and placing the box down, "You should've seen how bad he scared Mariah. Saying that he threatened her with a knife and almost raped her just to kill the child that she who inevitably bare."

"Damn."

"Yeah and before that he drunk every last drop of alcohol in his and Yang's room." Rei said stretching and laying down on his back.

"Well he would've done that anyways. Depressed or not." Tala said leaning back on his arms and looking at Rei out the corner of his eye.

"...And then there's you."

Tala snorted inelegantly, "Me? Pssh. My problems are nothing compared to those two."

"True but believe it or not your problems tie into this too."

"Really? Why don't you elaborate how Kai's sick obession with me has gotten Yang's baby killed."

"What? No." Rei said bolting upright.

"Seriously. If I wasn't so damned attractive to Kai. Kai would've left me alone. If Kai would've left me alone Yang would've never went after him. Thus preventing her baby's death."

"That's not--"

"Oh and let's not forget that there's also the matter of fact that I was too much of a coward to face Kai so Brooklyn went up and lost his arm."

"There was no--"

"And then there's you! If I didn't exsist you could be happy with a normal non-psycho Kai! I know what you're all thinking! I think it myself! The looks of pity whenever you walk by my room door if it's open."

"No one thinks--"

"Don't lie to me! Why do you think I haven't left this room! I can't take it! I just want to go back in time before this stupid tournament even began. Back when it was just me, Yang, Ten and my dog! I want to go back when the biggest worry was getting mobbed with fans at the mall!"

"Tala!" Rei yelled grabbing on to Tala's arm, "No one thinks that. Well atleast not me."

"You see you can't even deny it!"

"Neither can you confirm it." Rei retorted.

"I just did in a full five minute rant."

"No you didn't. You ranted on what you think that everyone thinks. You have no proof because you haven't left this room at all."

Tala stared wide eyed at Rei.

"Now I see why Yang said what she said." Rei said getting up and storming over to Tala's messy suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Tala said curiously

"Looking to see if I can fit any of your clothes."

"Why?"

"So that we can leave this room."

"We?"

"Yes as for now I am going to be a constant annoyance to you until you decide to leave this room."

"And who says that I'm going to leave this room?"

"You are because that's the only way to get rid of me." Rei said smirking.

Tala glared at Rei.

"Oh and by the way, Your glare is losing it's effect. You should really go to Yang or someone to get pointers."

* * *

(Yang and Bryan)

Yang smiled as she listened through the doorway of Tala's room.

_'One problem down. Twenty billion to go.'_ she thought as she rolled her chair to her shared room with Bryan.

She had swiped her card as the door automatically opened for her. Looking around the room she sighed. There were bottles strewn across the floor. Some even broken. The only mirror in the room was broken as if someone had punched it. Looking to the bed she saw Bryan laying there on top of the sheets on his side with his shoes still on. His hair was ragged and unkempt, and his jaw was tinged darker due to his stubbled. Purplish bruises were under his eyes as if he had broken his nose sometime recently. His normally chalky skin was translucent and Yang feared that this was how he would looked if he were dead.

_**"Bryan..."**_ she whispered and rolled over to where he laid.

She ran her hand gently down the side of his face. She felt that his skin was dry and he seemed slightly cold and clammy. He felt as if he was sick. Yet he gave no other outward sign. His breathing was smooth. His face was in the slightly pained look that it seemed to have taken on recently and she longed to see him smile.

_**"I'm so sorry."**_ she said as she lowered her head and fought the urge to cry, _**" If I just..."**_

She dropped her hand from his face and let out a small sob. She closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep as one tear escaped her. She never noticed that Bryan was awake and wiped the tear away.

_**" ...What am I doing?"**_ he said as he watched Yang sleep fitfully.

He got up and placed her on the bed. Took her shoes off and pulled the covers up over her. He brushed a strand of hair off her face and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the shattered mirror. His image was reflected back at him one hundred fold. He glared at the sad excuse for a man that looked back at him. What kind of man would try to drown himself in liquor and threats while his loved one sat there blaming herself for it? It was no one's fault but that damned cousin of hers. He smiled as his anger was fueled. Yes he would set this right. But first he had to get to him.

* * *

**A/N: Well hopefully you're not to mad at me for trying out a new style yet again. It's just that my own story is written in a similar format and I couldn't help it. Btw if you want the link to my story it's on my profile. And Congratulations Pink-Angel-1992 you guessed correctly! So you're OC is comeing up soon. I'll find somewhere to squeeze her in. Well Domo Arigato for the reviews and Ja Ne (Bows and comes back up to fast resulting in her falling backwards)...You know what I'm just about tired of falling at the end of each chapter. **


	20. Boxers, Briefs or Panties!

**Me: Okay peoples. I know it's been a long while.**

**Tala: And here I thought that you gave up.**

**Me: No! Never. Life just got in the way. I do have a job, a wedding to plan, siblings to watch, helping out my lovely fanfiction friends with anything their stories, and avoiding Nibi from giving my secret location away to the fan girls who probably are screaming for blood.**

**Tala: OKAY! I get it!**

**Me: Anyways! Please don't kill me. I know this took forever but I promise that I'll try to update more sooner. Now on with the disclaimer!**

**Tala: (Hides)**

**Me: -.- Are my disclaimers that bad? Sigh. I'll do it myself. I do not own nor will I ever own Beyblade. Though I do own Yang and if you want to use her in a story just ask. Okay? And anything in bold and italics (_like this_) is Russian.**

**-----------**

**Tala and Rei**

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"..."

"Those kitten eyes will not work on me today Kon."

"So it's Kon now?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Good!"

Rei grabbed Tala by the arm and attempted to pull him off the bed out of the room.

Keyword: Attempt.

Tala grunted with the effort that it took stop Rei from pulling him out of the room. So far Rei got him to stand.

"I...am...not....leaving." he said straining.

"But we have to!" Rei groaned as he let go of Tala, "The next part of the tournament is in Russia!"

"So? Russia is only 5 hours away."

"By plane and due to all the stress you've been under we're taking a bus there!"

"So?"

"It's going to take days! That's why we have to leave now!"

"So?"

"....Are you even listening to me?"

"Da."

"Da?"

"Da." Tala said before flopping down on the bed, "Look. I don't know why we're still going. It's not like we can really compete. Brooklyn is incapable of ever playing again. I'm deemed emotionally unstable."

"That still leaves me, Mariah and Julia."

"Good then you three can go."

"But you're in China."

"Your point is?"

"You don't speak Chinese."

"Hm. Then you can stay."

"Tala!"

"Look Rei." Tala said sitting up and glaring at Rei, "I am not going out there."

Rei sighed, "You've forced my hand Tala."

"What are you talking about?" Tala said arching a red eyebrow.

"I'm calling in the heavy artillery."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." Rei blew a bang away from the front of his face, "Though as much as I hate to."

Rei got up and went to the door.

"Alright! I'll go!" Tala said, "But only under one condition."

"Yes?"

"If you can find someway for no one to recognize me."

Rei grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I know just the person to help us out."

* * *

**Yang and Bryan**

Yang smiled softly as she looked at Bryan grumbling to him self. He paid for all the damages to the hotel room and was now packing his and Yang's suitcases.

**_" Damn suitcase. Why don't they ever close?!" _**he muttered.

Yang chuckled as she rolled over to Bryan and zipped up the suitcase of the first try.

**_".....I hate you."_ **he said

**_" I love you too"_**

Bryan leaned down to gently kiss apart for air they leaned their foreheads together just staring into each others eyes. This was the moments that Yang loved the most. When there was no one around and Bryan dropped his facade. Sure they weren't big on the PDA but it was alright. They knew that it was rough all around right now but they'll be fine as long as they have each other. Yang reluctantly pulled away when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Rei and....Samantha."

Yang and Bryan looked at each other. Bryan arched an eyebrow and Yang scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Bryan opened the door and almost immediately he closed it back. He stormed over to the window placed his forehead aganst the cool glass.

"Bry?"

"Don't. Not worth it."

Yang rolled over to the door and opened it. Looking at Rei who was dressed normally and had two suitcases seemed fine. The person next to him....

Yang blinked owlishly.

Was that...Tala?!

"I told you this wouldn't work Rei." Tala said sighing

"Au contaire. I think she's speechless because it's such a good disguise." Rei said smugly.

Yang couldn't say anything. It was Tala....as a girl....sad thing is that it was almost convincing. Tala in jeans, graphic t-shirt and jacket almost looked like a girl. He even wore a wig and everything. They even got a bra to stuff for him.

"I...it's...um..." Yang said trying to form some sort of sentence.

"Isn't it a great disguise! Mariah and Julia helped!" Rei said evidently proud.

"Um...yeah. I'm sorry." she said before promptly laughing her ass off.

"You see! Horrible idea! I'm going back to the room!"

"Wait! No! It doesn't look horrible! Honest! Don't leave!"she said between laughs.

Tala glared at Yang but stayed.

"It's just that I wasn't expecting this!" she said calming down.

Yang coughed into her hand before rolling back and whispering to Bryan the situation. Rolling back she smiled.

"Are you ready to go?"

"We are but I think Julia is still packing." said Rei.

"Well let's go and get her." Yang said before rolling forward.

Rei and Tala and jumped out og the way with yells of 'Hey!' and 'Watch it!' respectively.

"Oh and Tala."

"Yes."

"I was wondering....you look awfully comfortable. Are you wearing boxers, briefs or panties under those pants?"

Tala blushed crimson as Yang made her way down the hallway laughing.

------

**Brookyln, Julia and Mariah**

"Mariah! Why didn't you tell me we were leaving?!" Julia said cramming stuff into a red and gold suitcase.

"It must've slipped my mind." said Mariah

"Sure....slipped you're mind." Julia muttered under her breath.

"What? Can't hear you?" Mariah said feigning being deaf

"Puta." she said venomously(1)

"Well that's not nice Julia." said Brooklyn lounging on the bed.

Mariah bemusedly watched Julia flutter from one end of the room to the other end like a crazed woman from her seat at the end of the bed. Brooklyn contently laid back and observing his new prosthetic arm.

"You know they say that it takes awhile getting used to my new arm but I kinda think it's cool." he said flexin his 'hand'

"Only you would say that, Brookie." said Mariah.

"Please do not butcher my name." he said, "If you need a nick name Brook is good enough."

"But I like Brookie!" Mariah whined.

"I don't" Brooklyn said plainly.

He raised his arm above his head watching the sun glint off the metal.

"But Brookie is cute!"

"Well, I'm not the cute type."

"Uh guys can you two stop arguing over the stupid name and help me out here!" Julia screeched.

"No" they said in unison before continuing on with the argument.

A knock sounded at the door and Julia ran for it and threw it open without even looking who it was. She immediately went back to frantically packing her stuff.

"...Well hello to you to Julia." Yang said.

Julia grunted.

"You know I could've been some murderer or something." she said.

"Well atleast it would save me from this frantic packing."

"Is it that bad?" Rei asked amused.

"It wouldn't be if she started earlier." Brooklyn said sitting up.

"Hey! I'm not done arguing with you Broccoli!" Mariah yelled randomly.

Everyone stopped and stared at Mariah.

"Broccoli?!" said Julia

"Yeah. Since Brooklyn won't let me call him Brookie--"

"Aw how cute!" Julia cut in

"Yeah! Since he won't let me call him Brookie I shall call him Broccoli! Broccoli he shall be!"

"....Just when I thought you people don't get any stupider. You prove me wrong each and every day." Yang said.

"You may not call me Brookie neither will you call me Broccoli! I told you it's either Brook or Brooklyn."

"You know I kinda like Brookie."

"Not you to Rei!"

"Oh gods. I am so going back to the room! You guys are idiots." Tala said.

Julia shoook her head in disgust and went back to packing. Mariah smiled at Brooklyn as if to say 'I told you so'. Brooklyn ignored her and laid back down. Tala and yang said looks that said 'Save me' and Rei was holding back laughter at the whole situation. A moment of silence passed like this until Brooklyn broke it.

"Tala....I have a question." Brooklyn said, "Two actually. Are you wearing boxers, briefs or panties under those jeans?"

"No comment" he said blushing.

Brooklyn arched an eyebrow at Tala before continuing, " And where did you find a bra big enough to fit you?"

------

**(1)- Puta basically mean prostitute in Spanish.**

**A/N: Okay a bit rushed in my opinion but you guys deserved something after a while of silence. Sorry about that. Please don't kill me. I made it more humorous than the usual because well. If anything you'd need a laugh or two and don't worry I'll put something in Tala's POV soon. I just wanted to put this up. Special thanks to Pink Angel 1992 for pointing out my errors. Lol. I can spot everyone else's but my own. Domo Arigato for those that reviewed and JaNe! (Slowly walks away but trips over thin air) Dammit!**


	21. Sexual encounter or potential murder?

**Me: Hello there. How are you? Fine? Good.**

**Tala: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: The lovely readers who else?**

**Tala: The voices in your head?**

**Me:...But they speak Antarctican.**

**Tala: Antartican?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Tala: Is that a real language?**

**Me: Obviously or else the noices in my head wouldn't be speaking it.**

**Tala:.....You just watched Happy Feet.**

**Me:Noooooo. What make you think that? (Looks around shiftly)**

**Tala:.....**

**Me: Anyways! Tala do the disclaimer.**

**Tala: TheFall--**

**Me: Wait! You have to sing it!**

**Tala: No. (walks off)**

**Me:.....Fine. I don't own Beyblade. Only Yang and the plot.**

**------------**

**(Tala's POV)**

Great. Trapped on a bus with my team plus Bryan. Can you do me a favor? Take my lovely blade and just launch it into my head as hard as you can. No? Why? Do you like seeing me suffer?....You know what?! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE! Hmph.

"Uh. Tala. Are you okay?" Julia asked me.

No. I'm obviously trapped on this thing that you call a bus with you weirdoes. Plus these people who just happen to be conviently here won't kill me. Oh your wondering why I want to die. Two words.

Traffic Jam.

Oh and it's not the fact that we litterally can't move. It's who the bus is surronded by.

Fan boys or actually fan men.

And ironically not for Beyblading. Do you know who they keep on mistaking me for? Do you really want to know?

Molly Ringwald. (1)

I don't know if that's an insult to her that a somewhat (yes, somewhat. I am not that girly.....hopefully) effeminate man can pass as her or that after 20 years she still has fans.

"MOLLY! WE LOVED YOU IN THE BREAKFAST CLUB!" yelled a group of middle aged men pressing themselves onto the bus.

.....And you thought I was over reascting on the killing me thing. No. I'm still gay but when you have a balding fat guys who looks old enough to be your father who is wearing only a dirty tank top and jeans and has never heard of what we modern people call a razor. You tend to be disgusted no matter what.

"We should take pictures of Tala and sell them." said Mariah.

How about we just leave Tala alone.

"Hm. We could make a killing off of it."

Or you can kill me and then sell the pictures of my dead body witht the words on it saying 'Look what you did to Molly!'.....Okay. Maybe not the picture part.

"Or we can shoot everyone." said Bryan from the steering wheel.

Yes! VIVA LA BRYAN!

"Bry. You know that we don't have that many bullets." said Yang filing her nails

Kill joy.

"But we do have enough grenades."

...Yang. I officially love you.

"I love you to Tala." said Yang

.....Shut up. Do not say it.

"Uh guys wouldn't all of that be illegal?" said Mariah.

"Your point being?" said Yang

"We could go to jail."

"It's better than here."

"...."

Ha!

Yang: 570 Mariah: 0

Yes I am still keeping count.

"Wait! I just thought of something!" Julia said.

"What?" everyone said

"Why doesn't Tala just go in the bathroom and change?"

"Brooklyn and Rei are back there getting dressed." said Mariah

Yes. Keep on reminding me. Like that's going to put me in a better mood.

" I swear that they are like two girls back there. What are they doing?" said Yang

"Having sex?" said Julia.

WHAT?!

Bryan snorted inelegantly, "Yeah right. If they're having sex then I will wear a pink tutu and do the main scene from the Nutcracker."

......Very disturbing Bryan. Very disturbing.

".....You know sometimes you make me wonder about your sanity Bryan." said Julia.

Hold on. You are on a team with Mariah the pariah, Tala the semi-closet gay, Yang who has anger issues, Brooklyn the nature lover and now you start questioning the sanity of people?! Woman though art slow.

"Yeah Julia" Mariah said neverously, "They couldn't possibly having sex."

"Yeah so why do you sound so--

"I AM NOT NERVOUS!" Mariah all but shreiked in my ear again.

.....No....They can't......REEEEEEI! NOOO!

I jumped up and ran to the back only to grab the door and discover it locked. Why do they have the door locked?! It's not like we all aren't men...oh wait. Yang's not a man. But still see's seen me naked and honestly she doesn't care. (2 & 3) If you are having sex in there, which I hope you're not....then can I join? Please?

"Tala." said Yang coming up behind me.

"What?"

"Push the door."

"Huh?"

"The door opens inward genius." she said.

Oh.

I pushed open the door and screamed out

"NO! DO NOT LOOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TO BRROKYLN!"

Only to see Rei and Brooklyn sitting on the bottom bunks of their beds. Playing cards.

You know what....sometimes I think people et me up for these embarrassing situations.

-------

(Kai's POV)

I followed Tala's tour bus in my own car. Generally easy when you have a tracking device hooked on to the bottom of the bus. Honestly, I don't know why I'm following him. It's like there's something inside of me that is just....compelling me to do so. If I had a choice I'd be following for Rei and not Tala.

_'But why go for him. Tala's such a better choice.'_

A better choice?

_'Yes. Think of it. You working with him. The three of us together would be unstoppable.'_

No.

_'Yes. Think about it. He's you opposite. The Ice to you Fire. The Yin to your Yang. The Dark to your Light.'_

I pulled the car over to the side of the road. I refused to drive anymore with this....beast trying to convince me.

_'Now Kai. Must we do things the hard way again? You know last time you did things the hard way you killed what was supposed to be your newest family member.'_

No. I did not.

_'But wasn't it you fist that went into her stomach.'_

No!

_'And from your very own mouth came the command to attack her.'_

I...It was you!

_'No. It was all you. I gave you the power and you used it to kill.'_

I didn't know...I mean...I....

"I'm sorry...." I said as my world faded to black and the monster evil laughter rang in my ears.

-----

**(1) No offense to Molly Ringwald. If there is a problem with me using her name in this chapter I will promptly change it.**

**(2) Yang has seen Tala naked due to the fact that he sleeps naked (See chapters 1 &2)**

**(3) He thinks that Julia is a man and that Mariah is an alien. (See Chapter 5)**

**A/N: Well people this story is now old enough to drink in this country! Yay! So everyone who is old enough and is able to we can start a drinking game! (j/k unless I get enough rules that says otherwise)**

**Well, originally I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided not to since I need more info to do the next scene. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Until the Ja Ne and Domo Arigato to everyone who reviewed.**


	22. Snowman on the side of the road

**Me: Okay. For the sake of everyone out there reading I'm going to get off my lazy and depressed ass and give you people a chapter because I hate authors who leave things unfinished and I do not want to be one of those So for all you out there that means yes everything, EVERYTHING, will be either updated or revamped. For now I will try to update LOPRH and edit everything else. So without further adieu I give you Chapter 22 of LOPRH.**

**Tala: Read the last Chapter for disclaimer.**

**Me: Things in bold and italics is Russian (_in example_) and things in italics (**_in example_**) are thoughts in Kai's head.**

**

* * *

(Tala's POV)**

Okay. This traffic jam is getting ridiculous. People have gotten outside of their cars and started to build a snowman. Yes people a snowman. And it's pretty big too. I mean full grown adults have gotten out of their cars passed around some snacks and cigarettes that they had and started to have a party around this snowman(1). Does this strike anyone else as odd. Apparently not. Considering that Yang and Bryan is out there (Bryan probably just for the cigarettes.) You know the few kids that are out there seem to gravitate towards Yang and for once she isn't scowling at someone. Kind of forgot that she smiles.....

Anyways! So why am I ranting about the snowman? Easy. I WANT TO GO OUT THERE! IT'S NOT FAIR! I mean Rei has wandered off to somewhere out there and I am trapped in here because I swear that there are fan girls out there and if there is one thing that I hate it's fan girls(2).

"Tala! Come here!" yelled Julia from the back room of the bus.

....On second thought I really don't feel like being dressed up like a pokemon again(3). That was not fun at all.

"Tala! TALA!" Julia yelled as I left the bus.

" 'ey lookie there! It's our Molly 'ingwald!" said one driver, " 'ere! 'ave a beer!"

"Uh. Isn't drinking and driving illegal?" I said.

" I ain't the one driniv'. She is." he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder and a woman with long brown hair and pretty brown eyes.

Well then who am I to look a free drink horse in the mouth? I tipped the can in a mock salute toward the guy and took a deep swallow.

Woah. Everything is all fuzzy. And look at all the bright colors! I've never seen something so pretty before.

"See! Now let's 'ave a party!" he said

I'm all game for that... as soon as my stomach stops flipping.

"You know what I just noticed..." I said, "You have the prettiest amber eyes....eyes like Rei....."

Last thing I remember is seeing him smile at me and then everything going black.

* * *

**(Kai's POV)**

Jesus. My head is killing me. Where the hell am I?

I looked around to see that I was somewhere outside. Big help that was. Okay I'm on a side road in the grass and my car is stalled. Just great. Time to get up Hiwatari.

_'Yes Kai. We're just waiting for you to get up.'  
_

"Who's there?!" I yelled

I looked around frantically for some one. Anyone. But there was no one there. Am I going crazy?

_'Must we go over this again? It hasn't been that long. It was only earlier today that we spoken....Though I wouldn't put it past you to be crazy as well.'_

"Where have you brought me?" I yelled looking around.

_'Some place you need to be.'_

I need to be anywhere that's away from you. I felt a warmth in my pocket.... Black Dranzer?

_'But why? We're so much stronger together.'_

The blade softly glowed black in my hand.

"Ha! As if I need you to be strong. I have what I need."

_'Really. Then let's see you save him on your on.'_

What? Save who?

I looked around to see a car pass by slowly as if looking for something.

Oh my god.

"...Tala..."

Tala was in the car passed out with some stranger.

* * *

**(Yang's POV)**

"Okay so you see the eyes go here on your mini snowman." I said smiling at the little boy and pointing at the face, "See?"

Billy, I think his name is, smiled and put his eyes on the wrong part of the face. He smiled even bigger and held it out to me. His big brown eyes all bright.

"Here! It's for you!"

"...For me?" I said staring at the carefully made snowman.

"Uh-huh because you're so pretty and I hate to see sad pretty people." he said putting the snowman in my lap and running off to his mother who was calling him.

"Billy! Come on! Traffic's moving again!" she yelled.

I watched wistfully on as he ran into his mothers out stretched arms and was swung around. A pang in my heart

_**"Come on. It's time to go."**_ said Bryan coming up behind me and pushing me toward the bus.

_**"....Yeah."**_ I said.

Bryan wheeled me to the bus where he signaled Rei to help. He lifted me up but before he could put me in the bus I stopped him.

_**"Put me down." **_I said harshly.

_**"What?" **_he said confused

_**"Put me down. Something is not right."**_

I don't know. Something's missing.

_**"Search the bus."**_

_**"Yang. Stop being paranoid."**_

_**"Bryan. Humor me and search the bus."**_

"Rei. Do me a favor and look for anything suspicious."

"Suspicious?" he said staring at me owlishly.

"Just look!" I yelled

"Okay! Just calm down."

I glared at him as he went to look for anything suspicious.

I rolled up the side of the highway looking for anything. Hm. What's that? I rolled up to a white piece of cloth in a bus and pulled it out. It was Tala's jacket. His favorite one.....

_**"BRYAN!!!!!!" **_I yelled  
_**

* * *

**_

**(1)- This happened on the Meritt Parkway in Connecticut. Wish I was like it was fun.**

**(2)- GO back to Chapter 6 if you don't remember**

**(3)- LOPRH Easter side fic. Go read it if you haven't  
**

**A/N: Well people. That's Chapter 22. I know it's kind of short but it's what I could give at the moment. Maybe I'll come back later and add a bit more description. Well Ja Ne and Domo Arigato to those who review.  
**


	23. Unexpected events

**Me: Okay. Well my buddy (yes, my fiancee is still reduced to that. He has not regained is status yet.) and my cat who stares very pointedly at me whenever I'm not working on this story and is my new editor (yes. I also gave his job away to the cat [who is affectionately name Buttercup but she responds to whatever she wants]. She does a better job anyways.) has been pointing out to me that I need to update so that everybody knows that I am still alive. So here I am 2.00 am EST typing up this just for you readers. So without further adieu here's chapter 23 of LOPRH (Now looking at it the abbreviation reminds me of Lord Of the Rings. Oh well.)**

**Kitty: Meow!**

**Me: That was the disclaimer. If you can not understand it then grab you cat translator or your nearest Eliza Thornberry. Anyways Things in bold and italics is Russian (_in example_) and things in italics (**_in example_**) are thoughts in Kai's head. Also there may be some sort of strong themes (Nothing to bad yet in this chapter but this story is talking a bit of a turn. Still going to be some humor but I thought I'd warn you ahead of time.**

* * *

**Yang's POV**

How did I let him get out of my sight! It's my job to make sure shit like this doesn't happen. Just because I'm finding life hard at the moment doesn't mean that I can slack off any little bit.

_**"Stop it" **_said Bryan glancing at me from the corner of his eye_  
_

_**"I'm not doing anything." **_I said picking up a piece of my hair and putting it in my mouth.

_**"You're chewing your hair. You're worried."**_

_**"...Shut up. I don't worry over idiots."**_

Okay so I was chewing on my hair. Who cares if I chew my hair? Doesn't mean that I'm worried. No in fact I'm pretty angry that idiot had to go and wander off. What was he thinking. If it wasn't for that chip Biovolt...

_**" Whatever." **_he said but he still took one hand off the wheel to hold mine.

Hopefully we'll find him soon...Not that I'm worried or something.

* * *

**Tala's POV**

" 'ey. Wake 'em up."

Cold and wet and blind. These were the first two things that I registered.

"Is he up yet?"

Huh? Who the hell is that? Doesn't sound like anyone I know. Last thing I remember was being on the bus... a snowman and... oh there was a guy! With eyes like Rei! He sounded like a trucker... ugh. Too much thinking. I want to go back to sleep.

"I think he is."

" 'ey! Red head! You up yet?" said someone jabbing me in my side.

"Ouch." I said.

" Yup. He's up al'ight." said the guy who evidently poked me in the side, "Look 'ere. I did meh part. Now where's meh money?"

"You'll get your money as soon as the boss gets here."

Great. Kidnapped evidently and by someone who can't speak properly. Where's that thesaurus that Rei so conveniently reminded me of when you need it? A loud bang echoed to my left and instantly whipped my head to see what was coming. I had forgotten that they had blindfolded me. Footsteps echoed loudly. Obviously whoever this person was is either a female or has a shoe fetish.

"Good job. Stand him up" said a feminine voice

Huh? Stand who up? Wait! Why am I tied up? Where the fuck am I? Why am I just now noticing I'm naked! This is no longer funny.

"Hm. Great tone to the body though he might be a problem with escapes...he'd sell high as well. I mean that red hair and it's natural as well!"

"Who's there?!" I yelled out into the darkness

**SLAP!**

"Merchandise does not ask questions." she said coldly.

"I am not-"

**Punch!**

"They do not speak. You are now called Scarlet. You will do whatever they paid for. Short of killing yourself of course. Though if they want to see a little blood...well it's their fantasy."

Scarlet? Fantasy?

"Now why don't we get you ready for your first customer." she said as she walked away her heels clicking in the distance.

...Holy shit. Ivanov what have you gotten yourself into now?

* * *

**Yang's POV**

"CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!"

"HOLY SHIT YANG! YOUR PHONE!" yelled an evidently startled Julia from somewhere behind me.

"PICK IT UP!" I yelled back.

If it's Tala I swear that I'm going to kill him...No. I'm still not worried.

"Here." said Julia putting the phone by my ear, " It's someone who's speaking Russian... I think." she said walking to the back and closing the door.

_**" Hello."**_

_**"Hello there granddaughter."**_

I growled into the phone. Voltaire. What does he want?!

_**"Grandfather. I don't know how-"**_

_**"Thought you might be missing your wayward pet."**_

_**"Where is he?!"**_

_**"Someplace useful. If you want him back then you'd have to do one little thing. Shouldn't be to hard. Even with your...condition."**_

_**"Hm. Let me think. No."**_ I said, _**"Now go and do what old people do best. Drop dead."**_

I was about to hang up when a thought struck me. If he's behind Tala's disapperance then...

_**"Bryan! Stop the bus. We won't find him the normal way." **_

Bryan gave me a incredulous look but pulled the bus over anyways.

"Why are we stopping?!" said Mariah as she cracked open the door that separated the back of the bus from the front

"Is there another traffic jam?" asked Julia sticking he head out the door above Mariah's

"No the cars are moving..." said Rei looking out of the nearest window.

"So why did we stop?" asked Julia

"Something must've happened." said Rei

"Rei! Go check!" said Mariah

"EH?! Why me?!"

"Because Yang would kill either me or Julia." she said matter-of-fact like

"So send Brooklyn." said Rei pointing to Brookyln who was laying on his bunk bed.

"I think that I have acquired enough injuries." he said holding up his left hand.

"You happen to like that injury. Said it makes you feel like Edward Elric." said Julia

" And this is an argument, how?" he said

"Hmph!" said Julia, "and these are the 'men' of the team. Cowards."

"I don't see you going out there." Brooklyn pointed out

"I happen to like living."

"I vote Brookyln. He found it. He should give it to her." said Mariah.

"...Wasn't you telling Rei to go a minute ago." Julia said

"So? I'm team captain and as-"

"Alright! I'm going! Your 'I'm team captain' rants are worse than me and my nature's laws." Brooklyn said forming air quotes with his hands

"...You know those are annoying?!" they all said at once in amazement.

He just smiled at them and walked away with Julia humming a death march under her breath.

* * *

_**"What is it that you want?!"**_ I snarled into the phone.

_**"Simple. Get me Black Dranzer back. I don't care what you do to Kai but the bitbeast is mine."**_ he said as he hung up the phone.

I glared at the phone as I flipped it closed. How the fuck am I supposed to get Black Dranzer and how the fuck is it helping him. Last time I checked Kai was the only one who could use it.

"Um. Yang. I had uncovered this last week and I thought that I might see him again that I may return it but we were all too distracted that I simply had forgotten." said Brookyln.

I grunted at him but paid him no mind.

"Uh..." Brookyln looked behind him to see everyone giving the him thumbs up. He smiled and tried again.

"Yang. I-"

"I heard you the first time. If you haven't noticed that I'm kinda busy."

" I just thought it might help" he said placing it on the arm of my chair.

...Dranzer.I looked up at Brooklyn and it struck me. This may not be as hard as I originally thought.

_**"Bryan. Do you still have that launcher from when you broke your arm?"**_ I said smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Okay chapter 23 done and ready! Now I was thinking about how this story was going to end in the next few chapters. (In fact I was going to end it around chapter 20 but you see how well that turned out) but what other authors like to call a plot bunny hopped in a totally different direction. Now this can guarantee at least five more chapters than I was planning and a twist to the story that hopefully no one has seen yet. So I guess that can guarantee me staying here writing you more chapters. Any problems or errors feel free to leave a review or send me a message. Ja Ne and Domo Arigato to those who review! (Bows and walks away backwards. Hits a wall.) I kew that was there. (Turns and walks off)**


	24. Soon loon in the grass

**Me:...Anyone still there?**

**Tala: They all left.**

**Me: But you're still here.**

**Tala: You tied me up and left me here.**

**Me: Well at least I still have you buddy.**

**Tala: I'm not you buddy.**

**Me: Then you never get untied. How does that sound?**

**Tala: It's been three years. I'm used to it now.**

**Me:...Say the disclaimer so you can stop annoying me.**

**Tala: She doesn't own me. She just forgets about me every few months or so.**

******Me: Things in bold and italics is Russian (_in example_) and things in italics (**_in example_******) are thoughts in Kai's head.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

"What did you do?!" I said.

I must look crazy out here in a field talking to myself

_'Ah nothing and you finally notice!'_

"Notice what?! And of course you've done something? You're always doing something?"

_'I'm always doing something? Not really. I just...lowered your inhibitions is all. That and gave you power. It was your choice to do what you did'_

"I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for you!"

_'Are you sure? Think about it. I didn't place the jealousy there? You were always jealous that someone else got Tala's attention. Least of all Rei, and then to have your very own family defend that. I didn't put that rage there. It was all you. All your fault.'_

"NO!" I yelled, "You're wrong."

_'Am I now? Think about it?'_

I can't be that horrible of a person...can I? I mean I didn't know that these things were happening! I didn't know until after! How could I have done the things that people said I've done?

_'Because somewhere deep inside you know you're not all there?'_

No I am all here...aren't I?

_'If you were then why do I exist to you? No one else can hear me but you.'_

"That's because you're a bitbeast that I control! You're Black Dranzer!" I yelled, "That's it!"

I reach in my pocket and threw Black Dranzer as far away as I possibly could and waited a few minutes.

"Finally. I knew it wasn't me! It was the bitbeast this whole time! I'm not crazy! I'm not!"

_'...Guess again Kai'_

The sound of my screaming echoed over the noise of the traffic

* * *

**Brooklyn's POV**

I sighed for the umpteenth time today. We still have nt moved from where we stopped to see if Bryan still had that one arm launcher. I mean it is not like he is was ever able to use it properly or so I heard. It is a left handed launcher and he is right handed. Yes I noticed that. I do take note of a lot of things but I just spew out mumbo jumbo about 'nature's laws' to throw everyone off my trail and it is quite hilarious to annoy them. What? Did you actually think I liked nature THAT much?

"How much stuff does Bryan have? He didn't strike me as the type to have a lot of stuff." Julia said.

No. It is all Yang's for the most part. Obviously some of it is his but she has a lot of random things. Like a left handed pen even though she can use her right just as well as her left...In fact... No it cannot be for her she is still in a wheelchair although she can probably get up from it as soon as she convinces her mind she is not paralyzed but I digress! The only other option that I see would be myself but I doubt that they would put the chance of their most dearest friend and the man that I have a strong affection for on the shoulders of a man with an artificial arm.

"Looks like they found it." Mariah said.

I watched as Bryan handed her the launcher when something caught her attention in the distance. Slowly she rolled towards the grass border and stared for a while before motioning Bryan to get on the bus.

"Is that...Kai? We're in trouble now!" said Julia rushing off the bus.

"Wait for me!"

I may as well follow this may be interesting.

* * *

**Yang's POV**

**"What is that?" **I said looking out the window. Slowly we started to pulll off the side of the road. I could've swore I had just heard someone screaming. It sounded familiar.

**"Some loon probably. No one we know" **Brynan said

**"We know Tala."**

**"...Point taken" **Bryan said as he pulled the bus over again.

"Really? We're never gonna make it. Team Pyrric Militia forfeits round because WE'RE STUCK ON THE SAME STRETCH OF HIGHWAY!"

...Someone remind me why I don't kill this pink thing.

"We'll make it, albeit a little late, but nonetheless we'll make it." Brooklyn said placatingly.

"No Brooklyn, I have to agree with Mariah for once. We've been here for atleast 10 hours. The sun has even set."

Okay. Now there's two to kill on my list.

"Uh. How about we just see why we're stopped and solve the issue instead of giving Yang more ammo to kill us" Rei said nervously while quickly glancing at me.

They all looked at me and instantly paled. Apparently my look can almost kill if we're judging by the shade of white Mariah currently is. I sighed and quickly turned back to the sound and squinted out of the window. Hm. I think I know that scraf...

...Well I'll be. It's the family psychopath having a fit outside.

**"Bry. Do you trust me?"**

**"You know I do."**

**"Let me off the bus." **

Bryan looked at me suspiciously before opening the door and lowering the platform. I wheeled to the edge of the grass and waited for him to see me. No way I was alerting Bryan to what I was doing. The things I do for my best friend.

* * *

_**Tala's**_ _**POV**_

I watched her walk out the room and struggled.

"Hey! You can't do this to me! They'll notice me missing!" I yelled.

She stopped and laughed, "You think we don't know who you are Mr. Ivanov? Oh you poor little fool. You wouldn't even believe me if I told you who sent you here."

Wait. What?

"And he sold you to me for basically free. How could I resist? A pretty face and a famous one at that? I couldn't get any better. All because you were in the way."

In the way of who? I haven't done anything? I admit I'm a bit (okay a lot) insane but I can't think of anyone who I was in the way of...wait she said he. Who is he?

"Anyways enough talking with merchandise. The customer is here."

"Take the blindfold off. I want to see his pretty blue eyes." a voice said.

* * *

**Me: And I know it's short but I have to get back in the swing of writing. I'm sorry. **

**Tala: Psh. Just leave me here still tied up. With an unknown person.**

**Me: It's not like they did anything to you in the past 3 years. **

**Tala:...You know I'm really starting to think that you hate me. **

**Me: No. I'm too lazy too hate you. Anyways. Review and I'll update as soon as I can. Granted with my new job I don't have much free time. I'm kind of on duty all the time. So Ja Ne. Until I get some more free time!**


End file.
